Zeitreise für Anfänger
by NyGi
Summary: Harry, Ginny und Teddy geraten in die Vergangenheit und müssen dort mit neugierigen Fragen und ihren eigenen kleinen Familienproblemen klar kommen
1. Ups

Ups

„Ginny!", rief Teddy Lupin fröhlich, als er mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf seine geliebte Tante Ginny zulief.

Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf Ginny Weasleys Gesicht aus, als sie zum letzten Mal aus dem Hogwartsexpress stieg und den 15 Monate alten Patensohn ihres Freundes Harry Potter auf den Arm nahm.

Sie sah ihn an, lächelte liebevoll und küsste ihn auf seinen feuerroten Schopf.

„Meine Güte Kleiner, was gibt Harry Dir bloß zu essen?!"

Teddy strahlte sie glücklich an und sah dann in die Richtung seines Paten, der einen Gepäckwagen für Ginny schiebend auf sie zu kam und dann beide gemeinsam in die Arme schloss.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist", flüsterte er seiner Freundin ins Ohr.

„Es ist auch schön wieder bei meinen beiden Männern zu sein", antwortete sie. „Ich kann nicht glauben wie sehr Teddy seit dem letzten Hogsmeadwochenende gewachsen ist."

„Ja", grinste Harry, „ehe wir uns versehen, werden wir ihn vom Zug abholen und uns fürchterlich alt vorkommen!"

„Daran will ich lieber gar nicht denken", gab Ginny mit gespielt gequältem Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Wir haben Teddy jetzt das ganze Wochenende, Montagmorgen bring ich ihn dann wieder nach Hause."

„Mh, dann genießen wir doch dieses Wochenende, oder Kleiner? Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir morgen mal zusammen in den Zoo gehen?"

„Jaaaaaa!", schrie Teddy laut in Harrys Ohr, der zuckte leicht zusammen, strich seinem Patensohn liebevoll die Haare aus der Stirn und stimmte lächelnd zu.

Während Harry Ginnys Koffer neben seiner und Teddys Übernachtungstasche im Kofferraum seines neuen Wagens verstaute, schnallte Ginny Teddy an und setzte sich dann auf den Beifahrersitz. Auf halbem Weg zum Fuchsbau begann die Luft eigenartig zu schimmern, als es auf einmal einen lauten Knall gab.

Harry bremste sofort ab, als es einen weiteren Knall gab und der Wagen auf einmal über die ihnen gut bekannte Hauptstraße von Hogsmead rollte.

Als der Wagen zum Stehen kam, sprang Harry fluchend aus dem Wagen und nahm den vor Schreck laut schreienden Teddy in die Arme.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es ihm gut?", rief Ginny besorgt.

„Alles OK. Du hast dich nur erschreckt, oder Kleiner? Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich bin ja hier. Es passiert Dir nichts.", versuchte Harry den nun leise weinenden Teddy weiter zu beruhigen.

Ginny hatte unterdessen eine am Boden liegende Zeitung entdeckt, die sie nun mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen aufhob. Einen Moment lang starrte sie ungläubig auf die Titelseite, dann zog sie scharf die Luft ein.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Ginny zeigte ihm die erste Seite der Zeitung.

„Ein Todesserangriff.", murmelte Harry überrascht, „Aber wie ist das möglich?"

Dann viel sein Blick auf das Datum, er starrte es einen Moment lang an, dann flüsterte er nur: „Ups."


	2. Familie Harrison

Ich habe letztes Mal eine ganze Menge vergessen, das hole ich jetzt lieber nach:

Die Figuren und die Welt in der sie leben gehört mir nicht, sondern ganz allein der absolut großartigen J.K. Rowling.

Das ist meine erste FF ever, also bitte zerreißt mich nicht gleich vollkommen^^

Ich werde versuchen 2x pro Woche zu updaten, je nachdem wie viel Zeit und Lust ich habe.

Und Danke Danke Danke an Hermy, Sonnenblume22221 und Manami für die ersten Reviews meines Lebens.

Kapitel 2

Familie Harrison

"25. August 1977", flüsterte Ginny mit völlig entsetztem Gesicht.

"Unschön", stimmte Harry ihr zu.

"Unschön?! Wir müssen irgendwie wieder zurück!" gab Ginny mit nun eindeutig lauterer Stimme zurück.

Harry antwortete überraschend ruhig: "Wir brauchen Hilfe. Hogwartsbibliothek, vielleicht sogar Dumbledore."

"Aber wir können nicht einfach in die Schule marschieren und sagen, dass wir über 20 Jahre aus der Zukunft sind! Weißt Du was dann los ist? Wir könnten alles verändern!"

Grade in diesem Moment lief eine jüngere Version von Rubeus Hagrid tief in ein Gespräch vertieft an ihnen vorbei.

Harry drehte schnell sein Gesicht weg, damit Hagrid sein Gesicht nicht sah, was aber völlig unnötig zu sein schien, da Hagrid ohne sie einmal anzusehen an ihnen vorbei lief.

Dann konnten Harry und Ginny hören wie er mit laut vernehmlicher Stimme zu seinem Begleiter sagte: "Is ne Schande, Professor Dumbledore hat noch immer keinen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden. Und das Schuljahr fängt nächste Woche schon an, langsam ist er wirklich besorgt."

Als Ginny sich zu Harry umdrehte, konnte sie sehen wie es im Gesicht ihres Freundes arbeitete.

"Nehmen wir uns erstmal ein Zimmer in den Drei Besen, zum Glück haben wir ja alle Klamotten im Wagen. Heute Abend gehe ich dann zu Dumbledore, vielleicht hat er ja einen Job für mich.", dabei grinste er verschmitzt zu Ginny hinab.

"Meinst Du nicht, dass er Dich für zu jung halten wird?"

"Also dank Hermine bin ich mittlerweile recht gut, wenn es darum geht mein Aussehen zu verändern. Und dass muss ich ja sowieso, das ist das Abschlussjahr meiner Eltern und... naja, Du weißt schon was ich meine."

Ginny lächelte traurig. Als sie Teddy über die Wange strich. "Ja", sagte sie leise," ich weiß."

"Also gut", sagte sie plötzlich wieder ganz geschäftsmäßig,"wir brauchen andere Namen. Mia, der gefällt mir und er ist einfach zu merken."

"Ok," sagte Harry,"ich brauch was gewöhnliches. Ähm... Alex, Alex Harrison."

Plötzlich begannen seine Augen spöttisch zu glitzern.

"Mia, möchtest Du meine Frau sein?"

"Ja Alex, das möchte ich", antwortete sie völlig ernst, aber auch in ihren Augen blitzte es.

"Ich denke mal Teddy kann Teddy bleiben, alles andere wäre zu verwirrend für ihn. Es wird schon schwer genug, wenn wir andere Namen haben."

Eilig ging Harry an seinen Wagen, holte Kinderwagen und Gepäck heraus, sodass die drei bequem Richtung der Drei Besen gehen konnten.

Auf einmal hielt er inne. "Ach verdammt, fast hätte ich unser Aussehen vergessen."

Er sah Ginny an und lächelte: "Also Schatz, wie würdest Du gerne aussehen?"

"Mh, ich hätte gerne kurze schwarze Haare, wollte ich schon immer mal und... blaue Strähnen!"

"Blau?!"

"Ja blau. Ach komm schon, hier kann ich alles ausprobieren was ich will, es kennt mich ja keiner und wir werden eh wieder verschwinden."

Harry guckte sie kurz skeptisch an, dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und tat wie befohlen.

Ginny strahlte, als sie in den eilig herbei gezauberten Handspiegel sah. Ihre Haare waren kinnlang, tief schwarz und nur von einigen schmalen blauen Strähnen durchzogen. "Genau so hab ich mir das gedacht!"

"Jetzt kommst Du", dabei lächelte sie unheilverheißend.

"Darf ich machen, was ich will?Bitte. Bitte Bitte Bitte!!!"

"Na gut", grummelte er, "ich bin ja auch nicht derjenige, der mich ansehen muss."

Als Ginny mit ihrem Freund fertig war, starrte dieser ungläubig in den Spiegel.

Seine Haare waren noch immer schwarz, hatten aber an den Schläfen und auch ansonsten bereits einige silbern schimmernde Strähnen, dazu einen sehr kurzen Bart, der am Kinn ebenfalls silbern wirkte. Seine Narbe war nicht mehr zu sehen und ohne seine gewohnte Brille über den nun strahlend dunkelblauen Augen sah er nun kaum noch aus wie "Der Junge der lebt", sondern eher wie ein früh gealterter Mitdreiziger. So würde definitiv keinem die ansonsten frappierende Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater auffallen, dachte Harry dabei beinahe grimmig.

"Na dann, grummelte er nur, während Teddy mit vor Erstaunen runden Augen zu ihm auf sah.

"Na Teddy, da siehst du mal, dass Harry und ich so was auch können", erzählte Ginny ihm, während sie den Kinderwagen packte und es Harry überließ die Koffer zu tragen und ihr zu folgen.

Als die drei die Drei Besen erreichten, öffnete Harry die Tür und sie betraten den Schankraum. Sofort wurde es ruhiger in dem recht vollen Raum, denn Ginny mit ihrem blauen Strähnen und Teddy mit seinen momentan smaragdgrünen Haaren waren selbst in der magischen Welt kein alltäglicher Anblick.

Harry stelle Ginnys Koffer und die zwei Übernachtungstaschen neben der Tür ab, dann flüsterte er Ginny ins Ohr: "Ich suche Madame Rosmertha, warum setzt ihr zwei euch nicht schon mal irgendwo hin? Ich denke nämlich Teddy wird bald etwas zu essen wollen." Daraufhin verschwand er mit einem letzten Lächeln auf seinen Patensohn im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes.

"Klasse", flüsterte Ginny, als sie sich in dem gut besuchten Gastraum um sah und keinen freien Tisch ausmachen konnte. Sie kam gerade zu dem Schluss Harry zu folgen, als eine ihr gut bekannte Stimme durch den nochimmer recht ungewöhnlich ruhigen Raum klang: "Hier sind noch zwei Plätze frei Miss, falls es Sie nicht stört bei zwei so alten Zauseln wie uns zu sitzen."

Ginny strahlte den Sprecher dankbar an und antwortete: "Nein, überhaupt nicht."

Sie stellte den Kinderwagen neben der Tür ab, nahm Essen für Teddy heraus und ging mit dem kleinen Jungen zum Tisch hinüber.

"Vielen Dank.", sagte sie, als ein große dicke Mann ihr den Stuhl zurecht schob, sodass Teddy und sie bequem Platz nehmen konnten.

"Ich bin übrigens Mia Harrison und das hier ist Teddy.", stellte sie sich vor, während Teddy die beiden Männer neugierig beäugte und seine Haare plötzlich schwarz wurden.

"Sehr erfreut. Der freundliche Herr dort drüber ist Horace Slughorn und ich bin Albus Dumbledore."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich in gespielter Überraschung. "Wirklich?", fragte sie. "Genau zu Ihnen wollten wir."

"Was für ein erfreulicher Zufall, aber warum genau wollten Sie mich denn mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren?", fragte Dumbledore nun eindeutig interessiert.

"Mein Mann sucht eine Stelle und wir haben gehört, dass Sie noch eine Stelle zu vergeben haben."

"So so, Ihr Mann will also unter die Lehrer gehen?"

"Nun ja, wir haben überlegt, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre, hier zu leben. Mein Mann könnte doch Abends wieder her kommen, oder?"

"Mh, wenn ich Ihrem Mann die Stelle gebe, könnten wir sicherlich im Schloss geeignete Räumlichkeiten für Sie finden und ich bin mir sicher, das es vor allem viele Kolleginnen freuen würde ein Kind im Schloss zu haben.", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Ginny verschmitzt zu.

"Nicht nur Kolleginnen, Albus", warf Slughorn nun ein, "ich fände es auch sehr interessant mal ein Kind in der Nähe zu haben, dem man tatsächlich noch was beibringen kann."

Dabei lachte er fröhlich in die Runde, während Ginny sich große Mühe geben musste ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Ihrem Schulleiter nun wieder gegenüber zu sitzen, das funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen, was etwas wovon sie wohl nie zu träumen gewagt hätte, es gab ihr ein beruhigendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er wieder in seinem Büro sitzen würde, so als wäre die Welt wieder in Ordnung und all die schrecklichen Ereignisse der letzten Jahre nicht geschehen. "Naja, praktisch ist es ja auch nicht geschehen", dachte sie dann.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als eine Hand sich plötzlich auf ihre Schulter legte.

"Mia, da seit ihr also geblieben. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben."

Ginny drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und lächelte Harry an.

"Oh Alex, ich habe gerade die Professoren Dumbledore und Slughorn getroffen und ich muss gestehen, ich hab ihnen schon erzählt, dass wir uns nach Arbeit umsehen."

"In der Tat. Und ich muss zugeben: Ich bin durchaus interessiert.", warf Dumbledore ein.

Harry setzte sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl und sah Dumbledore an. Ginny konnte ihm sofort ansehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel in der Gegenwart seines früheren Mentors ruhig zubleiben.

In dem darauf folgenden Gespräch erklärten Harry und Ginny, dass sie aus Australien stammen, sich aber lieber nach einem neuen Zu hause umsehen würden. Und schon bald wurde beschlossen, dass die kleine Familie noch an diesem Tag in Hogwarts einziehen würde.

Als das Schloss dann endlich in Sicht kam, blieben sie stehen, um den dreien einen "ersten" Blick auf das Schloss zu ermöglichen.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts!", rief Dumbledore überschwänglich.


	3. Der neue Lehrer

Hi! Diese Geschichte ist bereits komplett, ich werde sie also nach und nach updaten.

Kapitel 3

Der neue Lehrer

Die wenigen Tage bis zum Schulbeginn vergingen für die kleine Familie wie im Flug. Und bereits am dritten Tag tapste Teddy mit seinen klein kindlichen Schritten durchs Schloss, als hätte er nie woanders gelebt.

In Windeseile hatten die Hauselfen für die drei eine eigene kleine Wohnung hinter Harrys Klassenzimmer eingerichtet. Mit zwei Schlafzimmer, Küche, Bad, Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer.

Am ersten Abend war es für Harry und Ginny schon etwas ungewohnt gewesen in einem Bett zu schlafen, aber auch daran hatten sie sich schnell gewöhnt.

Schneller als erwartet war der erste September da und nun saßen Harry, Ginny und Teddy (dem Professor Dumbledore zur Feier des Tages eine

kleine Schuluniform geschenkt hatte) am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle und erwarteten mit den anderen Lehrern die Ankunft der Schüler.

Plötzlich begann der Boden unter dem Trappeln hunderter Füße zu vibrieren und eine Flut von Schülern ergoss sich in den riesigen Raum.

„Da sind sie," sagte Ginny plötzlich leise und blickte dabei auf vier fröhlich schwatzende Jungen, die auf den Gryffindortisch zusteuerten.

Harry starrte ohne zu blinzeln auf die vier Rumtreiber, erst als sich dann eine junge Frau mit feuerroten Haaren etwas entfernt von den vier Jungen nieder setzte, schien Harry sich zu fangen.

Seine Gedanken rasten, als er in die völlig sorgenfrei wirkenden Gesichter der Menschen blickte, dessen grausames und tragisches Ende schon vorherbestimmt war.

Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass sie hier sein würden, aber sie nun mir eigenen Augen zu sehen ließ Harry am ganzen Leib zittern.

Plötzlich spürte er Ginnys beruhigend warme Hand. Er sah auf und lächelte sie gequält an. Ginny nahm Teddy aus seinem Hochsitz und setzte ihn Harry auf den Schoß. Als Harry seinen Patensohn an sich drückte und dessen beruhigenden Babyduft einatmete wurde auch er selbst wieder ruhiger. Es sah Ginny an und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Du weißt auch immer, was ich grade brauche, oder? Wie machst du das nur?"

„Tja", gab Ginny zurück, „ Ich kenne dich halt und genau dafür liebst du mich."

„Ja", flüsterte er zurück, „das tue ich."

Während des Auswahlverfahrens war es für Harrys Befinden ungewöhnlich laut und viele der Schüler schienen eher die neuen Mitglieder der Kollegiums, als die neuen Schüler zu beobachten.

Besonders Teddy zog viele Blicke auf sich, denn ein kleines Kind hatte man in Hogwarts noch nie gesehen.

Als Dumbledore dann aufstand erstarben sämtliche Stimmen in der Halle und nur die mehr oder weniger übliche Begrüßungsrede des Schulleiters war noch zu hören.

„Außerdem freut es mich sehr euch allen unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen zu dürfen. Professor Harrison."

Bei diesen Worten stand Harry, Teddy noch immer auf dem Arm auf und blickte nun wieder gewohnt selbstsicher in die Runde um den Applaus entgegen zunehmen.

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls sehr darüber, seine bezaubernde Frau Mia Harrison und den kleinen Teddy hier begrüßen zu dürfen, den das Kollegium schon ins Herz geschlossen hat und ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle unserem Beispiel folgen werdet. Immerhin sind wir ja Vorbilder, richtig?"

Bei diesen Worten strahlte er in die Runde und machte dabei den Eindruck, als wollte er jeden Schüler einzeln dazu auffordern."

Nach dem Testmahl zogen sich auch die Lehrer bald in ihre eigenen Räume zurück, als Harry und Ginny im Bett lagen schien die Aufregung doch zu groß um Schlaf zu finden.

„Du packst das schon.", versicherte Ginny ihrem Freund.

„Mh", gab dieser nur zurück, „Naja, interessant wird es auf jeden Fall."

Im Gryffindorturm machte man sich unterdessen ebenfalls Gedanken um die Neuankömmlinge.

„Hast du seine Frau gesehen?! Man, das ist vielleicht ne heiße Braut!"

„Sowas kann aber auch nur von dir kommen, Tatze."

„Ach komm schon Krone, gibs zu."

„Also ich muss Sirius einfach mal recht geben, die blauen Haare sind wirklich mal was anderes."

„Danke Moony, endlich mal einer, der Geschmack hat!"

„Was denkt ihr, wie er den Unterricht aufziehen wird?"

„Oh Wurmschwanz, du redest ja schon wie Moony!"

„Hei, daran ist ja wohl nichts schlechtes!"

„Was mich ja mal interessieren würde ist, wie alt er eigentlich ist.", warf James nun ein, der der Unterhaltung lieber eine neue Richtung geben wollte.

„Na immerhin hat er schon graue Haare", gab Sirius zurück, „Der ist bestimmt schon 40 oder so."

„Ja, aber seine Frau sieht noch ziemlich jung aus und das Kind ist auch erst etwa ein Jahr alt.", antwortete Remus.

„Ja und?"

Remus sah zweifelnd zu Sirius hinüber.

„Nein ernsthaft", sagst dieser nun, „Er kann doch gut und gerne ein Paar Jahre älter sein als sie."

„Na ich weiß ja nicht, ich finde..."

„Ist doch erstmal egal Leute," unterbrach James die beiden Streithähne, „Ich bin jedenfalls müde. Lasst uns morgen darüber reden."

„Hi Lily, hast du schon gesehen, VgddK heute erste Stunde!", rief Danae ihrer Freundin Lily Evans zu.

„Oh gut, dann wissen wir gleich als erstes was wir von ihm zu erwarten haben."

„Och komm schon Lily, wir werden die ersten sein, die was zu erzählen haben!"

Lily verdrehte nur die Augen über ihre neugierige und klatschsüchtige Freundin.

„Dann sollten wir uns lieber beeilen."

Obwohl die beiden Mädchen früh dran waren, waren sie bei weitem nicht die ersten, sogar die Rumtreiber, die sonst immer in letzter Minute aufschlugen, waren schon da.

Kurz vor Beginn der Stunde, öffnete sich dann plötzlich die Tür und Mrs. Harrison kam mit ihrem Kinderwagen heraus. Sie lächelte die Schüler aufmuntert an. „Geht ruhig rein, er beißt nicht."

Dann schob sie Richtung Ausgang, vermutlich um den sonnigen Vormittag draußen zu verbringen.

Lily und Danae steuerten auf ihre gewohnten Plätze in der ersten Reihe zu, als beide plötzlich stehen blieben und völlig verdattert auf die Wände des Klassenraums starrten. Damit waren sie sicherlich auch nicht die einzigen.

Überall an den Wänden hingen Fahndungsfotos von bekannten Todessern.

„Na," hörte Lily Sirius Black hinter sich seinen Freunden zu raunen, „das ist auf jeden Fall keiner von denen, der uns wie Kinder behandelt und uns nur Müll beibringt!"

„Da hast du wohl eindeutig Recht", stimmte Remus Lupin zu.

Lily war das ganze eher unheimlich. Natürlich waren sie im Krieg und Todesser waren gefährlich, aber war es deshalb nötig diese Bilder in einem Klassenraum aufzuhängen?

„Guten Morgen", tönte auf einmal Harrisons tiefe Stimme durch die aufgeregten Unterhaltungen der Schüler.

Harrison lehnte lässig am Pult und schien sich der Aufregung und Überraschung der Schüler kaum bewusst zu sein.

„Also gut. Bevor wir beginnen, möchte ich erstmal ein Paar allgemeine Dinge zu meinem Unterricht klarstellen. Als erstes: Ich dulde es in meinem Unterricht nicht, wenn mit Namen wie Du-weißt-schon-wer oder Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf um den heißen Brei herum geredet wird. Ich sehe keinen Sinn in diesen lächerlichen Umschreibungen und bestehe darauf das Voldemort bei seinem Namen genannt wird."

Die Wirkung dieser Worte war heftiger, als selbst Lily erwartet hatte.

Einige Schüler starrten Harrison völlig entsetzt an, während andere weiß geworden waren wie ein Gespenst und Prissy Endrews tatsächlich von ihrem Stuhl fiel.

Remus Lupin war der erste, der sich wieder fing.

„Aber das können sie doch nicht ernst meinen!"

„Kann ich nicht, Mr...?"

„Lupin, Sir. Remus Lupin."

Harrison nickte knapp und Lily meinte für einen kurzen Moment einen Ausdruck tiefsten Schmerzes in den Augen des Professors erkennen zu können, doch als sie einen Bruchteil später wieder in seine leicht amüsiert wirkende Miene blickte, war sie sicher, sich das nur eingebildet zu haben.

„Also Mr. Lupin, warum kann ich nicht von Ihnen fordern Voldemort bei seinem Namen zu nennen?"

„Ich, äh. Ich halte das für respektlos", sagte Remus, der nun eindeutig etwas kleinlaut zu werden schien.

„Respektlos Mr. Lupin? Ich persönlich habe nicht vor einem Mörder Respekt entgegen zubringen. Und für mich ist Voldemort eindeutig nur das: Ein heimtückischer Mörder. So jemand verdiehnt meiner Meinung nach keinen Respekt."

Lily bemerkte mitleidig wie Remus scharlachrot wurde.

„Aber", fuhr Harrison fort, „Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie sich getraut haben Ihre Meinung zu sagen. Das führt uns nämlich zu Punkt zwei: Ich bin grundsätzlich dafür, dass Schüler in meinem Unterricht ihre Meinung äußern und Sie alle können versichert sein, dass ich sie auch berücksichtigen werde."

Hinter Lily schnaubte Sirius ungläubig auf.

„Nun ja", fügte Harrison grinsend hinzu, „außer Punkt eins, der ist indiskutabel.

Nun gut, was die Themen für dieses Jahr betrifft: Wir werden uns hauptsächlich mit dem Duellieren, aber auch mit fortgeschrittener Verteidigung, wie z.B. dem Patronus beschäftigen. Außerdem werde ich versuchen Ihnen allen eine gewisse Grundkenntnis über die Unverzeihlichen und ihrer Wirkung zu vermitteln. Natürlich gibt es keine Gegenflüche, aber ich möchte, dass Sie alle wissen worauf Sie sich einlassen. Der einzige dieser Flüche, der bekämpft werden kann ist der Imperius und ich habe bereits mit Professor Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, dass ich Sie mit diesem Fluch belegen werde um zu sehen wer bereits jetzt ein Potential zum Abschütteln dieses Fluchs besitzt."

Sofort entstand ein Raunen überall im Klassenraum.

„Moment", fuhr Harrison fort, „Ich werde niemanden dazu zwingen. Wenn jemand nicht mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch belegt werden will, dann verstehe ich das vollkommen. Ich möchte Sie aber bitten zu bedenken, dass Sie außerhalb dieser Schule auch niemand um Erlaubnis fragen wird."

Lily blickte sich überrascht um, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie James Potter sie Hand hob.

„Ja, Mr...."

„James Potter, Sir. Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie in der Lage sind den Imperius abzuschütteln."

„Ja Mr. Potter, das bin ich."

Die ganze Klasse sah mit Ehrfurcht zu ihrem neuen Lehrer auf.

„Und ich versichere Ihnen, dass es im Kampf äußerst nützlich ist. Vor allem wenn sie alleine mehreren Gegnern ausgeliefert sind. Aber genau darum geht es hier ja: Dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie NICHT hilflos sind und sich IMMER auf Ihre Instinkte verlassen können."

Noch vor Beginn des Mittagessens hatten sich die Neuigkeiten über den neuen Lehrer über die ganze Schule verbreitet, sodass Harrison in den darauf folgenden Klassen darauf verzichten konnte, seine Rede zu wiederholen.


	4. Er ist da draußen

Kapitel 4

Er ist da draußen

Schlaftrunken für Ginnys Hand zur linken Seite ihres Bettes, doch als sie dort niemanden spürte, war sie sofort hellwach. Sie stand auf, zog ihren Morgenmantel über und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund.

Sie fand ihn, wie beinahe erwartet, in Teddys Zimmer. Harry saß im Dunklen auf einem Sofa und schien seinen Patensohn beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Ginny setzte sich leise neben ihn und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie leise, um das schlafende Kind nicht zu wecken.

Als Harry nicht antwortete. Hakte sie nach: „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich... Ach, es ist nichts."

„Komm schon Harry, es wird dir besser gehen, wenn du es mir erzählt hast."

Harry antwortete so leise, dass Ginny ihn fast nicht verstand: „Ich habe mal wieder geträumt, dass Voldemort Teddy tötet. Ich kam nach Hause und über dem Haus schwebte das Dunkle Mal. Dann rannte ich ins Haus und.... fand Teddy in seinem Bett. Es ist immer der selbe Traum, ich hab ihn schon seit ich Teddy das erste Mal sah. Normalerweise wache ich dann auf und mir wird klar, dass Voldemort tot ist, aber...."

„Aber was?", antwortete Ginny.

„Das ist er nicht."

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was redest du da? Natürlich ist er das, ich hab es doch mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Du hast... Oh"

Sie stoppte, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde was Harry gemeint hatte.

„Nicht hier", bestätigte er ihre Gedanken. „Hier, in dieser Zeit ist er am Leben, er ist real und gefährlich und ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich Teddy, ob ich euch beide hier auch beschützen kann."

„Aber das musst du doch gar nicht! Wir sind hier nichts besonderes, nur ganz normale Leute, ein Lehrer und seine Familie. Warum sollte es Voldemort interessieren, was wir tun?"

„Aber was ist wenn ich jetzt anfange den Schülern das Duellieren beizubringen, ihnen Wachsamkeit predige, versuche sie den Imperius widerstehen zulassen, ihnen Toleranz einzuflößen und sie in meinem Unterricht Voldemorts Namen aussprechen lassen. Was ist, wenn er dann entscheidet sich darum zu kümmern? Es ist bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Voldemort versucht sich in Hogwarts einzumischen."

„Harry, falls es soweit kommt, dann werden wir damit auch fertig."

„Wirklich? Ist es das wert?"

Als Harry Ginnys verständnislosen Blick bemerkte lächelte er traurig und fuhr fort: „Ich meine, sollten wir nicht lieber sofort zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm alles erzählen, anstatt unsere Abende mit Recherchen in der Bibliothek zu verbringen?"

Ginny sah ihn an und lächelte dann. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, genieße ich das alles."

Harry starrte sie überrascht an. „Was?"

„Naja, ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber mein Leben als Vollzeitmutter macht tatsächlich Spaß. Teddy und ich sind heute über die Ländereien geschlendert, haben uns danach bei Hagrid zum Tee eingeladen und sind sogar mal kurz zum Einkaufen nach Hogsmead gegangen. Und weißt du was? Wir haben es total genossen! Wir sind nicht ständig neugierig, ehrfurchtsvoll oder sogar neidisch angestarrt worden. Sogar Teddy ist es aufgefallen, denn seinen wir mal ehrlich: Als dein Patensohn ist er nicht gerade unbekannt in unserer Zeit."

Einen Moment lang schwieg Harry, dann fragte er: „Und was ist mit der allgemeinen Bedrohung durch Voldemort?"

„Davon habe ich hier noch nicht viel gespürt. Hogwarts gilt ja als relativ sicher und damit wohl auch Hogsmead."

„Es wird aber kaum sicher bleiben Ginny"

„Das können wir nicht wissen und außerdem sind wir bis dahin bestimmt schon weg. Spätesten im Juli sind wir doch wieder zu hause." Dabei grinste sie Harry plötzlich fröhlich an.

„Was? Wieso sind wir im Juli wieder zu hause?"

„Naja, kein Lehrer bleibt doch länger, als ein Jahr, oder?"

Plötzlich musste auch Harry grinsen, „ Dir ist aber schon klar, dass Dromeda mich umbringt, wenn ich ihr Teddy erst im Juli wieder bringe, oder? Ich meine, die machen sich bestimmt schon alle tierische Sorgen."

„Ja, aber ändern können wir daran wohl kaum etwas. Ich meine, wir können doch keinen Brief schreiben und der Eule sagen, sie soll ihn erst 1999 abliefern oder?" Allein bei dem Gedanken daran mussten beider wieder lachen.

„Wir sollten lieber wieder schlafen gehen", fuhr Ginny nun fort, „Dich erwartet noch eine große Prüfung."

Harry sah sie fragend an. „Prüfung?"

„Klar. Oder hast du etwa schon vergessen, was Sirius und Remus uns erzählt haben?"

Auf einmal wirkte Harry leicht besorgt. „Oh", flüsterte er, „Jedem neuen Lehrer wird ein Streich gespielt."

„Richtig!", antwortete Ginny vergnügt, „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie das irgendwo machen, wo ich davon nicht betroffen bin."

„Toll", grummelte Harry, „Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie sich benehmen. Immerhin ist das ihr Abschussjahr, was bedeutet, das mein Vater soweit erwachsen geworden sein muss, dass meine Mum tatsächlich mit ihm ausgeht."

„Was es auch ist", dachte Harry noch, als er sich wieder neben Ginny ins Bett legte, „ich hoffe sie bringen es schnell hinter sich."

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum hatten sich unterdessen die Siebtklässler versammelt um über ihren neuen Lehrer zu diskutieren.

Neben den vier Rumtreiber gab es da natürlich Lily Evans und ihre beste Freundin Danae Simmons, sowie die drei Mädchen Prissy Edwards, Lianne Clay und Myra-Luca Friedrics.

„Also ich finde ihn unheimlich", sagte Prissy gerade, „Ich meine, er redet so, als könnten wir jeden Moment angegriffen werden!"

„Na und? Ich finde ihn heiß!", rief Myra-Luca und warf dabei ihrer besten Freundin Lianne einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Heiß?", fragte Lily.

„Oh bitte Mädels, können wir bitte nicht über sowas reden?" warf Sirius dazwischen.

„Ach? Gestern hast du uns doch stundenlang von seiner Frau vorgeschwärmt!", grinste James.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Danae, „Das ist ja mal interessant. Wenn du das zu laut sagst, werden sich noch sämtliche Mädchen der Schule die Haare färben um die zu gefallen!"

Lily und sie fingen schallend an zu lachen, als Prissy, Myra-Luca und Lianne schuldbewusst drein sahen.

„OK Leute, Themenwechsel. Wollten wir nicht eigentlich über den Unterricht reden?", fuhr Remus laut dazwischen.

„Genau", stimmte Lily ihm zu. Ihrer Meinung nach war Remus sowieso der einzig normale Rumtreiber.

„Ich finde ihn gut.", gab Sirius ein kurzes Statement ab, „Er wird uns sicherlich nicht verhätscheln und er kann uns sicherlich auf das vorbereiten, was uns noch blüht."

„Blüht? Was soll uns denn blühen?", fragte Mary-Luca spöttisch.

„Was uns blühen soll?! ER ist da draußen und wird sich bestimmt nicht zurückhalten, nur weil wir in der Schule nichts richtiges lernen! Ich find es gut, das wir in unserem Abschlussjahr einen Lehrer haben, der Ahnung hat!", gab Sirius hitzig zurück.

„Oh komm schon Black, der Typ übertreibt doch hoffnungslos!", auch Mary-Luca wurde zusehends lauter.

„Sirius hat Recht, die Bedrohung ist real.", meldete sich Remus zu Wort.

„Und das von dir? Du warst doch der erste und einzige, der protestiert hat.", beteiligte sich nun auch Lianne am Gespräch.

„Ja, ich finde das mit dem Namen auch ziemlich extrem, aber das heißt nicht, dass er mit dem Rest nicht Recht haben kann!", gab Remus beinahe wütend zurück.

„Es ist doch so: Wir können hier in der Schule machen was wir wollen, aber wir haben nur noch dieses Jahr. Und egal wie viel wir lernen oder nicht lernen, egal wie viele Streiche wir spielen oder wie kindisch wir uns benehmen, im Juli ist das alles vorbei. Wir werden die Schule verlassen und danach nimmt keiner mehr Rücksicht auf uns. Dann müssen wir uns entscheiden, ob wir kämpfen sollen oder hoffen wollen, dass es jemand anders für uns tut. Und ich persönlich möchte lieber fähig sein mich selbst und andere zu verteidigen, anstatt in der Schule in Watte gepackt zu werden!"

Als James fertig war starrten ihn alle anderen ungläubig an. Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lily in ungläubig und beinahe bewundernd anstarrte.

Nach einem Moment, der allen wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, räusperte Sirius sich und sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es dazu noch was hinzuzufügen gibt."

Das Gespräch war damit beendet und alle Siebtklässler zogen sich ungewöhnlich früh in ihre Schlafsäle zurück, jeder mit genug Stoff zu Nachdenken.

Als es im Schlafsaal der Jungen bereits dunkel war, sagte Sirius plötzlich: „OK, wir werden uns dieses Jahr also benehmen, aber hat jemand schon eine Idee für den Streich an Harrison?"


	5. Der Streich der Rumtreiber

Kapitel 5

Der Streich der Rumtreiber

„Ich bin mir echt nicht sicher, ob wir das tun sollten Tatze.", sagte Remus gerade zu einem ziemlich aufgeregt wirkenden Sirius.

„Wieso denn nicht Moony? Komm schon!!! Es ist lustig, nicht gefährlich und wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Nur damit keiner sagen kann, dass wir dieses Jahr unseren üblichen Streich nicht gemacht haben!"

„Genau das ist es ja! Die anderen Lehrer werden ihn sicherlich schon gewarnt haben, dass irgendwas passiert und er muss dann nicht mal überlegen, wer es gewesen sein könnte!"

„Ich denke wir sollten es machen", sagte Peter. „Wir kriegen für so was sowieso nicht viel Ärger."

„Krone, sag doch auch mal was!", rief Sirius seinem besten Freund zu.

James sah nacheinander in die Gesichter seiner drei Freunde, seufzte dann und sagte: „Tut mir Leid Moony, aber ich denke wir sollten es machen. Sirius hat Recht, wir können das in unserem letzten Jahr nicht ausfallen lassen."

Während Sirius und Peter freudig strahlten, schüttelte Remus nur den Kopf und meinte: „Na schön, aber keiner kann sagen ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt, wenn Harrison uns vor Wut ins nächste Jahrtausend hext, genau so sieht der Typ nämlich aus."

„Ach was", gab James zurück, „Ich denke, er ist eher einer von denen, die auch drüber lachen."

Montag morgen, erste Stunde. Harry wusste genau was das für ihn bedeutete. Natürlich hatten sämtliche Lehrer ihn schon davor gewarnt und Sirius und Remus hatten ihm oft genug in einem Anflug von Nostalgie von den „Guten alten Zeiten" erzählt, also war er nicht sonderlich überrascht als er sein Klassenzimmer erreichte und kaum verhohlene Mienen von Vorfreude auf den Gesichtern der vier Rumtreiber sah.

Harry seufzte innerlich und dachte; „Na dann, bring es mal hinter dich Potter!"

„Guten Morgen!", rief er beinahe überzeugend fröhlich, „Ich hoffe sie hatten alle ein genauso erholsames Wochenende wie ich."

Einige Schüler grummelten wenig zustimmend.

„Nicht?", fragte Harry überrascht nach.

„Es ist UTZ-Jahr, Sir. Da haben wir immer zu tun.", klärte ihn Myra-Luca auf.

„Achso, natürlich. Entschuldigung, daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Mussten sie in Ihrem Abschlussjahr denn nicht ständig arbeiten?", fragte Prissy interessiert nach.

Harry sah sie einen Moment lang an und überlegte was er sagen sollte, dann entschied er sich kurzerhand für die Wahrheit: „Nein Miss Edwards, das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich habe die Schule nach meinem sechsten Jahr abgebrochen um Widerstand anzuschließen."

Alle Schüler starrten ihn an, einige einfach überrascht, andere bewundernd und einige wenige, wie Lily und Remus, auch ein bisschen entsetzt.

In diesem Moment gefiel nicht einmal Sirius die Idee Harrison einen Streich zuspielen, aber dafür war es nun eindeutig zu spät.

Harry lächelte noch einmal um sich selbst Mut zu machen, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Er blinzelte kurz und hätte dann fast laut angefangen zu lachen, als es sah, dass sämtliche Tische und Bänke an der Decke hingen. „Das läuft ja besser, als ich gehofft hatte.", dachte er, dann klatschte er in die Hände und sagte laut: „Großartig! Ich habe Mr. Filch zwar gestern gesagt, dass ich den gesamten Klassenraum zum über den Schockzaubers brauchen würde, aber dass er so schnell und vor allem kreativ handelt hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich werde dem Hausmeister nachher gleich mein großen Kompliment aussprechen. Also gut, dann fangen wir besser an."

Daraufhin teilte er die Schüler zu Paaren auf und zauberte große weiche Kissen herbei. Dabei arbeitete er hart, um nicht jedes mal in schallendes Lachen auszubrechen, wenn er in die Gesichter der Rumtreiber sah. Die vier waren die ganze Stunde über unerwartet ruhig und auch die anderen Schüler warfen ihnen ab und zu neugierige Blicke zu.

Als es dann zum Ende der Stunde läutete, hielt er die Schüler noch zurück und sagte: „Einen Moment noch bitte. Ich brauche meinen Klassenraum nachher wieder in seinem herkömmlichen Zustand und möchte nicht unbedingt Mr. Filch damit belästigen. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn einige von Ihnen noch bleiben könnten mir schnell zur Hand zu gehen. Was ist mit Ihnen Mr. Black? Und Ihnen Mr. Potter? Ich bin sicher Sie werden mir genauso gern behilflich sein wie Mr. Lupin und Mr. Pettigrew, oder?"

Die Rumtreiber beeilten sich, ihre Hilfsbereitschaft zu versichern und innerhalb einer viertel Stunde, waren alles Möbel wieder an Ort und Stelle.

„Vielen Dank meine Herren, ohne Sie hätte ich ohne Frage um einiges länger gebraucht. Sie können jetzt auch gehen und beeilen Sie sich, damit Sie noch rechtzeitig zur nächsten Stunde kommen."

Die vier Jungen verließen beinahe fluchtartig den Klassenraum und kaum waren sie fort, brach Harry auch schon in schallendes Gelächter aus. Beschwingt machte er sich an die restlichen Stunden vor dem Mittagessen und freute sich bereits darauf Ginny von diesem „Streich" zu erzählen.

Als Harry dann die Halle zum Mittagessen betrat, schwoll das allgemeine Gemurmel der Schüler noch weiter an. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sich die Nachricht von Harrys Umgang mit den Rumtreibern bereits herumgesprochen. Harry ging eilig auf den Lehrertisch zu, gab Ginny einen Kuss, nah ihr Teddy ab und setzte ihn in seinen Hochstuhl um ihn zu füttern. Dabei folgten ihm die ganze Zeit Ginnys vor Schalk sprühende Augen.

„Du hast es also schon gehört. Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Ginny antwortete auch dem entsprechend: „Natürlich, ich habs von Minerva, die es von Filius hat, der es von Pomona hat, die es von Hagid hat, der es von irgendeinem Schüler erfahren hat."

Harry starrte sie an. „Was? Hast du das irgendwo abgelesen oder hast du es auswendig gelernt?"

„Ha ha.", gab Ginny trocken zurück, „Wie auch immer, die anderen Lehrer sind ziemlich beeindruckt. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft dich cool wirken zu lassen, ohne die Rumtreiber zu blamieren."

„Tja, es hat sich halt doch bezahlt gemacht, dass ich Remus und Sirius zugehört habe."

Nach diesem Tag war Harry die einzige Person in der gesamten Schule, die sich sicher sein konnte vor den Streichen der vier Rumtreiber sicher zu sein.


	6. Person ohne Punkt

Dieses Kapitel ist für meine Muse ArNy, die erst mit mir über die Handlung diskutierte und mich dann dazu nötigt weiter zu tippen , während sie neben mir selig schlummert.

Kapitel 6

Person ohne Punkt

Harry seufzte erleichtert, als er sich mit einer Flasche Butterbier auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Lehrer sein war eindeutig anstrengender, als er dachte und die letzte Woche war ungewöhnlich hart gewesen, er konnte kaum glauben, dass es erst zwei Wochen waren.

Er hatte gerade Teddy ins Bett gebracht und freute sich jetzt auf einen einfach entspannten Abend. Mit geschlossenen Augen drückte er seine gekühlte Butterbierflasche gegen seine Stirn, um seinen rasenden Kopfschmerzen Einhalt zu gebieten.

Er schrak heftig zusammen, als Ginny sich mit einem lauten Plumps neben ihn fallen ließ und mit für seine Kopfschmerzen eindeutig zu lauter Stimme fragte: „Und? Schon ne Idee?"

„Klar.", gab er zurück, „Ich will das alle Männer Hüte mit rosa Bommeln tragen."

„Was?"

„Zu meinem 50 Geburtstag."

Ginny starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Wovon redest du?"

„Genau das, wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen."

Plötzlich blitzte Verständnis in ihren Augen auf. „Oh Ha Ha!", sagte sie, „Sehr komisch, wirklich ganz toll, Potter!"

Lachend sagte Harry: „Also ich fand dein Gesicht sehr komisch, es war einfach unbezahlbar! Aber gut, was hast du denn gemeint?"

Ginny sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann sagte sie: „Nächste Woche ist Vollmond."

„Ja.", sagte Harry, „Blöd für Remus, aber was hat das mit uns.... Oh!"

„Ganz genau. Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Sie werden sie benutzen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden."

„Und wenn unsere Namen drauf stehen, wäre das..."

„Unschön.", stimmte Ginny ihm zu.

„Aber stehen wir denn drauf?", fragte er.

„Was?"

„Stehen wir auf der Karte? Keiner von uns ist jetzt überhaupt geboren, woher soll sie dann unsere Namen wissen?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ginny, dann lächelte sie spöttisch und fuhr fort: „Vielleicht Magie?"

„Toll. Jetzt wirst du schnippisch, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir meinen Gag so übel nimmst."

„Erstens tue ich das nicht und zweitens werde ich nicht schnippisch!", sagte sie mit nun eindeutig lauterer Stimme.

„Nein, gar nicht.", gab Harry mit ziemlich sarkastischem Unterton zurück.

„Das musst du gerade sagen, Mr..."

Doch was immer Ginny gerade sagen wollte, wurde von lautem Weinen aus dem Nebenzimmer unterbrochen. Harry stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging um nach Teddy zu sehen. Als er den Kleinen beruhigt hatte und wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Ginny auf einem Sessel und lass augenscheinlich angestrengt in einem Buch.

Harry seufzte leise, dann sagte er: „Ich gehe runter zu Hagrid, er hat mich vorhin gefragt, ob ich mit in den Pub will."

„Von mir aus.", sagte Ginny nur.

Kaum war Harry aus der Tür, als Ginny ihre harschen Wort auch schon bereute. Den ganzen Morgen über hatte Teddy schlechte Laune gehabt und Ginny fing langsam an, sich in ihrer neuen Rolle doch etwas eingesperrt zu fühlen. Sie liebte Teddy sehr, aber manchmal und vor allem heute, hätte sie gerne auch noch eine andere Aufgabe gehabt, als nur Mutter. Sie würde sich nachher entschuldigen, sobald er wieder zurück war.

Harry hatte es sich unterdessen mit Hagrid im Eberkopf bequem gemacht und behandelte seine Kopfschmerzen und sein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen der Art wie er Ginny angefahren hatte mit der einzig möglichen Medizin: Feuerwhiskey.

Spätestens als Hagrid begann Harry von seiner Vorliebe für magische Wesen zu erzählen, bekam er ein ungutes Gefühl. Erinnerungen von Norbert, Aragog und vor allem von den Knallrümpfigenkrötern, ließen Harry wünschen er hätte sich nicht mit Ginny gestritten. Was würde er jetzt darum geben bei ihr zu sein, anstatt in diesem schmuddeligen Pub zu sitzen, schlechten Schnaps zu trinken und sich Hagrids Träume von zukünftigen Haustieren an zu hören.

Als er schließlich weit nach Mitternacht wieder ins Schloss taumelte, freute er sich nur noch auf sein schönes warmes Bett und hoffte sich morgen wieder mit Ginny vertragen zu können.

Plötzlich gab die Stufe unter ihm nach, Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen. Er steckte fest. „Toll", murmelte er, „Einfach toll. Ich hab die blöde Trickstufe übersehen. Jetzt muss ich doch ernsthaft warten, bis jemand kommt und mich rettet."

„Komm schon Tatze, geben wir Gas! Die anderen warten auch auf ihr Essen. Wurmschwanz wird ungemütlich, wenn er nichts zu essen kriegt.", flüsterte James, während er sich seinen Weg aus der Küche und damit durch die aufgeregten Hauselfen bahnte.

„Ich komm ja schon!", rief Sirius zurück. Die beiden waren aufgebrochen, da Sirius mal wieder mitten in der Nacht Hunger bekommen hatte, es aber unter James' Tarnumhang langsam eng wurde für alle vier Rumtreiber.

Mit voll gestopften Taschen warf James den Tarnumhang über die beiden, während James die Karte des Rumtreibers hervorholte, um auf ihrem Weg niemanden über den Weg zu laufen. Auf halbem Weg zum Gryffindorturm erstarrte James plötzlich. Er legte seine Hand auf Sirius' Arm und flüsterte: „Siehst du auch was ich sehe?"

„Oh ja."

Vor ihnen, in der Mitte der Treppe, stand Professor Harrison, offensichtlich unfähig seinen Fuß aus der Trickstufe zu entfernen.

„Was jetzt?", flüsterte Sirius, „Wir können ihn doch hier nicht so stehen lassen."

James nickte kurz, dann führte er Sirius in einen nahen Geheimgang und legte den Tarnumhang ab.

„Dann holen wir ihn mal raus.", sagte er.

„Was?", fragte Sirius, „Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, wenn wir erwischt werden sind wir am Arsch! Und was ist, wenn Harrison uns fragt, was wir hier so spät noch machen?"

„Der verrät uns schon nicht. Nicht wenn wir ihn davor retten morgen früh von einem Haufen Erstklässler gefunden zu werden, die dann garantiert einen Lehrer holen gehen. Das wär doch ober peinlich für ihn!"

„Und du meinst, deshalb lässt er uns laufen?"

„Hoffen wirs. Wir können ihn auf keinen Fall so hier lassen. Außerdem bin ich Schulsprecher, vielleicht hab ich ja patrouilliert."

„Diese Ausrede gilt aber nicht für mich!"

„Komm schon", sagte James nun eindeutig ungeduldig, „Er hat uns neulich auch davon kommen lassen, richtig?"

„Na gut", grummelte Sirius. Die beiden verließen den Geheimgang und näherten sich Harrison.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe, Sir?", fragte James zuckersüß.

Harrison blickte auf und James und Sirius bemerkten sofort den leicht glasige Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Unglaublich! Sie hatten nicht nur ihren Professor nachts gefangen in einer Stufe entdeckt, sondern das auch noch völlig betrunken!

„Oh. N'Abend Jungs. Ja, ein kleines bisschen Hilfe wäre sehr freundlich von euch."

Sirius und James packten jeweils einen Arm und zogen Harrison aus der Stufe.

„Danke Jungs", sagte er, als er sich bückte um seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben und dabei fast sein Gleichgewicht verlor. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Huch, das ist mir jetzt aber echt ein bisschen peinlich."

„Schon in Ordnung Professor, wir werden es schon keinem erzählen.", sagte Sirius.

„Alles klar", antwortete Harrison, „So nach dem Motto: Wenn ich euch nicht verpetzte, verpetzt ihr mich nicht?"

„So ungefähr, Sir.", grinste Sirius zurück.

„Deal", sagte Harrison. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche, lächelte den beiden noch kurz zu und verschwand dann beunruhigend wanken in Richtung seiner Räume.

Als die beiden Rumtreiber dann wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und bei etwas Kürbissaft und Keksen Remus und Peter davon erzählten, fragte Remus: „Warum seit ihr überhaupt da lang gegangen?"

James und Sirius sahen ihn fragend an.

„Ich mein: Sirius hat doch die Karte beobachtet, warum habt ihr keinen Bogen um Harrison gemacht?"

James und Sirius starrten sich kurz an, dann sagte Sirius leise: „James, hast DU Harrison auf der Karte gesehen?"


	7. Gespräche

Kapitel 7

Gespräche

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schlief Harry neben ihr noch tief und fest. Vorsichtig stand sie auf, um ihn nicht zu wecken und blickte erstaunt auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 8 Uhr, normalerweise hätte Teddy sich bereits längst zu Wort gemeldet. Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel über und schlich auf leisen Sohlen ins Kinderzimmer. Es war leer.

Panik durchflutete Ginny, sie stürzte auf das Bettchen zu, die Decke war zurückgeschlagen und Teddy und sein kleiner Stoffwolf waren verschwunden. Ginny rannte zurück ins Schlafzimmer um Harry zu wecken und hätte vor Erleichterung fast laut aufgelacht.

Harry hatte seinen Arm um seinen Patensohn und dessen Stofftier geschlungen und die beiden schliefen selig nebeneinander.

Natürlich, dachte Ginny dann. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass Teddy nachts manchmal in sein Bett krabbelte, er hatte darüber gelacht, weil er selbst davon nicht mal richtig wach wurde. Teddy stupste ihn an und Harry hob dann immer schon automatisch seinen Arm mit der Decke an. Es war bereits eine Art Ritual geworden.

Leise ging sie in die Küche und begann Frühstück zu machen, heute hatte sie irgendwie keine Lust in die Große Halle zu gehen und sie vermutete, dass es Harry nach einem Abend im Pub genauso gehen würde.

Kurz darauf vernahm sie Bewegung im Schlafzimmer und Harry mit Teddy auf dem Arm betrat die kleine Küche. Er setzte Teddy ab und sah Ginny einen Moment lang an, bevor beide gleichzeitig sagten: „Es tut mir Leid."

Leicht beschämt sahen sie einander an, es war ihr erster richtiger Streit gewesen und die Situation war neu und ungewohnt.

Sie begannen schweigend zu essen, als Harry plötzlich sagte: „Du bist unzufrieden." Das war keine Frage, dachte Ginny sondern eine klare Feststellung.

„Ich.... Ich bin nicht unzufrieden, nicht wirklich. Ich meine...", sie stockte und wusste offensichtlich nicht weiter.

„Was? Erzähls mir, wir finden schon eine Lösung."

„Es ist so, ich brauche etwas zu tun.", sagte sie kleinlaut. Als Harry nur fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog, fuhr sie fort: „Was ich neulich Nacht gesagt habe, ist mir ernst. Ich liebe Teddy, ich liebe das alles hier, aber... ich bin 18. Streng genommen nicht mal das, da wir fast zwei Monate übersprungen haben. Und ich...", wieder stockte sie, schluckte schwer und starrte auf ihren Teller. „Ich meine, die letzten Jahre habe ich mit Lernen und dem Aufstand zugebracht und jetzt ist alles so ruhig und friedlich! Ich muss mir um nichts mehr sorgen machen, außer was ich Teddy anziehen möchte! Ich brauche irgendwas noch nebenbei zu tun Harry, sonst werde ich noch verrückt!"

Harry starrte sie einen sehr langen Moment lang an, dann lächelte er und sagte: „Das war doch klar. Warum hast du nicht schon früher was gesagt?"

„Was?!"

„Naja, es war mir eigentlich klar, dass du noch was anderes machen willst. Du bist nicht der Typ zum nur zu Hause sein, aber als ich dich neulich fragte, sagtest du, dass du es genießen würdest, also habe ich nichts weiter gesagt. Ich dachte, du würdest schon was sagen, wenn es dir zu viel wird."

„Du hast GEWUSST, dass es so kommt?!"

„Klar, nach allem was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, ist es mir auch sehr schwer gefallen abzuschalten und einfach mal zu entspannen oder sich darauf einzulassen seine Zeit ohne irgendwelche Planungen zu verbringen. Ich bekam dann ja meinen Job dazu und ich wette wenn du es wirklich willst, findet sich in Hogwarts auch etwas für dich zu tun."

Ginny war immer noch völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Oh, OK.", sagte sie nur.

Als Harry dann diesen Abend im Wohnzimmer saß und Aufsätze korrigierte, kam Ginny freudestrahlend von einem Spaziergang zurück.

„Ich habe eben Poppy getroffen", rief sie freudestrahlend, „Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass ich gerne noch etwas nebenbei machen würde, sie hat mir angeboten ihr im Krankenflügel zu helfen! Sie meinte, es könne nie schaden Grundkenntnisse im Heilen zu erlangen, wenn man Kinder im Haus hat und ich kann Teddy ja mitbringen!"

Harry lächelte zurück, dann sagte er: „Siehst du? Möglichkeiten finden sich immer."

Im Gryffindorturm saßen die Rumtreiber unterdessen zusammen und beratschlagten, mal wieder.

Den gesamten Tag und die gesamte letzte Nacht über hatten sie versucht herauszufinden, was genau mit der Karte nicht stimmte.

Nachdem James bestätigt hatte, Harrison nicht auf der Karte gesehen zu haben, hatten die vier die Karte haargenau abgesucht, konnten aber weder Harrison, noch seine Frau oder deren Sohn ausfindig machen können, sie schienen einfach nicht zu existieren.

Ein Irrtum der Karte, war sehr unwahrscheinlich, zumal die ganze Familie betroffen war, aber welche andere Möglichkeit konnte es dafür geben?

Als sie am Samstagabend noch immer keine Erklärung gefunden hatten, beschlossen sie die Sache erstmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen, die Karte und die Familie aber scharf im Auge zu behalten.

Schnell stellte sich im Schloss eine gewisse Normalität ein und die Wochen schienen geradezu dahin zu rasen und ehe Schüler und Lehrer sich versahen, näherte sich der November und damit das erste Hogsmeadwochenende des Schuljahres.

Am Donnerstagabend ging Lily Evans in Gedanken versunken Abends übers Schlossgelände und hing und hing ihren eigenen, ungewöhnlich trübsinnigen Gedanken nach.

Als sich ihrer Lieblingsstelle am See erreichte und sich gerade niederlassen wollte. Hielt sie überrascht inne und starrte auf die völlig unerwartete Person, die dort bereits saß.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich wollte Sie nicht stören."

Mrs. Harrison sah überrascht auf, als sie Lily bemerkte, dann lächelte sie und sagte: „Aber nein, Sie stören nicht. Setzten Sie sich doch."

Sie sah Lily einen Moment lang an, dann streckte sie ihr die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Hi, ich bin Mia."

Lily starrte sie verdattert an, dann ergriff sie die ihr dargebotene Hand und antwortete: „Ich bin Lily, Lily Evans, M'am."

Mrs. Harrison riss die Augen auf und rief: „Merlin, nenn mich bloß nicht so! Erstens fühl ich mich dann furchtbar alt und zweitens bin ich nicht deine Lehrerin, nur eine andere Bewohnern des Schlossen. Nenn mich bitte einfach Mia."

Lily lächelte schüchtern, bevor sie sagt: „OK, freut mich sehr Mia."

Einen Moment lang, saßen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, bevor Mia plötzlich das Wort ergriff: „Du siehst aus, als würde dich irgendwas beschäftigen. Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Lily wollte sofort ablehnen, als etwas sie unvermittelt innehalten ließ.

Warum sollte sie Mia nicht um Rat fragen? Wenn sie eine ihrer Freundinnen fragte, würden die alle im Bezug auf James Potter immer nur das selbe Antworten, nämlich, dass sie großen Glück hatte, dass der coolste Typ der Schule auf sie stand. Vielleicht konnte jemand unvoreingenommenes ihr besser helfen. Sie überlegte sich genau, was sie sagen sollte, bevor sie antwortete.

„Also, da gibt es diesen Jungen, er... ähm, fragt mich schon seit Jahren, ob ich nicht mal mit ihm ausgehen möchte und ich sage jedes mal nein. So war es irgendwie schon immer, aber...", sie sah Mia unsicher an, bevor sie tief Luft holte, „Naja, dieses Mal hat er nicht gefragt. Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen, denn das war es was ich ihm immer erzählt habe, aber jetzt..."

Mia sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an.

„Ich war zehn", sagte sie leise, „Zehn Jahre alt, als ich mich in meinen Mann verliebte."

Lilys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, sie hatte gedacht, dass Harrison viel älter sein musste, als seine Frau und die Vorstellung, dass diese sich schon so jung in einen soviel älteren verliebt hatte, ließ Lily sich unwohl fühlen.

Mia schien den Ausdruck in ihren Augen richtig zu deuten, denn sie lächelte traurig und fuhr fort: „Man sieht es uns wahrscheinlich nicht an, aber mein Mann ist nur ein Jahr älter als ich."

Diesmal schnappte Lily hörbar nach Luft. DAS hatte sie eindeutig nicht erwartet. Mia fuhr unterdessen unbeirrt fort.

„Wie gesagt, ich war zehn und er war elf. Ich hab ihn unglaublich vergöttert. Er wurde dann ganz schnell der beste Freund eines meiner Brüder und verbrachte einen Teil der Ferien bei uns, ich war so nervös in seiner Nähe, dass ich nie auch nur einen Ton heraus brachte und alles fallen ließ, was ich gerade in der Hand hielt."

Lily konnte sich das kaum vorstellen, als sie sich die nun recht selbstbewusste Frau genauer ansah.

„Nun ja," fuhr Mia fort, „Er hat mich damals kaum beachtete. Er war natürlich immer nett und hilfsbereit, denn immerhin war ich die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Als ich dann auch zur Schule kam, wurde es immer schlimmer. Schließlich hat er mir am Ende meines ersten Jahres auch noch das Leben gerettet. Dann, in meinem vierten Jahr riet mir eine gute Freundin, ich solle versuchen in seiner Gegenwart mehr ich selbst zu sein. Ich sollte mehr reden, mit anderen ausgehen. Das tat ich auch und anderthalb Jahre später hat er mich vor all unseren Mitschülern geküsst."

Lily wusste nicht recht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, sie war überrascht von dieser Geschichte und darüber das die Frau ihres Lehrers ihr so etwas privates anvertraute.

„Wieso?", fragte sie leise, „Was hat sich geändert?"

„Er hat mal gesagt, ihm sein erst aufgefallen, was meine Anwesenheit und

meine Schwärmereien für ihn bedeuteten, als ich plötzlich nicht mehr selbstverständlich war." Plötzlich begann sie zu lachen: „Nachdem ihm das dann aufgefallen war, hat es noch schier ewig dafür gebraucht etwas zu unternehmen, weil er nicht sicher war, wie mein Bruder reagieren würde, aber das Problem hast du ja nicht, oder?", fragte sie schelmisch.

Auch Lily entlockte sie damit ein kleines Lächeln. „Nein, das Problem hab ich nicht."

„Vielleicht ist es bei dir ja ähnlich", fuhr Mia fort, „Vielleicht bemerkst du auch erst, was er dir wirklich bedeutet, wenn er nicht mehr selbstverständlich ist."

Lily war viel zu sehr in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, um zu bemerken, wie Mia frohen Mutes aufstand und sich entfernte. Sie hatte sie mit sehr viel Stoff zum Nachdenken zurückgelassen.

Lily lag fast die ganze Nacht wach, unschlüssig was sie nun tun sollte.

Ginny lief ihrerseits mit einem beschwingten Gefühl zurück in ihr Quartier.

„Was macht dich denn so froh?", fragte Harry sie, als sie ihn liebevoll Küsste und bat ins Bett zu kommen.

„Ich versuche gerade deine Eltern zu verkuppeln."

„Was?!", rief er überrascht.

„Ja, und ich denke, ich hab vielleicht was erreicht."

Als Familie Harrison sich am nächsten morgen auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle befand, hörten sie einige Mädchen aufgeregt tuscheln.

„Unglaublich! Lily Evan hat James Potter ehrlich gefragt, ob er mit ihr nach Hogsmead geht?! Lily Evans?! Die hat doch immer so getan, als könne sie Potter nicht ausstehen!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete ihre Freundin gequält, „Aber es ist wahr. Ich hab es selbst gehört. Sie hat ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum gefragt, als fast alle Schüler da waren!"

Ein drittes Mädchen meldete sich jetzt kichernd zu Wort: „Potter ist fast ohnmächtig geworden! Man konnte seine eilige Antwort kaum verstehen!"

Harry wandte sich zu der breit grinsenden Ginny um.

„Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?"


	8. Mein Spitzname

Also dann... auf persönlichen Wunsch von pkab geht es jetzt schon weiter. Da seht ihr mal, was ich alles für ein Paar Reviews mache^^

Kapitel 8

Mein Spitzname

Mehr als zwei Monate lebten die Harrisons nun schon in Hogwarts und Tag für Tag wuchs bei Harry die Überraschung darüber, dass noch niemandem etwas seltsames aufgefallen zu sein schien.

Er dachte gerade darüber nach, wie sie etwas erklären sollten, falls jemand versuchen sollte z.B. etwas über ihre Vergangenheit herauszufinden und ging dabei zum Abendessen in die Große Halle.

Im war klar, dass er heute wahrscheinlich der letzte beim Essen sein würde, da er noch eine Lieferung für seinen Unterricht hatte abwarten müssen. Als er die Große Halle schließlich betrat, sah er wie Teddy am Lehrertisch von Ginnys Schoß sprang, mit irgendetwas wedelte und dann durch die ganze Halle brüllte: „Harry! Harry! Guck!"

Augenblicklich wurde es totenstill und Harry konnte sehen, wie alle Farbe aus Ginnys Gesicht wich. Er selbst ging Teddy unverändert ruhig entgegen, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und fragte: „Hei, was hast du denn da schönes?"

„Guck Guck", gab Teddy zurück und zeigte ihm einen kleinen Zauberstab.

„Oh toll, ein Zauberstab!", antwortete Harry und hob dann den vor Freude strahlenden Teddy hoch, um mit ihm zum Tisch zu gehen, dabei ignorierte er die immer noch unnatürliche Stille.

Er setzte sich, gab der ziemlich blassen Ginny einen Kuss und begann zu essen.

Nach fünf Minuten legte er dann plötzlich sein Besteck zur Seite, sah sich um und fragte laut: „OK, was ist los? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht, dass ihr alle so ruhig seit und mich anstarrt?"

Dumbledore, der als einziger weiter gegessen hatte und augenscheinlich keine Notiz von dem seltsamen Benehmen seiner Schüler genommen hatte, gab Harry eine ziemlich belustigt klingende Antwort: „Ich denke, mein Lieber, dass Ihre Schüler und Kollegen hier leicht verwirrt sind, was Ihren Namen betrifft."

Harry sah ihn gespielt überrascht an: „Mein Name? Was ist damit?"

„Ihr Sohn hat Sie Harry genannt."

Harry begann ungeniert zu Lachen und fing dabei Ginnys besorgten Blick auf.„Sie sind alle so still, weil Teddy mich Harry genannt hat?"

„Offensichtlich.", gab Dumbledore auf seine üblich heitere Weise zurück.

„Naja, Alex ist kein seltener Name, wir hatten noch einen in meiner Klasse, also habe ich kurzerhand einen Spitznamen verpasst bekommen: Harry wie Harrison! So nennt mich heute kaum noch jemand, aber der Bruder meiner Frau war so frei ihn Teddy beizubringen und nun... Tja, jetzt nennt Teddy mich nun mal so. Daran ist doch nichts interessantes."

Schnell wandten Schüler und Lehrer sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zu und schon bald nahm niemand mehr Notiz von den Harrisons. Harry fiel auf, dass Ginny ungewöhnlich ruhig blieb, erst als sie wieder in ihrem Quartier waren, platzte es heraus: „Merlin, war das knapp! Wie ist dir nur so schnell eine Erklärung eingefallen?!"

„Das ist mir nicht schnell eingefangen!", lachte Harry, „Ich hab schon länger über so was nachgedacht."

„Du hast was?"

„Es war doch klar, dass irgendetwas passiert. Teddy ist ein kleines Kind, woher soll er wissen, dass er uns anders nennen soll?"

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du mich dumm aussehen lässt, oder?"

„Und dir ist schon klar, dass ich Dummheit sexy finde, oder?"

Später am Abend saßen Harry und Ginny auf dem Sofa und Ginny fragte: „Denkst du jemand hat heute Mittag Verdacht geschöpft?"

„Außer Dumbledore meinst du?", antwortete er.

„Du denkst, dass er es weiß?"

„Ehrlich? Ich denke nicht, dass es vieles gibt, das ihm entgeht. Hoffen wir nur, dass er nicht die richtigen Schlüsse zieht. Anscheinend hält er uns nicht für gefährlich."

„Und denkst du, dass sonst jemandem etwas aufgefallen ist?"

„Nein, das war ja bis jetzt das einzig seltsame an uns."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wurde diese Aussage kräftig bestritten:

„Ich hab doch gesagt, irgendwas ist seltsam an diesem Typen!", sagte Sirius gerade.

„Vor allem nach der Sache mit der Karte.", stimmte Peter ihm zu.

„Karte? Was für eine Karte? Und welche Sache?", fragte Lily vom Fußboden aus, wo sie es sich an James gekuschelt hatte und in einem Buch blätterte.

„Ähm", stotterte James, „Also wir, ähm...."

„Geht es um irgendetwas, dass ich lieber nicht wissen will?"

„Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete James.

„OK, dann ignoriert mich einfach, ich lese hier und werde mich einfach raus halten."

„Du bist meine Traumfrau!", antwortete er und beugte sich herunter, um sie zu küssen, als Sirius Ekelgeräusche von sich gab.

„Klappe dahinten auf den billigen Plätzen!", rief Lily. „Also macht weiter Jungs."

„OK, wo waren wir?", fragte James die anderen.

„Harrison. Name. Karte.", fasste Remus zusammen.

„Genau. Erst steht sein Name nicht drauf und dann nennt sein Sohn ihn auch noch Harry?! Wer soll denn ernsthaft glauben, dass sie Spitznamengeschichte stimmt?", fragte Sirius.

„Offensichtlich der Rest der Schule.", entgegnete Remus trocken.

„Ihr denkt also nicht, dass es stimmt?", fragte Peter kleinlaut. Die anderen drei starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte James überrascht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", versicherte Peter schnell.

„Ich finde eigentlich etwas anderes interessanter, als die Tatsache, dass Teddy seinen angeblichen Spitznamen benutzt hat.", beendete Remus die Stille.

„Ach echt? Was?", fragte Sirius.

„Wieso er ihn nicht „Dad" genannte hat."

Sogar Lily hob den Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Oh, darauf war ich noch gar nicht gekommen.", flüsterte Peter.

„Ich fand ihn von Anfang an komisch!", rief Sirius plötzlich.

„Was?", lachte James. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht, du fandest ihn cool!"

„Nein, ich hab gesagt, er sei seltsam!"

Die anderen vier rollten nur mit den Augen, keiner schien sich die Mühe machen zu wollen, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Naja, ich finde ihn irgendwie gruselig.", stimmte Peter plötzlich zu. „Er sieht mich immer so komisch an."

„Er tut was?", fragte Remus.

„Wenn ich etwas sage oder frage, dann bald er seine Fäuste, so als müsste er sich davon abhalten mich anzugreifen oder so was und er sieht immer aus, als würde er mir am liebsten den Kopf abreißen!"

„Das ist doch verrückt!", widersprach James. „Er sieht niemanden so an, schon gar nicht dich. Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Remus, „Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, das er sich Peter gegenüber komisch benimmt."

„Und das mit seiner Frau ist auch seltsam.", Sirius ein.

„Seine Frau? Was ist mit der denn falsch?", fragte James leicht genervt über den schnellen Gesinnungswechsel seiner Freunde.

„Wieso ist so eine heiße Frau mit einem so alten Mann zusammen?"

„Oh Sirius, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", rief James.

„Ehrlich, sie muss doch mindestens zehn Jahre jünger sein als er."

„Ein Jahr.", sagte Lily ohne von ihrem Buch auf zusehen.

„Was?", sagten die Rumtreiber beinahe gemeinsam.

„Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als er."

„Woher weißt du das denn?", fragte James überrascht.

„Sie hat es mir erzählt"

„Sie hat.... es dir erzählt?"

„Jepp."

„Hat es Sinn dich zu fragen, warum Mrs. Harrison dir das erzählt?"

„Wir haben uns etwas unterhalten und sie hat mir erzählt, dass er der beste Freund eines ihrer Brüder ist und das sie seit seinem 6. und ihrem 5. Jahr zusammen sind."

„Unglaublich! Was hat sie noch gesagt?"

„Das ich dir eine Chance geben soll."

„Oh", sagte James, „Für mich noch ein Grund mehr die beiden zu mögen."

„Können wir das Thema für heute jetzt vielleicht fallen lassen?", fragte Sirius.

„Warum denn das auf einmal?", antwortete Remus.

„Weil nächste Woche das Spiel gegen Slytherin ist! Wir müssen uns noch einen Streich ausdenken.", gab Sirius zurück.

„OK", sagte Lily laut, „Das ist mein Stichwort. Ich gehe schlafen."

Sie küsste James und verschwand auf der Treppe Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Sie will lieber nichts damit zu tun haben. Also jemand schon eine nette Idee, die meine Freundin nicht endgültig davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht der Richtige für sie bin."

„Also muss es was ungefährliches sein?", fragte Peter.

„Oh ja und ich hab da auch schon eine Idee.", sagte Sirius Unheil verkündend.

Der Morgen des lange erwarteten Spiels brach an und alle Schüler machten sich entweder in Rot oder Grün auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

„Hei Lianne, hast du schon was gehört?", fragte Mary-Luca ihre beste Freundin.

„Gehört?"

„Heute ist das Spiel und noch hab ich nichts von den Jungs gehört. Die lassen das doch nicht einfach vorüber gehen ohne die Slytherins fertig zu machen!"

„Vielleicht hat James es ja ernst gemeint, als er sagte, dass der Spaß vorbei sei."

„Ja klar, als ob irgendwas Black stoppen könnte!"

„Hast du auch wieder Recht, vielleicht... Oh Merlin!", rief Lianne plötzlich und blieb abrupt stehen.

Irgendjemand (Und die ganze Schule konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen wer) hatte die Wände der Großen Halle mir Bildern des Slytherinteams verziert, aber sie trugen keine Uniformen....

„Sind das....", sagte Lianne.

„Tutus.", flüsterte Mary-Luca entsetzt.

Die ganze Halle hallte mittlerweile vor schallendem Gelächter wider, als Harrison sich plötzlich seinen Weg durch die Halle bahnte.

Als die Schüler sein wütendes Gesicht sahen stoben sie ängstlich auseinander. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und mit einem einzigen Wink waren alle Bilder verschwunden. Seine Augen wanderten durch die Menge der Schüler und blieben mit einem Ausdruck, der auch ältere und selbstsicherere Menschen als die vier Rumtreiber hätte erschaudern lassen, an ihnen hängen. Lianne konnte von ihrem Platz aus sehen, wie die vier sichtbar schrumpften.

„Oh oh", flüsterte Mary-Luca, „Ich glaube, sie haben es geschafft sich Harrison zum Feind zu machen."


	9. Es einfach geschehen lassen

Halli Hallo!!! Habe gerade meine zweite Geschichte fertiggestellt, falls ihr Interesse habt werde ich sie hier hochladen, wenn nicht, dann nicht^^

Kapitel 9

Es einfach geschehen lassen

Die Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum war an diesem Wochenende durch den Sieg über Slytherin mehr als ausgelassen, die Schüler feierten und lachten über die in ihren Augen gelungene Aktion der Rumtreiber. Einzig die Jungs selbst konnten sich nicht so recht über ihren Sieg freuen, denn das Wissen Montag morgen Harrison gegenüber stehen zu müssen, nahm ihnen jede Lust an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen.

Die Nachricht von Harrisons Eingreifen und seiner offensichtlichen Wut hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der gesamten Schule herum gesprochen und alle warteten gespannt auf eine Reaktion, doch die blieb aus.

Nachdem Harrison am Samstag morgen die Bilder hatte verschwinden lassen, war er aus der Halle gestürmt. Seitdem hatte ihn niemand mehr gesehen, werde er noch seine Familie waren zum Spiel oder einer der Mahlzeiten erschienen.

Als der Montag morgen nun doch kam, gingen die Rumtreiber erst sehr spät zum Frühstück, Lily musste sie buchstäblich vor sich her scheuchen, denn sie wollten möglichst wenig Zeit in Harrisons Nähe verbringen. Ihre Sorge war allerdings unbegründet, denn auch an diesem Morgen war keiner der Harrisons in der Halle erschienen.

„Das ist nicht gut.", sagte Peter, als sie sich setzten.

„Überhaupt nicht gut.", stimmte Sirius ihm düster zu. „Da muss doch noch was anderes hinter stecken, das kann kaum an unserem Scherz liegen!"

„Bist du sicher?", fragte James. „Vielleicht hat er einfach schon zu viel gesehen, um sowas noch lustig zu finden."

„Aber über die Sache mit den Tischen in seinem Klassenzimmer hat er auch gelacht!", antwortete Sirius.

„Ja", sagte Remus, „aber da ist auch niemand zu Schaden gekommen."

„Hier ist auch niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Es war nur ein Witz!", warf Peter ein.

„Nur das über diesen Witz nicht JEDER lachen konnte.", sagte Lily ruhig. Bis jetzt hatte Lily sich extrem zurückgehalten und nicht ein Wort zu dem gesamten Vorfall gesagt, obwohl sie nie einen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung gegen die Streiche der vier gemacht hatte. Ihr war die Angst vor Harrisons Reaktion Strafe genug gewesen.

Sirius ignorierte diesen Einwand jedoch und wandte sich an James: „Woher wollen wir eigentlich wissen, dass er schon „zu viel gesehen" hat? Ich mein, gibt es dafür irgendwelche Beweise?"

„Was meist du damit? Er hat doch erzählt, dass er die Schule abgebrochen hat, um zu kämpfen und bei allem was er uns so beibringt..." , antwortete James.

„Ganz genau: Er hat es erzählt. Wer sagt, dass es stimmt? Irgendwas ist doch echt komisch an diesem Typen, er hat schon bei anderen Dingen gelogen! Außerdem hat er nie gesagt, gegen wen er gekämpft hat."

„Spinnst du?", rief James aufgebracht. „Harrison ist doch kein Todesser!"

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Dann würde er uns keine Verteidigung beibringen, sondern nur Müll und Dumbledore hätte ihn sicherlich nicht eingestellt!"

„Jeder kann sich mal irren, auch Dumbledore.", sagte Sirius trotzig.

„Wir sollten uns besser beeilen!", rief Remus, als James zu einer wütenden Antwort ansetzte. „Wir wollen doch nicht auch noch zu spät kommen, oder?"

„Morgen Klasse", murmelte Harrison, als es den Klassenraum betrat. „Heute schreiben Sie einen Test, der zu einem großen Teil in Ihre Note einfließen wird."

James bemerkte wie Remus neben ihm panisch wurde und entsetzt vor sich hin flüsterte: „Oh nein,.... nicht vorbereitete.... alles versauen."

„Beruhig dich Moony, du kannst doch alles!"

„Nein, ich..."

„Ruhe!", unterbrach Harrison mit noch immer ausdruckslosem Blick, sofort verstummten die geflüsterten Unterhaltungen der Schüler.

Er teilte die Bögen aus und stumm machten sie sich daran Fragen zu beantworten.

Am Ende der Stunde, war die Stimmung mehr als gedrückt und als Harrison begann die Bögen wieder einzusammeln waren nur noch wenige Schüler am Schreiben, die meisten hatten schon vorher aufgegeben.

„Nun dann, zur nächsten Woche möchte ich von Ihnen einen Aufsatz über nützliche Gegenflüche, Arten der Tarnung und das Versenden geheimer Botschaften. Für heute sind Sie entlassen."

Keiner traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, als sie alle schweigend das Klassenzimmer verließen, bis sie außer Reichweite waren.

„Merlin, der hat aber miese Laune!", rief Myra-Lucy.

„Und wie", stimmte Prissy zu, „Liegt das nur an eurem Streich von neulich oder stimmt da was anderes nicht?"

„Der Typ ist einfach komisch.", grummelte Sirius.

„Ach was, wir sind nur verwöhnt. Bis jetzt war er ziemlich nachlässig, jetzt fährt er halt die harte Tour." , verteidigte James seinen Lehrer.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Du würdest ihn wahrscheinlich sogar noch verteidigen, wenn er dir ein Dunkles Mal unter die Augen halten würde!", antwortete Sirius ungläubig.

„Harrison ist KEIN Todesser!" James schrie jetzt fast. „Nur weil er Geheimnisse hat, ist er noch lange keiner von denen!"

„Hört auf!", sagte Remus ruhig. Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass man ihn kaum verstand. Vielleicht wurden die anderen vielleicht deshalb augenblicklich ruhig.

„Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ihr euch in letzter Zeit ständig streitet. Schon gar nicht deshalb! Ob ihr euch streitet oder nicht, allein deshalb werden wir gar nichts erfahren.", fuhr er fort.

„Schlägst du etwa vor, dass wir versuchen sollen herauszufinden was los ist?", fragte Danae ruhig und sah ihn dabei interessiert an.

„Nein, nicht herausfinden. Aber ich bin dafür, dass wir alle die Augen offen halten und falls wir etwas sehen, dass uns vielleicht hilft, besprechen wir das. Dann können wir immer noch entscheiden, ob wir ihm trauen oder nicht."

„Harry, kommst du?", fragte Ginny am Abend.

„Wohin?", gab er desinteressiert zurück.

„Zum Abendessen."

„Nein, geht ihr ruhig. Ich mache mir nachher was."

„Das ist doch albern! Was ist los?"

„Was soll denn los sein?", fragte Harry reichlich genervt.

„Was los ist?! Du schließt dich seit Tagen ein! Du läufst nur trübsinnig durch die Gegend, redest kaum, weder mit mir noch mit Teddy. Und du versetzt sämtliche Schüler in Angst und Schrecken!"

„Ich tue was?"

„Du versetzt sie in Angst und Schrecken, gibst haufenweise Hausaufgaben, lässt sie Aufsätze schreiben und bist schlecht gelaunt. Ich hab auf der Krankenstation gehört, wie sich einige Schüler über dich unterhalten haben. Also: Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Oh bitte! Verarschen kann ich mich allein. Liegt es an diesem Streich der Rumtreiber?"

Einen Moment lang sah Harry aus, als würde er mit sich selbst kämpfen, dann sagte er: „Zu erst fand ich es ja auch lustig, aber dann drehte ich mich um und sah in das vor Wut feuerrote Gesicht von Regulus Black."

„Oh Harry..."

„Ich meine, ich sah ihn an und mir wurde klar, dass es was... vielleicht noch drei Jahre zu leben hat? Und ich sah mich um und sah all die anderen Gesichter, die lachenden oder wütenden Gesichter von Menschen, die bald sterben werden. Oder schlimmeres."

„Aber Harry, noch ist es nicht soweit! Freu dich doch darüber, dass sie sich noch freuen können, dass sie noch lachen können und selbst darüber, dass andere ihnen noch Streiche spielen können!"

„Es ist nicht richtig! Es ist nicht richtig, dass wir all das wissen, dass wir wissen was aus ihnen wird, dass wir wissen wer wie und wann sterben wird! Wir könnten es ändern. Hast du Sirius lachen sehen? So habe ich ihn nie vorher lachen sehen. Mir war nie wirklich klar, was Askaban ihm angetan hat, wie er vorher war. Wie er sein sollte." Den letzten Teil hatte er schon fast unhörbar geflüstert. „All diese Menschen Ginny, wir könnten sie retten!"

„Nein, das können wir nicht.", sagte Ginny bestimmt. „Was willst du tun? Erzählen, dass Wurmschwanz ein Verräter ist? Dann werden deine Eltern nicht sterben und Sirius nicht nach Askaban kommen, aber... Voldemort wird nicht verschwinden und im Endeffekt wirst du ihn nicht besiegen können. Was sagt dir, dass er es nicht auch ohne Wurmschanz irgendwann schaffen wird an sie heran zukommen und was wenn ihr dann alle sterbt? Das können wir nicht wissen. Wir wissen nur wie es ausgehen wird, wenn wir uns nicht einmischen. Es könnte durch uns besser, aber auch um einiges schlimmer werden!"

„Du hast recht, wir können es nicht wissen. Was wenn dann alles besser wird, wenn wir ein besseres Leben für uns alle schaffen könnten?! Nicht nur für mich, sondern zum Beispiel Neville! Was wenn wir seine Eltern vor Schaden bewahren könnten?!"

„Aber wir kennen die Auswirkungen nicht! Wir könnten alles zerstören!"

„Was wenn wir hierher geschickt wurden um etwas zu ändern? Was wenn wir alles besser machen sollen!", rief Harry wütend.

„Das glaub ich nicht! Ich verstehe ja, was du fühlst, aber so einfach geht das nicht!"

„Du verstehst gar nichts! Du weißt ja nicht, wie das ist. Sie hier alle zusehen, glücklich!"

„Du bist hier nicht der einzige, der viel durchgemacht hat! Ich weiß, was Sirius und Remus dir bedeutet haben und was es dir bedeutet deine Eltern zu sehen, aber es ist vorbei, Vergangenheit! Wir können nicht ändern, was geschah und wir dürfen es auch nicht! Und bevor du wieder sagst, ich wüsste nicht was Verlust bedeutet: Ich habe meinen Bruder verloren, Harry. Und trotzdem stürme ich nicht los um meine Eltern zu warnen."

Tränen der Wut, Trauer und Ohnmacht liefen jetzt über ihr Gesicht. Harry stand auf und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Schatz. Ich... ich war so beschäftigt mit meinen eigenen Problemen... Es tut mir so Leid."

„Schon OK", schluchzte sie, „Lass es nur nicht an allen anderen aus, sondern rede mit mir, OK?"

„Ich verprechs. Komm, wir machen uns fertig und gehen zum Essen, ja?"

Ginny nickte und verschwand ins Bad um die Spuren ihrer Tränen verschwinden zu lassen, während Harry ging um Teddy zu holen.


	10. Samstag morgen

Kapitel 10

Samstag Morgen

„Lily! Hallo!"

Überrascht drehte Lily sich um und sah Mia Harrison hinter ihr her rennen.

„Mia?", fragte sie überrascht, als Mia neben ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Hei, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Du kannst natürlich auch nein sagen, ich verspreche dir mein Mann wird nichts davon erfahren."

„Worum geht's?"

„Also... Ich würde meinen Mann gerne zum Essen einladen, aber ich brauche einen Babysitter und ich hatte gehofft... Naja, so vor Weihnachten kannst du bestimmt auch ein bisschen Geld gebrauchen."

„Du fragst mich, ob ich babysitten würde?"

„Ähm... Ja, eigentlich schon. Teddy würde auch schon schlafen, du müsstest dich gar nicht um ihn kümmern. Es muss halt nur jemand da sein, falls was ist..."

„Ich machs!", unterbrach Lily.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja klar. Total gerne! Wann denn?"

„Samstag? Würde dir das passen?"

„Klar! Oh, verdammt...

„Wenn es nicht geht, ist auch OK, dann frag ich jemand anderes.", beeilte sich Mia zu versichern. „Du sollst dich nicht irgendwie gezwungen fühlen."

„Das tu ich nicht", sagte Lily schnell. „Es ist nur so, dass die Jungs und ich am Samstagabend in die Bibliothek wollen, um einen Aufsatz fertig zu machen, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich das irgendwie verschieben kann."

„Was denn für ein Aufsatz?", fragte Mia neugierig nach.

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"

„Ah ja, hab davon gehört. Warte.... Ihr könnt den bei uns schreiben, wenn ihr wollt!"

„Was?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Ihr könnt den Abends auch bei uns im Quartier schreiben, Platz ist genug da und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Mann alle nötigen Bücher in seinem Arbeitszimmer hat. Die könnt ihr benutzten."

„Wir sollen die Bücher deines Mannes benutzen?!"

„Sicher, warum nicht?"

„Richtig", sagte Lily langsam, „Warum nicht? OK, ich machs."

„Klasse! Ich danke dir! Wir wollten schon lange mal wieder was zusammen machen. Du bist meine Rettung! Kommst du so gegen acht?"

„Klar, aber ich kann auch früher kommen. Wenn du willst, kann ich den ganzen Tag auf Teddy aufpassen, dann könnt ihr mal wieder machen was ihr wollt."

„Den ganzen Tag?", fragte Mia überrascht, „Aber... Willst du wirklich den ganzen Tag mit einem Kleinkind verbringen? Er muss essen, beschäftigt werden und er hat die Angewohnheit sich ganz schnell aus dem Staub zu machen, wenn man nicht richtig aufpasst!"

„Das schaff ich schon.", versicherte Lily ihr, „Zu Hause mach ich so was auch und außerdem kann ich mir ja die Jungs zur Hilfe holen!"

„Oh OK, ihr könnt ja mit ihm in der Halle essen oder die Elfen bitten euch etwas ins Quartier zu bringen.", sagte Mia spürbar unsicher.

„Oder ich koche was", strahlte Lily, „Das vermisse ich hier in Hogwarts sowieso, ich koche nämlich total gern!"

„Na gut, in der Küche ist auch genug, da könnt ihr euch ruhig bedienen, scheut euch nur nicht."

„Alles klar, wann soll ich da sein?"

„So gegen neun?", fragte Mia.

„Klar, ich werde da sein. Und die Jungs kriege ich auch noch dazu mir zu helfen!", lachte Lily mit spürbarer Vorfreude.

„OK", sagte Mia, „Dann Samstag um neun."

„Du hast was?!", rief James ungläubig, als Lily ihm und seinen Freunden am Abend von ihrem Gespräch mit Mia erzählte.

„Alter, deine Freundin dreht durch.", flüsterte Sirius.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.", sagte Lily wütend. „Ihr müsst mir ja nicht helfen, aber wenn wir den Aufsatz zusammen schreiben wollt, dann müsst ihr wohl oder übel vorbei kommen. Dann ist der Kleine ja auch schon im Bett."

„Ach Quatsch, natürlich helfen wir dir.", sagte Remus. „Das ist doch mal ne echte Abwechslung. Allerdings habe ich keinerlei Erfahrung mit Kindern."

„Ich auch nicht! Trotzdem helf ich dir."

„Danke Peter, das ist sehr nett von euch beiden."

„Hei warte, das ist eine super Gelegenheit!", rief Sirius plötzlich.

„Gelegenheit? Was für eine Gelegenheit?", fragte James misstrauisch.

„Na, etwas über Harrison zu erfahren!"

„Was?!", rief James entsetzt. „Du willst doch nicht etwa in seinen Sachen rumschnüffeln, oder? Er ist Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der wird schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass seine Sachen in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Aber er wird wohl kaum erwarten, dass jemand so dumm ist in seinem Quartier herum zu schnüffeln!", antwortete Sirius.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass deine Logik alles andere als logisch ist, oder?", fragte James resigniert.

„Wenn er uns erwischt sind wir richtig am Arsch.", sagte Peter besorgt. „Überlegt doch mal, wie er ausgeflippt ist wegen eines einfachen Streichs! Ich will nicht wirklich wissen, was er macht, wenn er uns beim spionieren erwischt."

„Oh Peter, du Angsthase. Dann lassen wir uns halt nicht erwischen!", grinste Sirius.

„Hmpf", schnaubte Lily, „Wir werden ja sehn. Samstag morgen um neun geh ich hin, ist mir egal wann ihr nachkommt. Aber geschnüffelt wird nicht!"

„Wenn er nichts zu verbergen hat, werden wir auch nichts finden.", sagte Sirius bestimmt.

„Ich finde es einfach nicht richtig.", antwortete James verzweifelt.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du so von ihm überzeugt bist?", fragte Remus interessiert, „Ich meine, was weißt du was wir nicht wissen?"

„Nichts... Ich habe nur irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er uns wirklich helfen will. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihn kennen müsste."

Skeptisch sahen seine drei Freunde ihn an, bevor Remus sich an Lily wandte: „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Mir mir? Ich mag seine Frau. Sie ist wirklich sehr nett und ich denke einfach nicht, dass die beiden böse sein könnten. Außerdem benehmen sie sich ihrem Sohn über so... Ach, ich weiß nicht. Sie scheinen einfach gute Menschen zu sein."

„Woher kennst du seine Frau eigentlich und warum darfst du sie „Mia" nennen?", fragte Peter neugierig.

Zur großen Überraschung der Rumtreiber wurde Lily rot.

„Ich... ähm... also ich hab sie zufällig getroffen und wir haben uns unterhalten."

„Worüber?", fragte James.

„Also genau genommen über dich."

„Mich?"

„Ja, das war an dem Abend bevor ich dich wegen Hogsmead gefragt habe. Sie hat mir von sich und ihrem Mann erzählt."

„Was gibt es denn über die beiden zu erzählen?", fragte Remus neugierig. „Du hast schon mal erwähnt, dass sie nur ein Jahr jünger ist als er, aber was noch?"

„Sie hat erzählt, dass er der beste Freund ihres Bruders ist, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat, als sie zehn war und.... wieso interessiert euch das eigentlich? Das ist doch „Frauenkram"."

„Na und?", fragte Sirius und begann dann zu grinsen, „Wir haben doch alle ne weibliche Seite, die einen so wie wir weniger und die anderen, so wie Schniefelus mehr!" Dabei lachte er fröhlich über diesen Seitenhieb, den Lily aus Gewohnheit einfach ignorierte. In den letzten paar Wochen hatte sie entdeckt, dass Sirius gar nicht so schlimm war, wenn man gelegentlich einfach ignorierte, was er sagte.

„Also, Samstag um neun.", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Du hast was?!", rief Harry ungläubig ohne auch nur zu ahnen, dass sein Vater genau in diesem Moment genau die gleichen Worte benutzte.

„Ein Tag in London wird uns gut tun", sagte Ginny bestimmt.

„Den Teil hab ich auch nicht gemeint", antwortete Harry hitzig.

„Wen hätte ich sonst fragen sollen? Ich denke bei deiner Mutter ist er gut aufgehoben, sie ist Schulsprecherin, also kann ich die Entscheidung auch nach außen hin gut verteidigen."

„Ja aber....", sprachlos brach er ab.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, sie würde die Rumtreiber dazu überreden ihr zu helfen, danach wollen sie dann abends hier Hausaufgaben machen."

Erschöpft schloss Harry die Augen. „Die Rumtreiber", flüsterte er entsetzt. „Ginny, was wenn sie etwas herausfinden? Überleg doch mal, ich habe auch ein Talent immer Dinge zu erfahren, die eigentlich nicht für mich bestimmt waren! Wenn die uns erwischen...."

„Aber was sollen sie denn finden? Nirgends gibt es hier irgendwelche Hinweise darauf wer wir wirklich sind. Das müsste schon mit sehr eigenartigen Dingen zu gehen, damit sie irgendwas finden. Außerdem müssten sie danach suche und sie werden wohl kaum das Büro ihres Lehrers durchsuchen!"

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry skeptisch, „Ich hab sogar in Dumbledores Büro schon Dinge gefunden, die ich eigentlich nicht sehen sollte."

„Du hast Dumledores Büro durchsucht?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Also ganz so war es nicht, aber es endete damit, dass ich in seinem Denkarium steckte, so was würde ich hier gerne vermeiden!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr, während sie ihn fest umarmte. „Die werden schon nicht dahinter kommen", fuhr sie fort.

„Deine Zuversicht hätte ich gern!", murmelte Harry leise. „Also gut", sagte er dann bestimmt, „Samstag um neun."

„Morgen!", sagte Lily fröhlich, als Mia ihr am Samstag morgen die Tür öffnete. Hinter ihr standen die ziemlich verschlafen aussehenden Rumtreiber.

„Morgen ihr fünf. Ich... Wir sind euch ziemlich dankbar. Kommt doch erstmal rein.", antwortete Mia.

Eilig folgten sie der Aufforderung und standen dann in einem kleinen gemütlich wirkenden Wohnzimmer, mit zwei Sofas und Sesseln. Auf einem Tisch neben dem Kamin stand ein hölzernes Radio und an der Wänden standen riesige Bücherregal, bis oben hin voll und auf dem Fußboden vor den Sofas lag eine flauschige Decke und jede Menge Spielzeug. Interessiert sahen die fünf sich um, in einem Lehrerquartier war vorher noch keiner von ihnen gewesen.

„Also", sagte Mia. „Das hier ist das Wohnzimmer, die Tür dort drüber führt ins Arbeitszimmer, da stehen die Bücher, die ihr bestimmt heute Abend braucht. Diese Tür dort führt in die Küche, Essen ist da, aber ihr könnt natürlich auch die Elfen fragen oder selbst etwas machen. Wie ihr wollt. Das da ist das Badezimmer, wir haben heute ein bisschen verschlafen", grinste sie verlegen, „Also ist mein Mann noch drin, aber wir beeilen uns. Und das da drüben ist Teddys Zimmer, ich geh schnell und hole ich, macht es euch solange bequem." Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie aus dem Raum und ließ die fünf Babysitter zurück.

„Wow", murmelte Peter, „Das ist ja ober cool hier! Wir können tatsächlich selber kochen oder die Hauselfen bitten."

„Das es dir wieder nur ums Essen geht war ja klar! Sieh dir doch mal nur all diese Bücher an!", sagte Remus.

Sirius verdreht die Augen über diesen Kommentar. „Wir sind wirklich in den Privaträumen unseres Lehrers, das ist total schrill!"

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Harrisons Stimme ertönte: „Schatz, kannst du mir mal sagen wie.... Oh!" Er erstarrte sofort, als er die fünf Schüler direkt vor ihm stehen sah. „Ähm, ich schätze mal, dass es nach neun ist.", fuhr er fort und stand einen Moment lang unschlüssig in der Tür.

Sein Erschrecken konnte allerdings kaum so groß sein, wie das seiner Schüler, die völlig sprachlos auf ihren Lehrer starrten. Abgesehen von einer langen Schlafanzughose trug er nichts und stand dadurch mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihnen.

Und was die fünf sahen, überraschte sie. Über seinen linken Unterarm zogen sich drei unregelmäßige Narben und direkt über seinem Herzen befand sich eine kreisrunde Narbe, die aussah als wäre sie dort eingebrannt worden. Grade als James den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, schien Harrison bewusste zu werden, wie er eigentlich aussah. „Tschuldigung.", nuschelte er und drehte sich ruckartig um, um ins Bad zurückzukehren. Als er ihnen so den Rücken zu wandte, stockte James plötzlich der Atem. Harrison trug eine Tätowierung zwischen seinen Schulterblättern: Vor dem Hintergrund eines Vollmondes stand ein riesiger Hirsch, flankiert von einem riesigen Hund und einem Wolf, die beide zum Mond aufheulten. Bevor die vier Rumtreiber überhaupt registrierten, was sie da sahen war Harrison schon wieder verschwunden und knallte die Tür zu.

Sirius räusperte sich laut: „Wer hat noch gesehen, was ich gesehen hab?"

„Ich denke wir alle", flüsterte James. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Wie war das möglich? Es war ein seltsamer Zufall, ein sehr seltsames sogar. Doch bevor er sich mit den anderen darüber unterhalten konnte, kehrte Mia mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm zurück.

„So Teddy, das sind Lily, James, Remus, Sirius und Peter. Die passen heute ein bisschen auf dich auf, bis wir wieder kommen, ok?"

Teddy antwortete nicht, sah seine Babysitter aber skeptisch aus großen braunen Augen heraus an, als würde er versuchen sie zu beurteilen. Plötzlich nickte er und sagte bestimmt: „Runter, bitte."

„Gut", lächelte Mia, als sie Teddy runter ließ und dieser schnell zu seiner Spielecke herüber lief.

„Noch irgendwas?", fragte sie abwesend, während sie sich in dem Raum umsah. Dann schien ihr erst die ungewöhnliche Stille der Schüler aufzufallen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?", fragte sie unsicher. „Ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Nein, alles OK.", beeilte sich Sirius zu versichern.

Mia sah sie zweifelnd an, dann ging sie auf die Badezimmertür zu. „Fertig?", rief sie gerade als sich die Tür öffnete und Harrison heraustrat.

„Jepp.", sagte er ungewöhnlich ruhig, während er es auffällig vermied seine Schüler anzusehen.

Mia lächelte ihn strahlend an, dann küssten beide ihren Sohn zum Abschied und gingen Richtung Tür. „Danke nochmal Leute. Ihr seit uns echt eine große Hilfe!"

„Kein Problem", antwortete Lily, „machen wir doch gerne."

Und schon waren die beiden aus der Tür und die fünf Schüler standen unsicher im Quartier ihres Lehrers.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sirius.


	11. Ein Tag mit Teddy

Witzig ist ja, dass ich diese Geschichte schonmal auf einer anderen Seite gepostet habe und hier? Hier kriege ich kaum mal ne Review =(

Kapitel 11

Ein Tag mit Teddy

„Seht euch das an!", rief Sirius aufgeregt aus Teddys Zimmer hinüber. „Er hat Spielzeugdrachen, Hippogreife, Autos und... Lily, komm wir ziehen ihn an und gehen raus!"

„Was?", rief James zurück. „Was hast du gefunden?"

„Das hier.", antwortete Sirius, als er durch die Tür trat und einen Spielzeugbesen in der Hand hielt. „Hei Krone, sobald du ein Kind hast, werde ich ihm sowas zu seinem ersten Geburtstag schenken! Das ist ober klasse!"

„Wieso schenkst du es nicht deinem eigenen Kind?", fragte Remus lachend.

„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass James hier der erste von uns sein wird und ich einfach nicht lange warten will. Also, was ist jetzt? Gehen wir?"

Remus beugte sich hinunter zu Lily und Teddy auf die Decke und fragte: „Was ist, Kleiner. Hast du Lust nach draußen zu gehen? Ein bisschen fliegen und Hagrid besuchen? Da gehst du doch auch mit deiner Mum oft hin, oder?"

Teddy musterte Remus angestrengt, bevor er skeptisch nickte.

„Klasse!", rief Sirius während Lily ging um Teddys Jacke aus seinem Zimmer zu holen.

Teddy musterte Remus weiterhin, bevor er die Arme ausstreckte und bestimmt sagte: „Hoch."

„Na", sagte Peter lachend, „Der weiß aber jetzt schon was er will!"

„Bei dem Vater?", grinste Remus zurück und nahm den Kleinen hoch, „Außerdem ist der Tag mit uns ja auch mal was anderes. Da darf er doch ein bisschen verwöhnt werden!"

„Alles klar, hab sie gefunden!", sagte Lily, als sie mit Mütze, Jacke, Schal und Handschuhen ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam. „Seit ihr sicher, dass das warm genug ist?"

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass Teddy uns schon Bescheid sagt, wenn er friert.", antwortete James ihr, während Lily und Remus sich mit vereinten Kräften daran machten ihren Schützling anzuziehen.

„Auf gehts!", rief Sirius und schwang dabei aufgeregt mit Teddys Besen.

Gemeinsam machten die sechs sich auf den Weg aufs Schulgelände, um den für November ungewöhnlich Tag zu genießen.

„Wehe ihr seit nicht vorsichtig!", ermahnte Lily die völlig aufgekratzten Jungen, als sie sich alle mit kindlicher Freude daran machten den Besen zu begutachten, während Remus sich weiterhin mit Teddy zu unterhalten versuchte.

„Also gut Teddy, willst du drauf auf deinen tollen Besen?", fragte James freundlich.

Begeistert nickte der und strampelte um von Remus Arm herunter zu gelangen.

Unter den überkritischen Augen Lilys wechselten die Jungs sich damit ab Teddy auf seinem Besen kaum einen Meter über dem Boden fliegen zu lassen. Der Junge kreischte dabei vor Vergnügen und seine Haare hatten eine strahlend gelbe Farbe angenommen.

Gegen Mittag machte die kleine Gruppe sich dann auf den Weg Richtung Schloss.

„Und?", fragte Peter, „Wo und was essen wir jetzt?"

Hinter ihm verdrehte James die Augen und legte seinen Arm um Lily. „Ehrlich Peter, kannst du nicht auf über was anderes reden?", fragte er grinsend.

„Halle?", fragte Teddy neugierig. Er hatte Remus wieder dazu abkommandiert ihn zu tragen und schien sich auf dessen Arm sehr wohl zu fühlen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Mittag in der Halle essen, danach Hagrid besuchen und dann heute Abend im Quartier essen? Danach können wir Teddy dann ja ins Bett bringen und uns an unsere Hausarbeiten machen.", schlug Sirius vor.

„Hört hört!", rief Lily gespielt überrascht, „Sirius Orion Black will freiwillig für die Schule arbeiten!"

„Von freiwillig kann hier nicht die Rede sein, Moony und du lasst ja nicht zu, dass man faulenzt.", gab Sirius scheinbar ernst zurück.

„Und außerdem hat er tierische Angst vor Harrison!", riefen Remus und James gleichzeitig und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ha ha", murmelte Sirius leise, widersprach allerdings nicht.

In der Großen Halle hatten sie sich dann kaum auf ihre gewohnten Plätze gesetzte, als auch schon die restlichen Mädchen ihrer Klasse auf sie zu gestürmt kamen.

„Oh! Ist der aber süß!", kreischte Prissy lautstark durch die gesamte Halle.

„Darf ich ihn mal nehmen?" , fragte sie Remus und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten griff sie nach dem Kleinkind. Teddy war den ganzen Tag freundlich und ruhig gewesen, doch in dem Moment, als Prissy nach ihm griff begann er zu schreien.

Einen kurzen Moment lang waren die fünf Babysitter starr vor Schreck, während Teddys Kreischen immer lauter und lauter wurde.

„Lass. Nein. Lass Teddy Ruhe!", schrie er so laut, dass es wahrscheinlich noch im ganzen Schloss zu hören war. Nach einer Schrecksekunde sprang Remus auf und nahm der völlig entsetzten Prissy das um sich tretende Kind wieder ab. Er drückte ihn fest an sich und flüsterte beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Ist ja gut. Alles ist gut. Niemand tut dir was."

Schließlich hörte Teddy zwar auf zu schreien, hatte aber sein Gesicht an Remus Hals verborgen, wimmerte leise vor sich hin und weigerte sich irgendjemanden anzusehen.

„OK Teddy, was hältst du davon, wenn wir in eure Wohnung gehen und da etwas essen, ja?", fragte Lily besorgt, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Also machten sie sich eiligen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Quartier der Harrisons, wo Teddy nach einigen Minuten in Remus Armen vor Erschöpfung ein schlief.

„Ich bring ihn rüber in sein Bett", flüsterte Remus leise, stand vorsichtig auf und ging in Teddys Zimmer. Sachte legte er das Kleinkind hin und gab ihm sein Kuscheltier, an das er sich kuschelte ohne auf zu wachen.

Als Remus wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saßen Sirius, James und Peter auf dem Sofa und blätterten in einigen von Harrisons Büchern, da sie beschlossen hatten mit der Hausarbeit zu beginnen, während Teddy seine Mittagsstunde hielt.

Lily kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und sah Remus fragend an: „Schläft er?"

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur müde und Prissy hat ihn erschreckt.", antwortete er.

„Entweder das oder jemand hat ihm beigebracht bei Fremden vorsichtig zu sein.", sagte Lily eigenartig ruhig.

„Aber uns scheint er doch auch zu vertrauen.", antwortete Peter.

„Ja, aber seine Mum hat uns ihm ja auch vorgestellt, Prissy kennt er überhaupt nicht.", bemerkte James.

„Aber warum sollte man einem kleinen Kind beibringen sich vor Fremden zu fürchten?", fragte Peter.

„Vielleicht nicht unbedingt fürchten.", antwortete Lily nachdenklich.

„Was?", fragte Remus.

„Er hat sich nicht einfach nur gefürchtet. Er hat geschrien und alle darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass etwas passiert, was ihm nicht gefällt. Vielleicht haben seine Eltern ihm das beigebracht, damit er sich nicht einfach entführen lässt.", gab Lily zurück.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin mich zu wiederholen, aber wieso sollten sie das tun?", fragte Peter erneut.

„Ich hab da ne Idee.", sagte Sirius ruhig, der bis dahin nur in einem Buch geblättert und nicht ein Wort zu der Unterhaltung beigetragen hatte.

„Was für eine Idee?", fragte James neugierig.

„Guckt mal was ich in diesem Buch gefunden habe, es lag als Lesezeichen darin.", bei diesen Worten hob Sirius einen handgeschriebenen Brief hoch und begann dann zu lesen:

„Lieber Harry!

Alles klar bei euch?

Ich habe gerade das OK für nächsten Monat bekommen, werde also zu Mums Geburtstag wieder im Lande sein!

Ich weiß ja, dass Du eher zu den bescheidenen Menschen gehörst, aber kannst du mir vielleicht einen großen Gefallen tun?

Ich habe nämlich noch nie in meinem Leben einen Merlinorden erster Klasse gesehen. Ist das zu glauben?!

Kannst Du vielleicht Deinen zum Fuchsbau mitbringen? Bitte!

Du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun und ich sehe vermutlich sogar über meine Pflichten als großer Bruder hinweg und vergesse, dass Du mit meiner kleinen Schwester zusammen bist!

Bis dann und viele liebe Grüße

Charlie

P.S. Gib Teddy einen Kuss von mir, ja?"

„Harrison hat einen Merlinorden erster Klasse?", fragte Peter ehrfürchtig.

„Das erklärt dann auch, warum Teddy Angst vor Fremden hat.", flüsterte Lily, „Harrison gehört zu den gefährdeten Widerstandskämpfern, zu denen, die Voldemort verfolgen lässt."

„Ha!", rief James, „Und ihr habt ihn für einen Todesser gehalten."

„Naja, ich frag mich wer sie wirklich sind.", sagte Remus nachdenklich.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich denke wir können uns darauf einigen, dass Alex und Mia Harrison nicht ihre richtigen Namen sind. Schon gar nicht wenn sie tatsächlich kämpfen. Offensichtlich verstecken sie sich hier. Aber wenn wir jetzt wissen, dass Harrison einen Merlinorden verliehen bekommen hat, dann müssten wir doch eigentlich herausfinden können wer er wirklich ist, oder? Darüber wird eine Liste geführt und wir haben seinen richtigen Vornamen: Harry.", antwortete Remus.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten die fünf Babysitter damit sich über Harrison und seine mögliche Identität zu unterhalten.

Bis Teddy aufwachte und Lily beschloss ihre Ermittlungen auf Eis zu legen.

„Kommt schon Leute. Wir gehen und besuchen Hagrid.", sagte sie während sie Teddy wieder in sämtliche seiner Sachen zwängte.

„Solange wir da nichts essen müsse.", flüsterte Sirius resigniert.

„Jedenfalls können wir da sicher sein, dass Teddy sich nicht erschrickt.", stellte Peter fest.

„Genau.", antwortete Sirius mit ziemlich sarkastischem Unterton, „Als ob sich noch nie einer bei Hagrid und seiner Vorliebe für gefährliche Viecher erschreckt hätte."

„Ha ha", gab Peter trocken zurück.

„Peter hat Recht.", sagte Lily bestimmt, „Teddy kennt Hagrid. Da passiert schon nichts."

Also gingen die sechs zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aufs Schlossgelände und schlugen den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte ein.

„Hi Hagrid!", rief James fröhlich, als der riesige bärtige Wildhüter die Tür öffnete. „Wir dachten wir besuchen dich mal.", fügte Sirius lachend hinzu.

„Wisst wohl nicht wohin mit dem Kleinen, dass er nicht wieder anfängt zu schreien wie ne kleine Alraune, hä?", antwortete Hagrid amüsiert.

„Nein", stellte Lily klar, „Wir wollten dich sowieso besuchen."

„Na dann, kommt rein. Ich mach uns allen mal n Tee."

Sofort machte er sich an die Arbeit und stellte sechs riesige und eine kleine Tasse vor sich auf den Tisch. Als die anderen die kleine Tasse überrascht beäugten, lächelte Hagrid und meinte: „S Teddys Tasse. Hat seine Mum mitgebracht, weil meine einfach zu groß sind. Daraus trinkt er immer."

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag bei Hagrid, lachten und freuten sich darüber wie wohl Teddy sich in Hagrids Nähe zu fühlen schien.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen wegen der Sache in der Halle.", beruhigte Hagrid Teddys Babysitter. „Teddy ist da n bisschen eigen. Tja, wie auch anders. Harrison is ja auch n bisschen paranoid. Nich das er nich n toller Typ ist. Hab ihn echt gern und seine Frau auch. Nette Leute."

„Klar", sagte James leise.

„Es ist auch ein toller Lehrer, aber.... ähm Hagrid, ist dir vielleicht etwas seltsames an Harrison aufgefallen?", fragte Sirius.

„Seltsam? An Harrison?" Hagrid begann glucksend zu lachen, „Klar, gibt viele seltsame Sachen an ihm. Hab neulich gehört wie sich Dumbledore und McGonagall unterhalten haben. Dumbledore vertraut ihm, sagt er sei ein toller Lehrer."

„Aber?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Wieso wollt n ihr das wissen?"

„Nur so.", beeilte sich Sirius zu versichern.

„Ich denk nicht, dass ich euch sagen sollte, was Dumbledore denkt. Merkt euch einfach, dass er ihm vertraut und wenn Dumbledore ihm vertraut könnt ihr das auch."

Gerade als Sirius weiter nach haken beeilte sich James zu fragen: „Sag mal Hagrid, kannst du vielleicht ein Foto von uns machen?"

„N Foto?"

„Ja! Von Teddy, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter und mir. So als Andenken an unseren Tag mit Teddy."

„Joa, warum nich."

Sie setzten sich draußen auf die Stufen von Hagrids Hütte. Lily mit Teddy auf dem Schoß in der Mitte, links und rechts von ihr Remus und James, die beide einen Arm um sie legten, neben James saß Sirius und rechts von Remus Peter. Sie lachten alle fröhlich in die Kamera, als Hagrid den Auslöser drückte.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Falls ja: Erzählts mir! Falls nicht: Erzählts mir!^^


	12. Das Ende der Kindheit

Kapitel 12

Das Ende der Kindheit

„Denkst du, dass sie schon auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen sind? Wir sind viel zu spät dran!"

„Eingeschlafen?", grummelte Harry zurück, „Wahrscheinlich nutzen sie die zusätzliche Zeit zum Suchen nach Hinweisen."

„Oh Harry, sei doch nicht immer so negativ!"

„Ich bin nicht negativ. Ich bin realistisch. Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen.", antwortete Harry trotzig.

„Und wem würdest du Teddy sonst anvertrauen? Bei ihnen wissen wir wenigstens wem wir vertrauen können."

„Oh ja. Das Vertrauen, das ich Pettigrew entgegen bringe ist schier grenzenlos."

„Kein Grund sarkastisch zu werden.", lächelte Ginny nachsichtig. „Ich wollte nur…"

„Was?"

„Ich hab es einfach für eine gute Idee gehalten. Irgendwann können wir Teddy davon erzählen und sagen: Da gab es diesen einen Tag mit deinem Dad. Ich will doch nur, dass er vielleicht den Schimmer einer Erinnerung hat!" Plötzlich fühlte Ginny doch die lange unterdrückten Tränen in sich aufsteigen, als Harry sie tröstend in die Arme schloss und flüsterte: „Ich weiß. Ich verstehe ja was du da versuchst. Tut mit Leid, dass ich immer meckere, aber es ist auch für mich nicht leicht und… Naja, so bin ich halt."

„Du hast Recht", lächelte Ginny ihm ins Gesicht, „So bist du halt."

„Na komm.", antwortete Harry beschwingt, als er seinen Arm um sie legte, „Lass uns mal nachsehen, wer Recht hatte."

Vor der Tür zu ihrem Quartier angekommen holte Harry noch einmal tief Luft, dann öffnete er die Tür.

„Gewonnen!", flüsterte Ginny triumphierend.

„Das müssten wir eigentlich fotografieren, sonst glaub uns das kein Mensch!", lachte Harry leise.

Peter lag auf dem vorderen Sofa, jedenfalls halb. Seine Beine ragten über die Sofakante hinaus und wirkten dadurch, dass er auf dem Bauch lag, merkwürdig verrenkt. Auf dem zweiten Sofa saßen an jeweils einem Ende James und Remus, beide tief schlafend, während Lily quer über ihnen lag. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf James Schoß gelegt und ihre Beine über Remus gelegt.

„Aber wo ist Sirius?", fragte Ginny leise.

Vorsichtig betraten sie das Wohnzimmer und sahen Sirius auf Teddys Spieldecke liegen, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und den Kopf auf einen Stoffdrachen gelegt.

Eilig verschwanden Harry und Ginny in der Küche, um die fünf Babysitter nicht durch ihr lautes Lachen zu wecken.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihnen? Wir können sie doch nicht einfach wecken, oder?", fragte Ginny unsicher.

„Nein", grinste Harry fröhlich, „Ich werde sie zudecken und dann lassen wir sie einfach schlafen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich daran machten die Schüler mit Wolldecken zu versorgen. Danach schlichen sie in Teddys Zimmer. Der Kleine lag eingemummelt da, drückte seinen Wolf an sich und schlummerte selig.

„Denkst du, dass alles gut lief?", fragte Harry besorgt, als Ginny und er im Bett lagen.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", antwortete sie, „Offensichtlich sind sie alle noch am Leben und Körperteile sind anscheinend auch keinem abhanden gekommen."

„Wir können uns ja morgen früh erzählen lassen, was passiert ist.", flüsterte Harry schon halb schlafend.

Der Geruch von brutzelnden Würstchen war das erste was Sirius wahrnahm, gefolgt von fröhlichen Stimmen und dem lachen eines Kindes. Verschlafen öffnete er vorsichtig ein Auge und stutzte. Wo war er? Ruckartig war er hellwach und fuhr hoch. Eine schwere, warme Decke glitt von seinen Schultern, dann viel es ihm wieder ein.

„Oh verdammt", fluchte er leise, „Wir sind wirklich eingeschlafen." Er stand auf und sah sich um. Peter lag eigenartig verdreht auf dem Sofa, ansonsten war niemand zu sehen Niemand. „Klasse.", flüsterte er, „Und ich bin auch noch fast der Letzte. Peter zählt eh nicht."

Langsam ging er auf die Küchentür zu und öffnete sie. Dort am Küchentisch waren sie alle versammelt, während Mrs. Harrison gerade dabei war jeden Würstchen auf die Teller zu laden.

„Morgen Schlafmütze!", rief Harrison fröhlich und Sirius starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte seinen Lehrer noch nie so fröhlich und gelöst gesehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er sich nicht sicher überhaupt jemals ein richtiges Lächeln auf Harrisons Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

„Morgen.", grummelte Sirius zurück und bekam gleich ein kollektives „Morgen" zurück. Mit immer noch halb geschlossenen Augen setzte er sich auf einen der letzten beiden noch freien Platz.

„Wie viele Würstchen möchtest du?", fragte Mrs. Harrison ihn freundlich.

„Ähm…."

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde ihr eine Antwort geben, sonst kriegst du 20 Stück, da ist die wie ihre Mum!", lachte Harrison.

„Sehr sehr komisch, Schatz!", antwortete Mrs. Harrison gespielt verletzt, während sie Sirius einen Berg Würstchen auf seinen Teller lud.

„Tut uns sehr Leid, dass wir gestern so spät zurück waren", sagte Harrison zerknirscht, „Wir haben irgendwie die Zeit aus den Augen verloren und wollten euch dann nicht extra wecken."

„Kein Problem!", rief Lily, „Es war ziemlich bequem."

„Jaaaa, für dich vielleicht.", flüsterte James so leise, dass Sirius es fast nicht gehört hätte. Falls Lily es hörte, entschied sie sich aber offensichtlich diese Bemerkung zu übergehen.

„Lief denn alles gut?", fragte Harrison weiter, „Oder gibt es irgendwas, dass wir wissen sollten?"

„Also… ähm….", druckste Lily und sah die Rumtreiber hilfesuchend an.

„Eine Sachen nur.", sprang Remus ein.

„Was denn?", fragte Mrs. Harrison besorgt und sah zu ihrem Sohn hinüber.

„Wir haben festgestellt, dass Teddy es nicht mag von Fremden auf den Arm genommen zu werden.", stellte Remus trocken fest. Einen Moment lang sah Harrison ihn perplex an, dann begann er schallend zu lachen und fragte: „Was ist passiert? Wurden seine Haare signalrot und er hat angefangen zu kreischen?"

„So ungefähr.", antwortete James.

„Welcher arme Schüler hat denn versucht ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen?", fragte Harrison neugierig.

„Prissy.", antwortete Lily, „Ich glaube sie wird sich wohl nie wieder trauen ein Kind zu berühren, es war irgendwie beeindruckend."

„Ja.", stimmte Remus zu, „Sind Sie sicher, dass er nicht zur Hälfte Todesfee oder Alraune ist?"

„Schatz, hast du mir vielleicht irgendwas zu sagen?", wandte sich Harrison mit vor Schalk blitzenden Augen an seine Frau, die ihm nur einen Lächeln schenkte und sagte: „Und wenn, ich würde es dir eh nicht sagen."

In diesem Tonfall ging das Gespräch am Tisch weiter und von Minute zu Minute staunte Sirius mehr über die Stimmung, die in dem Raum herrschte und Harrisons ungezwungenes Benehmen. Sirius genoss das Frühstück sehr und nannte Mrs. Harrison mit ihrer fröhlichen Art bald ebenfalls „Mia". Fast hätte man vergessen können, dass es sich eigentlich um ihren Lehrer und seine Frau handelte. Doch dann betrat Peter die Küche, rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und murmelte: „Guten Morgen. Ähm, Professor Harrison…. Professor McGonnagal ist im Kamin für Sie, Sir."

Sofort wich das Lächeln aus Harrisons Gesicht, er wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit seiner Frau und stand eilig auf. Als er die Küche verlassen hatte wandte Mia sich Peter zu: „Wie viele Würstchen möchtest du, Peter?", fragte sie und wirkte dabei irgendwie merkwürdig abwesend, so als würde sie im Grunde auf ferne Geräusche lauschen. Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis Harrison mit versteinertem Gesicht in die Küche zurück kehrte und völlig emotionslos sagte: „James, Professor McGonnagal möchte Sie sofort sehen. Es ist das Beste, wenn sie gleich gehen."

Unsicher sah James ihn an und Sirius spürte, wie sich sein Inneres zusammenzog. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Etwas Schreckliches musste geschehen sein.

„Ok", sagte James unsicher, als er aufstand, „Wir sehen uns nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum. Danke für das Frühstück, es war sehr lecker."

Damit verließ er die Küche. Harrison blieb noch einen Moment in der Tür stehen, dann setzte er sich und sah abwesend über den Tisch hinweg.

„Alex?", fragte Mia unsicher. „Alex?"

Aber Harrison antwortete nicht, er schien sie überhaupt nicht zu hören. Neben sich spürte Sirius wie Lily zunehmend unruhig wurde.

„Alex?" Wieder keine Antwort. Dann legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm und fragte sanft: „Harry?"

Langsam wandte Harrison den Kopf und sah sie an, dann schien er sich zu sammeln und räusperte sich. „Entschuldigung, ich war kurz abwesend."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Mia unsicher und warf Sirius, Remus, Peter und Lily dabei aus dem Augenwinkel einen beunruhigten Blick zu.

„Ich habe eben mit Professor McGonnagal gesprochen.", sagte Harrison plötzlich wieder fester und blickte dabei seine Schüler und nicht seine Frau an. „Wir halten es für das Beste, wenn ich Sie informiere, sodass James Ihnen nachher nicht erzählen muss, was passiert ist."

Sirius spürte wie auch der letzte Rest Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich und sah wie Remus die Lippen aufeinander presste.

„Heute Morgen haben Nachbarn dem Ministerium gemeldet, dass das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus der Potters aufgestiegen war."

Sirius spürte, wie sein Innerstes zerbrach. „Nein.", flüsterte Lily neben ihm. „Nein, das… das ist nicht möglich. Das kann nicht sein. Wir… wir wollten doch die Ferien bei James zu Hause verbringen. Seine… Sie haben uns eingeladen."

Sirius bemerkte Lilys abwesendes Gemurmel kaum, es war als würde die Realität still stehen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, nicht Mr. Und Mrs. Potter. Sie hatten ihn aufgenommen, ihn zu einem Teil ihrer Familie gemacht. Das konnte, durfte nicht wahr sein. Neben ihm fing Lily an zu schluchzen, Mia stand auf und nahm sie in die Arme, flüsterte leise Worte.

„Aber wieso?", sprach Peter Sirius eigene Gedanken aus. „Wieso James Eltern? Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn."

Harrison holte schwer Luft, so als wolle er etwas sagen, schwieg dann aber doch.

„Peter hat Recht.", hallte plötzlich Remus Stimme so laut durch die Küche, dass die anderen zusammenzuckten. „Die Potters haben Voldemort doch nichts getan. Warum sollte er sie…." Remus Stimme verhallte, nicht fähig die letzten Worte auszusprechen.

„Wir können nur Vermutungen anstellen, allerdings…", flüsterte Harrison.

„Allerdings was?", fragte Sirius plötzlich wütend. „Was könnte es für einen Grund geben? Sie sind… waren zwei wunderbare, nette Menschen. Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

Einen Moment lang sah Harrison ihn durchdringend an, als würde er entscheiden, ob sie bereit wären für die Wahrheit, dann endlich sprach er: „Die Potters sind eine sehr alte, sehr reiche Familie. Als Voldemort seine Anhänger um sich scherte, haben die Potters sich ihm nicht angeschlossen. Das allein würde er wohl durchgehen lassen, aber dann haben sie ein ganz klares Bekenntnis abgegeben. Voldemort hat an ihnen ein Exempel statuieren lassen."

„Was für ein Bekenntnis?", fragte Remus skeptisch.

„Sie haben mich, eine Muggelstämmige zu sich nach Hause eingeladen.", sagte Lily unnatürlich ruhig.

„Vermutlich ja.", stimmte Harrison ihr zu. „Dass James mit Ihnen zusammen ist fiel nicht auf seine Eltern zurück, ähnlich wie bei Sirius, aber… dass sie Sie eingeladen haben… Sie sollen ein abschreckendes Beispiel dafür sein, dass jeder sich entschieden muss."

„Aber das ist einfach… Das ist nicht fair.", flüsterte Peter entsetzt.

„Das ist Krieg.", gab Harrison plötzlich wieder mit harter Stimme zurück. „Krieg ist nicht fair. Er ist schmutzig, grausam und trifft meistens diejenigen, die am wenigsten dafür können."

„Ich muss zu ihm.", sagte Lily plötzlich hastig. „Ich muss ihn sehen, er sollte nicht…"

„Vermutlich ist er noch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt, aber das Beste wird sein, wenn Sie dafür sorgen, dass man ihn nicht mit Fragen bestürmt. Vermutlich wird es heute bereits im Abendpropheten stehen."

Nachdem die vier das Quartier verlassen hatten, saß Harry noch lange auf seinem Platz und starrte ins Leere. Ginny hatte sich währenddessen daran gemacht Teddy zu versorgen.

Seine Großelter. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Er wusste ja, dass sie vor seinen Eltern sterben würden, genau wie die Eltern seiner Mutter, aber er hatte nie danach gefragt wie es passiert war oder wann. Auch als die hier gelandet waren, war ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass er vielleicht dabei sein würde, wenn die Welt seines Vaters zerbrach.

Nach einigen Minuten stand er schließlich auf und holte seinen Besen aus dem Schrank.

„Ich gehe raus, ok?", fragte er Ginny, die im Wohnzimmer saß und war schon aus der Tür bevor sie antworten konnte.

Fliegen, genau das brauchte er jetzt. Alles vergessen, nur den Wind in seinem Gesicht spüren. Auf dem Weg zum Feld kamen viele Schüler an ihm vorbei, doch er sah keinen an, sprach kein Wort. Im Stadion angekommen, wollte er gerade auf seinen Besen steigen, als ihm eine Gestalt auf der obersten Tribüne auffiel. Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte er, was zu tun sei, dann stieg er die Stufen hinauf und setzte sich still neben seinen Vater.

James wusste nicht wie lange Harrison schon da saß, bevor ihm seine Anwesenheit auffiel und es war ihm auch egal. Er ignorierte seinen Lehrer, wollte nicht mit ihm reden, keine leeren Worte hören, die ihm sowieso nicht helfen konnten. Harrison würde schon weg gehen, wenn er ihn nur weiterhin ignorieren würde. Aber Harrison ging nicht weg, nach einer vollen Stunde saß er noch immer da und starrte neben ihm James ins Leere.

„Wollen Sie nicht irgendwas sagen?", fragte James tonlos.

„Was denn?", gab Harrison zurück.

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas. Irgendwas blödes, belangloses, dass mir irgendwie helfen soll."

„Wenn ich denken würde, dass es etwas zu sagen gibt, dass Ihnen helfen könnte, dass würde ich es tun. Aber es gibt einfach nichts.", antwortete Harrison ruhig.

„Warum sind Sie dann hier?"

„Weil ich nicht denke, dass Sie allein sein wollen.", sagte Harrison bestimmt.

„Woher wollen Sie denn wissen, was ich will?"

Einen Moment lang sah Harrison ihn an, dann sagte er ebenso tonlos wie James: „Wenn Sie alleine sind, dann wird Ihnen wirklich bewusst, was der Tod geliebter Menschen bedeutet: Leere, allein sein. Es ist unerträglich, aber unter Menschen werden Sie sich genauso wenig wohl fühlen, denn die Meisten laufen in Ihrer Gegenwart auf rohen Eiern. Sie wissen nicht was sie sagen sollen, also reden sie entweder über ganz was anderes oder sie sind der Meinung, dass Sie unbedingt darüber reden müssen, damit es Ihnen besser geht, also sprechen sie Sie vorsichtig darauf an. Aber darüber reden wollen Sie auch nicht, also gehen Sie um alleine zu sein. Man kann nur zwischen zwei Übeln wählen, also dachte ich, ich sorge dafür, dass Sie weder alleine sind, noch vollgequatscht werden."

„Sie werden mir nicht mehr schreiben, mich nicht mehr vom Zug abholen, mir nicht…"

„Nein, dass werden sie nicht. Das ist jetzt vorbei, James. Manchmal passiert sowas, dass es ein Ereignis gibt, auf das man zurück blickt und weiß: Das war der Moment, an dem ich endgültig aufhörte Kind zu sein."

„Und was? Erwachsen zu werden?", fragte James bissig.

„Nein. Aufzuhören Kind zu sein und erwachsen zu werden sind zwei verschiedene Sachen.", antwortete Harrison ernst.

„Wie alt waren Sie?", fragte James leise. „Sie hören sich an, als…"

„14. Ich war 14, als ich endgültig aufhörte Kind zu sein."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte James.

„Ich sah zu, wie ein Mitschüler von mir ermordet wurde. Es gab keinen Grund, keine Bedeutung. Er war einfach nur da und „überflüssig". Damals habe ich endgültig begriffen, dass nicht immer jemand kommen würde um mich zu retten, dass nicht alles wieder gut werden würde und dass es niemanden gab, den ich fragen konnte und der immer eine Lösung haben würde."

„Denken Sie, dass er das wert ist? Zu kämpfen, auch wenn man vermutlich alle verlieren wird, die man liebt?", flüsterte James.

„Ja, das denke ich. Natürlich haben Sie die Wahl. Sie können sich entscheiden."

„Wieso haben Sie sich für den Kampf entschieden?"

„Das hab ich gar nicht.", gab Harrison zu, „Ich hatte nie eine Wahl. Von Anfang an, sind alle davon aus gegangen, dass ich sowieso kämpfen würde."

„Voldemort hat meine Eltern töten lassen."

Lange Zeit war das, das Letzte was gesagt wurde, dann stand James plötzlich auf und sagte: „Und dafür wird er bezahlen."


	13. Von Zwölf bis Mittag

Jetzt mal ernsthaft: Was muss man tun um mal eine kleine Review zu bekommen? Ich kann ja sehen wieviele Leute diese Story als Alert haben, aber wieso kann sich keiner mal ne Minute Zeit nehmen um mir eine kleine Review zu schreiben? Ich nehme mir ja auch die Zeit die Story zu updaten.

Bitte, Bitte bitte bitte... eine kleine Review =(

Kapitel 13

Von Zwölf bis Mittag

Leise summend füllte Ginny die fertigen Heiltränke in kleine Flaschen und verkorkte sie. Auch wenn die Arbeit im Krankenflügel nicht das war was sie für den Rest ihres Lebens machen wollte, so machte es doch Spaß und sie genoss ihre Zeit mit Poppy und den Umgang mit den Schülern. Vor allem Schülerinnen kamen immer häufiger zu ihr, um sie um Rat und ihre Meinung zu fragen, da sie nicht zum Lehrkörper gehörte und die Schüler sie für noch relativ jung hielten, auch wenn keiner auch nur die geringste Idee davon hatte, dass sie in Wirklichkeit sogar jünger als einige der älteren Schüler war.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs Harrison."

Reflexartig packte Ginny ihren immer griffbereiten Zauberstab, sprang herum und hatte schon einen Fluch auf den Lippen, bevor ihr überhaupt bewusst wurde wer da hinter ihr stand.

„Oh Professor Dumbledore! Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein paranoides Verhalten. Macht der Gewohnheit."

„Oh keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Es ist ganz meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich nicht so heran schleichen sollen."

„Ach Unsinn, ich war nur völlig in Gedanken.", gab Ginny kleinlaut zurück.

„Wie gefällt Ihnen die Arbeit hier auf der Krankenstation?", fragte Dumbldore neugierig.

„Sehr gut! Es macht mir sehr viel Spaß. Und das Beste ist, dass ich nicht fest gebunden bin, sondern mich zwischendurch gut um Teddy kümmern kann."

„Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen so gut gefällt. Was haben Sie denn vorher gemacht?"

„Ich? Ähm, nichts. Ich hab mich vorher um Teddy gekümmert."

„Oh natürlich, wie dumm von mir überhaupt zu fragen.", antwortete Dumbledore, aber Ginny hatte zunehmend das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore dabei war sich eine Meinung zu bilden. Sie fühlte sich immer unwohler und wünschte sich Harry wäre hier. Er wusste bei solchen Gelegenheiten immer was zu sagen war und auch wenn er nicht sonderlich gut war, so hatte er jedenfalls theoretisch Ahnung von Okklumentik. Ginny andererseits hatte keine Ahnung und war versuchte deshalb sich so weit wie möglich an die Wahrheit zu halten.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen denn helfen? Sie sind doch sicherlich nicht hier um sich nach meinem Befinden zu erkundigen, oder?", fragte Ginny schnell um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nun meine Liebe, eigentlich bin ich hier, um Sie zu fragen ob Sie die Weihnachtsferien hier in der Schule verbringen wollen, oder ob Sie nach Hause zu Ihrer Familie waren wollen."

„Oh, ähm…. Ich denke wir werden wohl hier bleiben. Ich meine, wir haben zwar noch nicht darüber gesprochen, aber ich habe schon gehört, dass Weihnachten in Hogwarts ein tollen Erlebnis sein soll, dass werden wir uns wohl nicht entgehen lassen.", beeilte sie sich zu versichern.

„Gut. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und verließ die Krankenstation.

Den ganzen Tag über versuchte Ginny herauszufinden, wie sie ihre Gedanken im Bezug auf Dumbledore Harry gegenüber am besten aussprechen sollte. Doch die richtigen Worte fielen ihr einfach nicht ein. Erst am Abend, als Harry neben ihr schon fast schlief, rang sie sich dazu durch ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zu erzählen.

„Dumbledore war heute bei mir.", sagte sie ruhig in die Stille hinein.

„Mh", murmelte Harry nur schläfrig.

„Er hat gefragt ob wir Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben oder zu unserer Familie fahren."

„Mh"

„Aber eigentlich wollte er mich wohl nur ausfragen. Er hat gefragt, was ich nach der Schule beruflich gemacht habe."

„Mh"

„Und ich hab mich gefragt, wieso wir Dumbledore nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen können.", als Ginny endlich ausgesprochen hatte, was sie nun schon so lange beschäftigte, schien es zwischen den beiden in der Luft zu hängen. Ginny konnte förmlich spüren, wie Harry neben ihr schlagartig hellwach wurde. Einen Moment lang war es still, dann erfüllte plötzlich Licht den Raum und Ginny sah in Harrys ernste Augen.

„Das geht nicht. Die Gefahr ist zu groß.", sagte er ruhig.

„Gefahr? Wir reden hier von Dumbledore! Traust du ihm etwa nicht?", fragte sie halb im Scherz.

„Ob ich Dumbledore traue?! Nicht von zwölf bis Mittag!", rief Harry und begann herzlich zu lachen, als er Ginnys völlig entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Soll das heißen, dass du ihm traust?", fragte er sie.

„Natürlich! Wir reden hier von Dumbledore!", antwortete sie empört.

„Ganz genau. Und ich bezweifle ja auch nicht, dass Dumbledore immer nur das Beste im Sinn hat, jedenfalls das, was er für das beste hält. Aber ich traue ganz einfach seinen Methoden nicht."

„Wie kannst du sowas nur sagen? Nach allem was er für dich getan hat?!"

Einen Moment lang sah Harry Ginny ruhig an, dann sagte er: „Ich bestreite nicht, dass Dumbledore große Dinge getan hat. Für mich und für uns alle, aber er hat jahrelang großen Einfluss auf die Leben sehr vieler Menschen genommen. Er hat immer nach seinen eigenen Motiven gehandelt und getan was er für richtig hielt und das meiner Meinung nach ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er hat die Strippen gezogen, Ginny."

„Aber es ist doch gut ausgegangen!", rief Ginny und fühlte wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„Das ist es, aber es lag nicht nur an ihm, sondern an uns allen. Genauso gut hätte es ein völliges Desaster geben können. Es war ok für uns zu Dumbledore zu laufen, solange wir Kinder waren, aber das ist vorbei. Du bist erwachsen und musst genau wie ich beginnen dich auf dich selbst zu verlassen und deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich habe schon lange aufgehört, mich auch andere zu verlassen und das musst du auch tun. Wir sind keine seiner Schüler mehr." Dann lächelte er, strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fragte: „Was genau würdest du dann sagen? Sowas wie: Hi, ich komme aus der Zukunft, schicken Sie mich zurück?"

Da musste auch Ginny lächeln: „Also so genau hab ich mir das noch nicht überlegt, es fühlt sich nur gut an, zu wissen, dass er da ist und helfen kann."

„Stell dir mal vor, irgendjemand würde herausfinden wer wir sind. Die Auswirkungen wären katastrophal! Ich weiß, es ist viel schreckliches in unseren Leben passiert, aber jedes kleine Detail, dass wir verändern könnte alles verändern!"

„Würden wir beispielsweise versuchen deine Eltern zu retten…"

„Dann würde Voldemort nicht verschwinden und wie viele Menschen dann sterben würden können wir uns kaum ausmalen."

„Na gut.", sagte Ginny resigniert, als sie sich wieder in ihre Decke kuschelte, „dann werden wir es einfach auf uns zukommen lassen und dafür sorgen, dass keiner irgendwas erfährt."

„Genau das werden wir tun.", stimmte Harry ihr zu, kuschelte sich an sie und löschte das Licht.


	14. Frohe Weihnachten

Na, das mit den Reviews hat ja super funktioniert, vielleicht sollte ich sowas öffter machen^^

Passend zum andeuernden Schnee gibt es hier dann mal ein bisschen Weihnachtsstimmung...

Kapitel 14

Frohe Weihnachten

Die Stimmung im Gryffindorturm hatte sich nach dem Tod von James Eltern merklich verändert, die sonst so unbeschwerte Atmosphäre war nun endgültig verschwunden. Anstatt mit Feuereifer neue Streiche zu planen, hatten die Rumtreiber begonnen sich intensiv mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu beschäftigen und das veränderte Verhalten der vier größten Unruhestifter der Schule hatte Auswirkungen auf die Stimmung der gesamten Schule. Jeder Schüler und jeder Lehrer spürte, dass ein großer Teil der Unbeschwertheit verschwunden war.

Als Weihnachten nun immer näher rückte, wurde bald klar, dass die meisten Schüler nach Hause fahren würden um Zeit mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen, nur sehr wenige blieben in Hogwarts zurück. Das Sirius in Hogwarts bleiben würde war ohnehin klar gewesen. Als Lily erklärte, dass sie auch bleiben wolle, sagte sie zwar, sie tue das, weil sie keine unnütze Zeit mit ihrer Schwester verbringen wolle, aber allen war klar, dass sie eigentlich blieb um James Gesellschaft zu leisten. Auch Remus beschloss die Ferien lieber bei seinen Freunden zu verbringen und Peter wäre zwar gerne auch in Hogwarts geblieben, aber seine Mutter schickte einen lange Brief, in dem sie darum bat er möge doch bitte nach Hause kommen. So kam es, dass James, Sirius und Remus ohne Peter im Schlafsaal waren, als Lily am Weihnachtsmorgen hereinstürmte und sich auf Peters Bett fallen ließ.

„Aufstehen!", rief sie und beobachtete vergnügt, wie Remus völlig überrascht hoch fuhr und Sirius vor Schreck aus dem Bett fiel. James dagegen regte sich gar nicht und schlief seelenruhig weiter.

„Merlin Lily, war das nötig?", fragte Sirius während er sich missmutig die Seite rieb auf der er gelandet war.

„Ach komm schon Sirius, du sahst schon fast elegant dabei aus.", grinste Lily zurück. „Naja, fast.", stellte Remus fest. Woraufhin Sirius ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Allerdings werde ich dich erst dann richtig bewundern, wenn du James aus dem Bett bekommst, das ist jeden morgen ein echter Kampf.", fügte Remus mit einem Seitenblick auf den noch immer fest schlummernden James hinzu.

„Mh, ich glaub das schaff ich. Dann machen wir Dornröschen mal wach."

Vorsichtig ging sie auf James zu, setze sich auf sein Bett und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Hinter ihr begann Sirius zu würgen und murmelte etwas, dass sich nach: „Bitte nicht vor dem Kind", anhörte.

Vorsichtig öffnete James ein Auge und fragte: „Träume ich noch oder ist das der schönste Weckruf seit langem?"

„Frohe Weihnachten.", flüsterte Lily und wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als Sirius rief: „Ja, ja Leute, wir wissens. Jetzt lasst uns die Geschenke auspacken!"

Lily hatte ihren Haufen Geschenke extra mitgebracht, damit sie sie gemeinsam öffnen konnten und fleißig begannen sie sich durch ihre Haufen zu arbeiten. Am Ende lagen vor jedem von ihnen zwei gleich aussehende Geschenke, die sie nicht so einfach zuordnen konnten und die außen keine Karte hatten.

„Ok, welches zuerst?", fragte Remus während er neugierig, das kleine viereckige Geschenk beäugte.

„Ich bin für das große weiche.", sagte James und sah die anderen an.

„Ha, wir lassen die Frau des Hauses entschieden.", grinste Sirius und sah Lily erwartungsvoll an.

„Äh... ich bin für das kleine.", antwortete Lily, die nach der Bezeichnung als „Frau des Hauses" leicht rot geworden war.

„Alles klar. Bei drei!", rief James, während alle das viereckige Geschenk in die Hand nahmen. „Eins... zwei .... drei!"

„Oh!", rief Lily erfreut, als sie alle auf das Geschenk blickten, dass unter dem Papier zum Vorschein gekommen war. Es war das Bild, das Hagrid von ihnen und Teddy gemacht hatte. Jedes in einem hübschen kleinen Rahmen und dabei eine Karte von Hagrid auf der er ihnen frohe Weihnachten wünschte.

„Das ist aber hübsch!", flüsterte Lily.

„Ja, darauf werde ich gut aufpassen.", stimmte Sirius zu und stellte das Bild auf seinen Nachttisch.

„Hey Moony, alles klar?", fragte James plötzlich.

„Was? Oh ja, alles in Ordnung.", antwortete dieser, blickte aber weiterhin nachdenklich auf das Foto.

„Stimmt was nicht damit?", fragte Lily nach.

„Doch, doch!", beeilte sich Remus zu versichern, „Ich hab nur das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwas wichtiges übersehe. Egal, lasst uns das letzte Geschenk auspacken, mal sehen von wem es ist."

„Sind das..."

„Pullover.", beendete James Lilys angefangenen Satz.

„Ganz eindeutig Pullover und zwar selbst gestrickte.", fügte Sirius überrascht hinzu.

Lilys Pullover hatte die gleiche Farbe wie ihre Augen, Sirius war schwarz, James beige und Remus grauschwarz. Aber das, was die vier am meisten überraschte war der Teddy, der vorne zu sehen war.

Lily war die erste, die verstand woher der Pullover kam.

„Seht mal!", rief sie fröhlich, „der Teddy ändert seine Farbe!"

Jetzt sahen auch die anderen, wie der kleine Teddy langsam seine Farbe verändert.

„Ein Geschenk von einem Lehrer?", fragte Remus. „Glaubt ihr, dass Harrison das macht?"

„Es ist ja nicht von Harrison. Seht ihr?", antwortete Sirius und hielt eine Karte hoch. „Sie sind von Teddy!"

„Oh, das ist total süß! Gut das wir ihm auch was geschenkt haben."

„Ähm, Lily... Wir haben ihm doch gar nichts geschenkt!", rief James aus.

„Klar haben wir. Ich hab meine Eltern gebeten mir eine Ausgabe von Grimms Märchen zu schicken, die hab ich eingepackt und geschrieben, es sei von uns allen."

„Was sind denn Grimms Märchen?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Es sind Mugglemärchen, so wie es in der magischen Welt ja auch welche gibt. Ich hab gesehen, dass er die Märchen von Beedle schon hatte, also dachte ich die Mugglemärchen wären vielleicht auch ganz lustig." Plötzlich wurde Lily dann doch unsicher, als sie die entgeisterten Gesichter der vier Jungen sah. „War es doch keine gute Idee?", fragte sie leise.

„Keine gute Idee?!", rief Sirius, „Das ist genial! Ich liebe die Märchen von Beedle, kannst du mir zum Geburtstag vielleicht auch mal die anderen schenken?"

Erleichtert sah Lily ihn an. „Ja Sirius, das mach ich bestimmt."

Als die vier zum Frühstück in die große Halle kamen, waren alle Haustische verschwunden und nur in der Mitte stand ein Tisch für etwa 15 Personen.

„Ah, guten Morgen und frohe Weihnachten!", begrüßte Dumbledore sie fröhlich. „Über die Ferien, sind wir nur 15 Leute, die hier essen, da dachte ich es sei doch gemütlicher wenn wir alle zusammen sitzen, was sollen da die Haustische. Oh, übrigens sehr schöne Pullover."

„Äh, danke Professor. Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten.", antwortet Remus. „Frohe Weihnachten.", murmelten auch die anderen drei und nahmen am Tisch platz. Außer ihnen saßen da nur noch die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Slughorn am Tisch, sowie drei Ravenclaws die Lily nicht kannte, ein Gryffindor Erstklässler (der ziemlich verloren aussah) und Severus Snape, der seinen Blick stur in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung wandte. Traurig seufzte Lily auf, als sie an ihren ehemaligen besten Freund dachte und blickte hinüber zu den drei Verrückten, die sie jetzt zu ihren besten Freunden zählte. Auch Danae, die in den letzten Jahren ihre beste Freundin gewesen war, entfernte sich immer weiter von ihr. Oder entfernte sich Lily von Danae?

„Fast sind wir vollzählig. Es fehlen nur noch... Ah, da sind sie ja! Fröhliche Weihnachten Familie Harrison!", rief Dumbledore erfreut.

„Frohe Weihnachten an alle.", antwortete Mia, während ihr Mann Teddy in seinen Hochstuhl setzte.

„Oh, Sie haben ja auch solche schicken Pullover. Sind die gerade in Mode?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Was?", fragte Harrison und blickte irritiert an sich herunter.

Tatsächlich, auch Harrison und Teddy trugen Strickpullover, nur Mia nicht.

Neugierig betrachtete Lily die Pullover. Teddys war knall rot und bis sich hervorragend mit seinen heute ebenfalls roten Haaren und vorne war ein riesiger Wolf zu sehen. Harrisons Pullover war blau und hatte ein Hippogreifenmuster.

„Ein Hippogreif?", fragte James neugierig.

„Jepp", antwortete Mia mit blitzenden Augen, „Ich versuche schon seit Jahren ihn dazu zu überreden sich einen tätowieren zu lassen, aber irgendwie schaltet er da auf stur."

„Warum wohl?", grummelte Harrison leise, „Weil es total bescheuert aussehen würde!"

„Was hast du gesagt, Schatz? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden.", sagte Mia mit honigsüßer Stimme.

„Gar nichts, gar nichts.", beeilte sich Harrison zu beeilen und alle am Tisch mussten ein grinsen unterdrücken.

„Na gegen Tattoos scheint er doch allgemein nichts zu haben, oder?", flüsterte Sirius James leise ins Ohr.


	15. Beste Freunde, immer

Kapitel 15

Beste Freunde? Immer!

Die Feiertage vergingen wie im Flug und ehe die Bewohner des Schlosses sich versahen, waren die Ferien vorbei, die Haustische standen wieder an ihren Plätzen und die restliche Schüler kehrten von zu Hause zurück.

Für die Siebtklässler begann nun die wirklich stressige zeit, das letzte Semester begann und Gerüchten zu folge hatte man sogar Sirius Black in der Bibliothek gesehen (obwohl das nie bewiesen wurde und bis heute stark bezweifelt wird).

Auch die Lehrer hatten immer mehr zu tun, galt es doch die Abschlussprüfungen für jeden Jahrgang fest zu legen. Über all die Arbeit vergaßen die Harrisons sogar weiter nach Möglichkeiten zur Heimreise zu suchen.

„Wir sind einfach zu sehr mit dem hier und jetzt beschäftigt.", seufzte Harry eines Abends ende Januar, während er sich neben Ginny auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Ginny gähnte ausgiebig und antwortete: „Vielleicht sollten wir heute Abend einfach mal früh ins Bett gehen."

„Kann nicht, hab Hausaufgaben.", grummelte Harry.

„Ähm Schatz, vielleicht hast du hier irgendwas falsch verstanden, aber...", Ginny grinste fröhlich, sah Harry an und ihre Stimme veränderte sich plötzlich. Sie wurde ruhig und langsam, ein bisschen so, als würde sie mit Teddy sprechen. „Harry, du bist jetzt der Lehrer. Du darfst jetzt Hausaufgaben aufgeben und die Schüler müssen sie machen."

„Oh nein, wirklich?! Wieso hast du mir das denn nicht früher gesagt?!", sagte Harry lachen, dann grinste er, hob sie lachende Ginny hoch und sagte: „Vielleicht hast du recht, wir sollten heute wirklich mal früher ins Bett gehen."

Im Gryffindorturm saßen die vier Rumtreiber derweil in ihrem Schlafsaal und diskutierten die Möglichkeiten für Lilys Geburtstagsparty. Während James und Sirius fleißig Vorschläge machten kommentierten Peter und Remus, der wie üblich auch gleich eine Liste mit Dingen führte, die noch zu erledigen waren.

„Ok, wir können die Hauselfen fragen, ob sie uns mit dem Essen helfen. Bestimmt können wir so eine Torte und sonstigen Naschkram besorgen.", sagte James gerade.

„Klar, ich schleich mich nach Hogsmead und besorge uns noch Butterbier. Wenn ich nett frage, hilft Rosmertha uns bestimmt.", antwortete Sirius träumerisch.

„Und...", wollte James gerade fortfahren, als Peter sich räusperte. „Was ist?", fragte Sirius überrascht.

„Haben wir nicht was wichtiges vergessen?", fragte Peter ruhig.

„Was denn?", sagte Remus und schaute über den Rand seines Notizbuches hinweg.

„Naja, Lilys beste Freundin.... Hat irgendjemand daran gedacht Danae zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht schon was geplant hat?"

Die anderen drei Jungen starrten ihren Freund völlig verdattert an, bis Sirius mal wieder das offensichtliche in Worte fasste: „Oh oh."

„Denkt ihr Danae würde das machen? Die letzten Monate hat Lily doch sowieso meistens mit uns rum gehangen und kaum mehr mit ihr.", fragte James besorgt.

„Schon, aber die beiden sind schon ewig gute Freunde, ich mein... hat Danae nicht auch in den letzten Jahren immer was kleines organisiert?", gab Remus zurück.

„Mh, ich erinnere mich, dass da was war, aber sooooo toll war es auch nicht.", sagte Sirius mit nachdenklichem Gesicht.

„Es war deswegen nicht so toll, weil es schon immer sehr früh damit endete, dass James Lily ein Geschenk gab und sie fragte ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Dann fing Lily immer an zu schreien, schmiss James das Geschenk an den Kopf und beide stürmten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann bist du immer hinterher, um zu verhindern, dass James noch irgendwas dummes macht und zu gucken, ob er vielleicht stark blutet. Das ist vermutlich der Grund warum du dich an die Partys kaum erinnerst Sirius.", sagte Remus ruhig, ohne auch nur von seinem Notizbuch auszusehen. Einen Moment lang sahen seine Freunde ihn sprachlos an, bevor Sirius anfing zu grinsen und unschuldig fragte: „Denkt ihr das passiert dieses Jahr auch? Vielleicht wirft Lily ihm das Geschenk ja aus Gewohnheit an den Kopf!"

Sirius, Remus und Peter lachten laut, während James gespielt verletzt in die Runde guckte, aber auch auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln aus.

Dann sagte er: „Ich rede morgen mit Danae. Ist wohl das beste."

_(kurze Zwischenbemerkung: Grade der 111. Favoriteneintrag. Juhu! Ich geh jetzt und hohl mir meinen Likör, also nicht wundern, wenn es jetzt mit der Rechtschreibung bergab geht^^)_

Danae marschiert gerade dick eingemummelt durch den Schnee zurück ins Schloss, als sie hörte wie jemand hinter ihr her rief.

„Danae! Hei, Danae!"

Überrascht drehte sie sich um und sah in das vor Kälte gerötete Gesicht von James Potter.

„Hi.", sagte sie völlig überrascht und kam sich dabei irgendwie blöd vor. Immerhin ging sie seit mehr als sechs Jahren mit ihm in eine Klasse.

„Öhm, hei", antwortete er, plötzlich unsicher was er sagen sollte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment peinlichen Schweigens sagte Danae: „Soooo, womit kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ähm. Ich. Also, ähm.... es geht um Lilys Geburtstag. Ich wollte wissen, ob du irgendwas geplant hast."

„Was?", fragte Danae nervös und sah James unsicher an.

„Naja, also meine Freunde und ich haben uns schon was überlegt, aber wir wussten nicht, ob du auch was planst und wir wollten dich fragen, ob du mit uns mitmachen willst oder ob wir mit dir oder...", plötzlich stoppte James mitten im Satz und sah Danae beinahe flehendlich an. Während seiner ganzen Rede hatte er kein einziges mal Luft geholt.

„Oh, ihr habt schon was geplant?", fragte sie mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. „Das, das ist gut, weil... weil ich nämlich sowieso gedacht habe, das ihr etwas macht. Deswegen hab ich dieses Jahr einfach nichts geplant."

„Wirklich?", fragte James sie, wobei er vergeblich versuchte den hoffnungsvollen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Ja. Ja klar. Ich meine, sie ist ja jetzt mit die zusammen und hängt sowieso meistens mit deinen Freunden rum, also klar."

„Oh, ok. Willst du uns helfen, oder..."

„Euch helfen?", fragte Danae unerwartet heftig. „Nein. Ich mein, nein warum sollt ich. Ihr seit doch so ein eingespieltes Team, ihr macht das schon."

„OK, Danke. Wir sehen uns dann im Gemeindschaftsraum.", sagte James und wandte sich Richtung Schloss, dabei sah er weder die Tränen, die ungewollt über Danaes Wangen liefen, noch den Zettel mit der Überschrift „Lilys Party", die Danae in Fetzen riss und vom Wind davon tragen ließ.

Am Montagabend war es dann endlich soweit, Lilys 18. Geburtstag. Als Lily abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, erwartete sie bereits halb eine kleine Party von Danae. Bei den vielen Schülern, die die Schule beherbergte hatte eigentlich immer irgendwer Geburtstag, so dass Abends in einer Ecke ein Paar Tische für die Schüler zusammen geschoben wurden, die an der kleinen Party Teil haben wollten, aber als sie jetzt den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat stockte ihr der Atem. Der ganze Raum war geschmückt, ein riesiges Banner verkündete „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Lily!" in großen Buchstaben quer über die ganze Wand. Alle Tische waren zusammen geschoben worden und machten beherbergten ein Buffet mit Köstlichkeiten, die ihres gleichen suchten und in der Mitte stand eine riesige Geburtstagstorte mit 18 brennenden Kerzen.

„Überraschung!"

Lily stand einfach nur da und starrte völlig verdattert auf ihr gesamtes Haus, das ihr mit Butterbier in den Händen zu prostete.

„Ähh, danke.", sagte sie unsicher und sah sich nervös um. Schon kam James auf sie zu gerannt und küsste sie. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich weiß, ich hab es heute morgen schon gesagt, aber hier ist es nochmal: Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Plötzlich wieder gewohnt selbstbewusst lächelte sie ihn an und sagte: „Danke. Ward ihr das alles?"

„Naja, eigentlich war ich das. Aber James durfte mir helfen.", sagte ein grinsender Sirius.

Einen Moment lang sah Lily auf den Jungen, den sie sechs Jahre lang für völlig arrogant, kindisch und albern gehalten hatte, dann umarmte sie ihn und sagt leise: „Danke Sirius. Ihr seit großartig."

„Nichts was wir nicht für unseren Ehrenrumtreiber tun würden.", antwortete er und strahlte sie glücklich an. Dann ging Lily und umarmte auch Remus und Peter.

Remus war immer der einzige der vier Rumtreiber gewesen mit dem Lily sich von Anfang an verstanden hatte, aber auch Sirius mit seiner fröhlichen Art war ihr in den letzten Monaten ans Herz gewachsen und endlich verstand sie was Remus an seinen Freunden fand.

Die Party war mittlerweile bereits seit Stunden voll im gange und die ersten Schüler verabschiedeten sich bereits ins Bett, als Lily zum ersten Mal auffiel, das jemand fehlte.

„Hei Prissy, hast du Danae gesehen?", fragte sie ihre Klassenkameradin.

„Schon länger nicht, aber ich glaube sie ist vorhin nach oben gegangen."

„OK, danke.", antwortete Lily und wandte sich Richtung Schlafsaal. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe wurde sie von Peter aufgehalten.

„Schon müde? Oder geht's dir etwa nicht gut?", fragte er sie besorgt. Lily lächelte nur dankbar über die Sorge des anderen.

„Alles ok, ich wollte nur schnell was holen.", antwortete sie und ging eilig die Treppe hinauf. Sie fand Danae auf der Fensterbank sitzend und aufs Schulgelände guckend.

„Danae, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie unsicher.

Danae fuhr völlig entsetzt zusammen und sah Lily mit merkwürdig verschleiertem Blick an. „Was machst du hier oben? Du solltest unten sein und deine Party genießen. Deine Freunde haben sich soviel Mühe gegeben.", sagte Danae mit selbst für sie überraschend bitterer Stimme.

„Was meinst du damit? Du solltest auch unten sein und die Party genießen. Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Gar nichts ist los mit mir."

Lily setzte sich neben sie und sah sie besorgt an. Weißt du, ich hatte mich eigentlich schon auf eine Party von dir gefreut. Mit den Jungs hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet."

„versteh ich gar nicht", antwortete Danae leise, „Wo du doch jetzt eine von ihnen bist."

„Eine von ihnen? Wie meist du das?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Na, genau wie Sirius es gesagt hat. Du bist jetzt ein „Ehrenrumtreiber". Du gehörst zu der Clique überhaupt, die in die jeder rein will, aber keiner schafft es."

„Ach Quatsch! Ich bin James Freundin, nicht mehr. Und was ist das für ein Gerede von einer Clique? Sie sind einfach nur beste Freunde!"

„Beste Freunde? Sie haben einen Namen für sich und Spitznamen, die nur sie benutzen dürfen! Du denkst du gehörst nicht dazu? Mit wie vielen Mädchen ist Sirius schon ausgegangen? Oder Peter? Oder Remus? Aber keine von denen hat jemals ständig mit ihnen am Tisch gesessen, keine hat jemals eine echte „Rumtreiberparty bekommen oder wurde sogar als „Ehrenrumtreiber" bezeichnet. Seh es ein, Lily, du bist längst eine von ihnen. Und für uns andere ist da kein Platz mehr!" Wütend sand Danae auf und sah in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

„Aber... Aber das ist doch gar nicht war. Du bist doch trotzdem noch meine beste Freundin!"

„Ist das so?", fragte Danae leise, „Wann haben wir denn das letzte mal miteinander gesprochen? Und warum hast du die Rumtreiber gefragt, ob sie mit dir babysitten und nicht mich? Ihr fünf habt doch sogar passende Strickpullover!"

Sprachlos sah Lily Danae an. Es dauerte lange, bis sie wieder sprach. „Ich vermisse dich Danae, Ich weiß, ich hab dich vernachlässigt und das tut mir Leid, es ist nur soviel passiert und irgendwie vergeht die Zeit so schnell und... Irgendwann ist es schon so lange her, dass man den Anschluss verloren hat, aber du bist doch trotzdem noch meine beste Freundin. Ich verspreche dir, wir werden ab morgen wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Danae sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann sagte sie: „Beste Freunde?"

„Immer!", antwortete Lily.

Danach gingen die beiden gemeinsam wieder runter um den Rest der Party zu genießen.

„Ich muss aber zugeben, dass die vier da echt ein Händchen für haben.", flüsterte Danae Lily zu und griff sich ein Butterbier.

Als Danae und Lily am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam zum Frühstück in die Halle kamen, stand James auf, winkte die Mädchen herüber und rief: „Guten Morgen Ladies! Wir haben den beiden schönsten Mädchen der Schule Plätze frei gehalten!"

„Schleimer.", murmelte Danae, strahlte aber übers ganze Gesicht, als sie sich dazu setzte.


	16. Gemeinsam

Kapitel 16

Gemeinsam

Tief in Gedanken versunken wanderte Harry in der ersten Februarwoche durchs Schloss. „Mh," murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Was mach ich nur mit

Valentinstag? Das ist unser erster zusammen und eigentlich mach ich mir da auch nichts daraus, aber ignorieren kann ich ihn wohl kaum."

Harry wurde plötzlich in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen, als er zwei Schüler sah, die sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber standen. Harry seufzte leise und dachte: „Gryffindor und Slytherin, mal wieder. Das es auch jedes mal vor einem Spiel in einem regelrechten Krieg ausarten muss."

„Aber aber meine Herren!", rief er laut und sah zu, wie die beiden Fünftklässler vor Schreck einen Satz nach hinten machten.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los? Sollten Sie nicht längst in ihren Klassen sein?"

Eilig entschuldigten sich die beiden und rannten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon, allerdings wie Harry bemerkte, nicht ohne sich vorher noch drohende Blicke zu zuwerfen.

„Irgendwas muss sich da doch machen lassen.", dachte Harry traurig, „Sie sollten lieber gemeinsam gegen Voldemort kämpfen, als sich untereinander zu bekriegen."

Plötzlich stutze Harry. Ihm war gerade eine Idee gekommen. Zwar eine völlig verrückte Idee, aber gerade für diese war Professor Dumbledore ja bekanntlich zu haben. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Am Montag nach dem Quidditchspiel erhob sich Dumbledore beim Abendessen von seinem Stuhl und bat um Ruhe.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich habe eine wichtige Ansage zu machen! In den letzten Tagen wurde ich von mehr als einem Mitglied des Lehrkörpers über die zunehmende Aggressivität der einzelnen Häuser untereinander in Kenntnis gesetzt und wir haben uns etwas überlegt von dem ich hoffe, dass es bei allen von euch großen Zuspruch finden wird: Wir bieten jedem Schüler einen Tag Schulfrei."

Auf diese Worte folgten allgemeines ungläubiges Gemurmel und vereinzelter Ablaus. Einen Moment lang ließ Dumbledore seine Worte wirken, bevor er erneut die Arme hob. „Aber! Es gibt immer ein aber! Jeder von euch darf sich einen beliebigen Tag frei nehmen, ohne Erklärungen und ohne für diesen speziellen Tag Hausarbeiten anfertigen zu müssen. Ihr könnt euch ein verlängertes Wochenende machen, für Prüfungen lernen oder einen Tag ausruhen, nachdem ihr euch in der Nacht vorher verbotener Weise mit unerlaubten Getränken versorgt habt." (Dabei warf er dem Gryffindortisch einen wissenden Blick zu und die Rumtreiber hatten sogar den Anstand rot zu werden) „Allerdings nur falls die Schulmannschaft den Lehrkörper im Quidditchspiel, dass diesen Sonntag stattfinden soll, schlägt."

Auf diese Worte folgte völlig entsetztes Schweigen bis jemand laut und ungläubig rief: „Schulmannschaft?!"

„Ganz genau, Mr. Black. Schulmannschaft. Die Quidditchspieler der einzelnen Häuser sollen sich zusammen setzten und eine Schulmannschaft zusammenstellen, die dann gegen ihre großartigen Lehrer spielen darf. Gewinnen die Schüler, bekommt jeder einen Verfügungstag, gewinnen die Lehrer, dann bekommen sie alle einen Tag frei, an dem dann die Älteren Schüler, die Jüngeren unterrichten müssen. Dabei müssen auch Hausaufgaben aufgegeben werden und jeder Vertretungslehrer muss einen Bericht über den Unterricht abgeben, damit klar ist, dass auch wirklich gearbeitet wird. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Die ganze Halle war totenstill, man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können. Dann fragte Antonin Dolohov, der Kapitän der Slytherins: „Welche Lehrer werden antreten?"

„Ah, gute Frage. Das ist bis jetzt noch nicht entschieden, da aber Professor Harrison der Kopf hinter dieser äußerst spannenden Idee ist, hoffe ich auf seine Teilnahme." Dabei sah er fragend zu besagtem Lehrer hinüber, der zustimmend nickte. Dumbledore lächelte und sah wieder auf Dolohov. „Die restlichen Teammitglieder bleiben bis zum Spiel geheim. Die Schüler haben selbstverständlich ebenfalls das Recht ihre Aufstellung bis zum Spieltag geheim zu halten. Gut, dann sehen wir uns ja alle beim Spiel." Endete Dumbledore seine Rede und setzte sich. Gerade als es wieder laut zu werden begann, erhob Harrison sich von seinem Stuhl und rief: „Die einzige Bedingung ist, dass aus jedem Haus mindestens ein Spieler vertreten sein muss. Für die notwendigen Gespräche unter den Häusern bin ich jederzeit gerne bereit mein Klassenzimmer nach Unterrichtsschluss zur Verfügung zu stellen."

Nach diesen Worten setzte sich Harrison wieder und die ganze Halle schien zu explodieren. Überall entbrannten Gespräche und um sich verständlich zu machen musste man bald schon eher schreien, als reden.

„Nun denn", wandte sich McGonagall an Harry, „Das ist die bei weitem interessanteste Idee seit langem um die Rivalität etwas ein zu dämmen, aber wie wollen sie noch sechs weitere Lehre zum Mitmachen überreden. Die meisten werden nicht besonders begeistert sein."

„Als erstes hoffe ich auf die Mitarbeit meiner Frau, die wirklich sehr gut ist und zum anderen rechne ich fest mit Ihnen, Professor.", antwortete Harry mit ernster Stimme und sah amüsiert zu, wie Minerva McGonagall sich vor Schreck an ihrem Kürbissaft verschluckte.

An diesem Abend trafen sich alle Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer, um darüber zu diskutieren, wer an diesem Spiel teilnehmen sollte. Harry bot sich gleich zu Beginn als Sucher an und Ginny meldete dich freiwillig als Jägerin. Danach wurde die Sache schon etwas schwieriger. Professor Slughorn teilte allen mit, dass er die Idee großartig fände, er aber leider Angst habe, der Besen würde unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen. Auch wenn alle ihm zusicherten, dass das sicher nicht geschehen würde, waren vermutlich trotzdem alle Lehrer ebenfalls dieser Meinung.

Nach einigen Minuten, sagte Professor McGonagall dann: „Na gut, ich war Treiber in meiner Schulzeit. Und ich bin bereit mitzumachen. Merlin weiß, wir werden nicht kampflos untergehn!" „Hört hört!", rief Professor Slughorn fröhlich.

„Danke Minerva.", lächelte Ginny ihr dankbar zu, „Es wird bestimmt großartig."

„Es geht doch auch gar nicht darum zu gewinnen.", erinnerte Harry seine Kollegen, „Es geht nur darum, dass die verschiedenen Häuser sich zusammensetzten und versuchen ein Ziel zu erreichen. Gemeinsam."

„Genau", stimmte Madame Hooch zu, „Vielleicht wäre es sogar gut, wenn sie gewinnen. Dann merken sie, was sie gemeinsam erreichen können. Ich mach mit, als Jägerin."

„Klasse, vier haben wir schon. Drei fehlen noch. Aber egal was eigentlich wertvoll wäre Rolanda, wir werden unser bestes tun!", rief Professor McGonagall, plötzlich vollkommen mitgerissen von der Idee.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Aurora?", fragte Madame Hooch, „Sie haben doch auch in Ihrer Schulmannschaft gespielt, oder?"

Professor Sinistra schien sich äußerst Unwohl zu fühlen, nickte dann aber und sagte: „Ja, als Jägerin."

„Wieso machen Sie dann nicht mit?", fragte Ginny.

Professor Sinistra nickte resigniert und sagte: „Also gut. Ich bin dabei."

„Ich auch, Treiber.", sagte Professor Gromson, der Muggelkundelehrer plötzlich, „Komm schon, Brian. Wir brauchen noch einen Hüter. Was ist mit dir?"

Brian Smith, der Lehrer für Alte Runen nickte knapp.

„Fantastisch!", rief Dumbledore fröhlich. „Wann haben sie denn alle Zeit zum üben?"

„Das Beste ist wohl, wenn wir gleich morgen Abend anfangen.", sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Denn im Gegensatz zu den Schülern, sind wir nicht im Training."

„Da haben Sie recht.", seufzte Professor McGonagall, „Ich kann zwar nur für mich sprechen, aber ich bin wirklich ziemlich eingerostet."

„Also gut dann, morgen Abend um acht."

Alle Lehrer nickten zustimmend, denn einen freien Tag hätten sie eigentlich auch alle ganz gerne mal.

„Harry, wo hast du das Geld hingelegt?", rief Ginny aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

„Moment!", rief Harry zurück und lass noch schnell die letzten Sätze von Schneewitchen, einem von Teddys Lieblingsmärchen vor. Dann setzte er Teddy wieder auf den Fußboden, zerstrubelte ihm liebevoll das Haar und sagte: „Warum gehst du nicht noch schnell ein bisschen Spielen bevor ich dich ins Bett bringe, Kleiner? Ich geh schnell und guck was Ginny will, ja?"

Teddy nickte ihm mit ernstem Gesicht zu und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Harry seinerseits wandte sich Richtung Arbeitszimmer und fand Ginny seinen Schreibtisch durchwühlend vor. Leise schlich er sich an sie heran und sagte laut: „Was willst du denn mit dem Geld?"

Ginny machte einen Satz, packte ihren Zauberstab und hatte schon halb einen Fluch gemurmelt, bevor ihr auffiel, wen sie da gerade verhexen wollte.

„Merlin Harry, musst du uns beide in Lebensgefahr bringen?!"

„Uns beide?", fragte Harry lachend, „Momentan sehe ich konkret nur eine Gefahr für mich."

„Tja, ich würde sagen, dass mein fast Herzinfarkt wahrscheinlich nicht sichtbar war.", sagte sie mit pikierter Stimme.

Harry lächelte sie breit an und fragte: „Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Du kannst mir sagen, wo du unser Geld hin getan hast."

„Hier.", antwortete Harry und zog die unterste Schublade auf, „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen, aber... was willst du denn damit? Oh nein!", rief er dann in gespieltem Horror, „Bitte nicht noch ein Paar Schuhe! Sonst muss ich Dumbledore um ein Extrazimmer bitten!"

„Ha ha.", schnaubte Ginny, „Sooo viele Schuhe hab ich gar nicht."

Anstatt zu antworten, starrte Harry sie nur ungläubig an.

„Egal.", beeilte sie sich dann zu versichern, „Ich will morgen mit Teddy in die Winkelgasse um uns Besen zu kaufen. Wir können ja kaum auf unseren fliegen, die sind viel zu modern und sie haben zu viele Schutzzauber um sie zu verändern."

„Oh, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht.", gab Harry betreten zu.

„mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich die neusten und besten besorge, ok? Dann kann ich auch gleich noch neue Klamotten für Teddy besorgen. Er wächst einfach viel zu schnell. Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, ist er bald größer als wir. Wo wir gerade von ihm sprechen: Wo ist Teddy?"

„Ich hab ihn spielen geschickt, bevor ich ihn ins Bett bringe.", antwortete Harry, „Aber jetzt wo du es sagst: Es ist bedrohlich still, kein gutes Zeichen."

„Harry", sagte Ginny mit Unheil verkündender Stimme, „Du hast doch den Spielzeugbesen weggeschlossen?! Wenn noch eine von meinen Vasen zu Bruch geht, dann..."

Was immer Ginny gerade sagen wollte, ging unter in dem lauten Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas und einer Kinderstimme, die laut und vernehmlich sagte: „Upsi."

In Harrys Klassenzimmer hatten sich derweil alle 28 Quidditchspieler der Schule versammelt und redeten nun schon seit einer guten halben Stunde durcheinander, als Jane Ludlum, die Hufflepuffsucherin mit ihrem Zauberstab ein lautes Geräusch verursachte und rief: „Ruhe! So kommen wir doch nicht weiter!"

Plötzlich still, sahen die meisten Schüler Jane entgeistert an. Die fuhr allerdings unbeirrt fort: „Als erstes sollen wir uns alle in einen Kreis setzten, da lässt es sich fiel besser reden. Anstatt, dass jedes Team sich einzeln hinsetzte. So geht das doch nicht."

In Ermangelung eines besseren Vorschlags setzten sich alle in einen großen Kreis und blieben dann überraschender Weise ruhig, so als würden sie erwarten, dass endlich einer die Sache in die Hand nahm.

„Mach weiter Jane. Du hast so gut angefangen, da kannst du auch gleich weiter machen.", sagte Jessica Goldstein, die Kapitänin der Hufflepuffs.

„Ok.", sagte Jane, plötzlich doch etwas nervös, „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir sagen, dass grundsätzlich alle vier Kapitäne in die Mannschaft kommen? Dann haben wir aus jedem Haus schon mal jemanden dabei und ich denke, es wird dann einfacher alles zu entscheiden." Die anderen Spieler nickten zustimmend und Jane räusperte sich nervös.

„Dann haben wir also schon mal Antonin Dolohov als Treiber für Slytherin, Sean O'Leary als Hüter für Ravenclaw , Jessica Goldstein als Jägerin für Hufflepuff und James Potter als Jäger für Gryffindor. Bleiben noch ein Treiber, der Sucher und ein Jäger. Fangen wir mit dem Sucher an? Jeder kann einen Vorschlag machen und dann stimmen wir ab."

Erneut füllte zustimmendes Gemurmel den Raum. Dann erhob sich James Potter und sagte laut: „Ich habe einen Vorschlag für den Sucher."

Und um was wetten wir, dass es deren Sucher ist?", flüsterte Dolohov einem seiner Teamkollegen genervt zu.

„Na dann hau raus, James.", sagte Janes. Sonderlich gespannt war sie nicht, denn eigentlich war sowieso zu erwarten, dass jeder seine eigenen Kameraden dabei haben wollte.

„Ich schlage Regulus Black vor."

Einen Moment lang war es totenstill und alle starrten James ungläubige an. „Was?", fragte Regulus unsicher.

„Sorry Trina, aber Regulus ist eindeutig der beste Sucher hier. Und wir wollen doch gewinnen oder?"

„Was ist denn hier los?", dachte Jane entsetzt, „James Potter, Mr. Alle-Slytherins-sind-böse schlägt tatsächlich Regulus Black vor?"

„Wer ist noch dafür?", fragte James nun mit fester Stimme.

Zögernd hoben die Slytherins ihre Hände und auch die meisten Gryffindors schlossen sich ihrem Kapitän an. Nachdem auch die anderen ihren Schock überwunden hatten, gesellten sich auch ein Großteil der Hufflepuffs und Slytherins dazu.

„Abgestimmt und beschlossen. Regulus Black ist dabei. Der Jäger als nächstes. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", fuhr Jane fort.

„Da du natürlich!", rief Trina Roberts, die Gryffindorsucherin, „Wenn du hier schon alles übernimmst, dann solltest du auch dabei sein!"

Jane wurde augenblicklich knall rot und nuschelte: „Wir wollen doch gewinnen, da sollten wir den Besten nehmen und nicht mich."

„Aber du bist die Beste dafür.", stimmte Jessica Trina zu, „wer ist dafür? Gut, dann abgestimmt und beschlossen: Jane Ludlum ist dabei."

Immer noch rot im Gesicht fuhr Jane dann fort: „OK, dann fehlt uns nur noch ein Treiber."

„Sirius Black.", sagte Sean bestimmt. „ Von dem letzten Klatscher, den er in meine Richtung geschlagen hab, hab ich mich heute noch nicht erholt."

Auch dieser Vorschlag wurde allgemein angenommen.

„Wann wollen wir trainieren?", fragte Jane dann.

„Morgen Abend, oder?", sagte Dolohov.

„Geht nicht, da trainieren die Lehrer.", antwortete James.

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?", fragte Sean interessiert.

Trina schnaubte und sagte: „Besser du fragst nicht nach Sean, die haben da so ihre Quellen. Was haltet ihr von morgen vor dem Frühstück?"

„Bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig. Die Lehrer sitzen da einfach am längeren Hebel. Oh Merlin, früher aufstehen!", stöhnte Sirius entsetzt.

Nachdem damit alles geklärt war, gingen sämtliche Schüler zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Auf dem Weg nach oben sagte Sirius zu James: „Unglaublich, dass alles ohne irgendeinen Streit funktioniert hat! Das hätte ich nie gedacht."

„Allein dafür, dass wir das merken wurde dieses Spiel doch auch nur angesetzt.", antwortete James.

Zwei Tage später trafen Harry und Teddy auf dem Weg zu Hagrid auf die Rumtreiber und die „Ladys" wie sie Lily und Danae mittlerweile nannten.

„Hallo ihr sechs! Na, wie läufst mit der Schulmannschaft?", fragte Harry vergnügt.

„Ha, Sie brauchen sich überhaupt keine Hoffnungen machen, Sir. Wir machen Sie fertig. Der freie Tag gehört uns!", sagte Sirius.

„Ach wirklich. Wie kommts?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ganz einfach.", antwortete Peter, „Wir haben den besten Jäger überhaupt. James macht Sie platt!"

„Ha, ich wäre da nicht so siegesgewiss. Oder habt ihr meine Frau schon mal spielen sehn? Einen schönen Tag noch.", Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Harry sich und lies sechs ziemlich entgeisterte Schüler zurück.

Eine Weile später fragte Danae: „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr so mit Harrison redet? Alle haben Angst oder mindestens Respekt vor ihm und ihr tut so, als wäre er einfach nur irgendwer!"

„Keine Sorge, wir haben auch ordentlich Respekt vor ihm, aber er ist ziemlich cool, wenn man man außerhalb des Unterrichts mit ihm redet. Die drei sind wirklich verdammt nett und mit Mia kann man auch gut reden.", antwortete Lily ihr.

„Mia?"

„Harrisons Frau. Sie ist ziemlich nett, hat uns diese Pullover zu Weihnachten gestrickt, weil wir auf Teddy aufgepasst haben.", antwortete Remus.

„Und kochen kann sie, sag ich dir, einfach wundervoll.", fügte Sirius mit verträumten Blick hinzu.

Danae sah die anderen ungläubig an. „Ihr nennt Mrs Harrison bei ihrem Vornamen?!"

„Sie ist ja eigentlich keine Lehrerin, also ist es auch nicht verboten.", sagte James.

„Ja aber, ihr könnt doch nicht..." Als die anderen Danae erwartungsvoll anguckten, sagte sie nur: „Ach, ich gebs auf. Soll doch jemand anderes verstehen, wie ihr immer irgendwie so durchs Leben kommt. Es ist ein echtes Wunder." Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und die anderen folgen ihr zurück ins Schloss.

Der wohl am meisten erwartete Tag in der Geschichte von Hogwarts war ein unerwartet schöner morgen. Der Himmel war leicht bedeckt, so das keine Sonne die Spieler blenden würde aber es war ungewöhnlich warm für Anfang Februar. Sämtliche Schüler und hatten sich auf den Tribünen versammelt und zum Entsetzten einiger Spieler (hauptsächlich der Lehrer) waren auch einige Hogsmeadbewohner anwesend um sich das Ereignis des Jahrhundert anzuschauen.

Dicht neben Harry fluchte Professor Sinistra laut, als sie durch einen Spalt hinaus blickte. „Haben die denn alle nichts besseres zu tun?"

„Sieht nicht so aus.", antwortete Harry ihr fröhlich.

„Harrison, dafür sind Sie dran. Meine MUTTER ist da draußen und es war ihre dämliche Idee!", rief Brian Smith verzweifelt.

„Dann zeigen wir Ihrer Mutter halt, was Sie drauf haben.", versuchte Harry ihn aufzuheitern.

„Na Sie haben gut reden. IHRE Mutter ist ja auch nicht da draußen und sieht Ihnen zu!", rief Smith.

„Wenn Sie wüssten.", dachte Harry bei sich und packte seinen Besen.

Da das alles seine Idee gewesen war, war er auch zum Kapitän ernannt worden, der jetzt zuerst heraus marschieren durfte.

Die Schüler machten sich gerade ebenfalls fertig und Jane, die für dieses Spiel zur Kapitänin ernannt worden war, fragte gerade Jessica: „Und? Siehst du was? Welche Lehrer fehlen auf den Tribünen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau.", antwortete Jessica, während sie verzweifelt versuchte etwas zu erkennen, „Sieht nicht aus, als würde Madame Hooch heute den Schiedsrichter machen. Das ist... Merlin, das ist Gilbert Montgomrey! Ich fasse es nicht, die haben einen echten Schiedsrichter geholt!"

„Lass mal sehen!", riefen die anderen aufgeregt und scharrten sich um Jessica.

„Wow, die wollen wohl wirklich nicht, dass jemand sagen kann, Madame Hooch wäre irgendwie parteiisch oder sowas.", sagte Regulus ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Quatsch.", antwortete Sirius, „Das bedeutet nur, dass wahrscheinlich jeder Lehrer, der sich auf einem Besen halten kann, mitspielt, also auch Madame Hooch."

„Da ist auch Presse, da draußen.", sagte Jane, die unnatürlich grün im Gesicht wirkte.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir machen sie fertig!", rief James und klang dabei viel selbstsicherer als er sich eigentlich fühlte.

„Na dann, los!", sagte Jane und betrat gleichzeitig mit Harrison das Spielfeld.

Als die 14 Spieler das Feld betraten wurde es unnatürlich ruhig auf dem Platz, alle beäugten neugierig die beiden Mannschaften, denn niemand hatte irgendwas über die Aufstellung verraten. Auch nicht die Spieler, die es nicht in die Schulmannschaft geschafft hatten.

„Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hand.", sagte Montgomery und Harry und Jane schüttelten Hände.

Nervös flüsterte Sirius James ins Ohr: „Was denkst du, was Harrison spielt?"

„Mit der Statur könnte er alles sein.", antwortete James ihm leise.

Dann ertönte Montgomerys Pfiff und alle erhoben sich in die Luft. Montgomery warf den Quaffel in die Luft und James stürzte sich nach vorne um wie gewohnt den Quaffel als erster zu erreichen, als eine Gestalt mit blauen Haaren an ihm vorbei schoss, den Quaffel packte und ein Tor schoss, bevor Sean überhaupt bemerkte, dass das Spiel richtig begonnen hatte.

„10:0 für die Lehrer! Mrs Harrison trifft in der ersten Minute!", rief David Harrer, der das Spiel heute kommentierte.

James konnte noch hören, wie Sirius hinter ihm ungläubig nach Luft schnappte.

In der nächsten halben Stunde wurde es immer offensichtlicher, dass die Lehrer zwar gut waren, vor allem Mia Harrison, aber die Schüler alles in allem einfach in ihrem Element waren.

Nach etwa einer Stunde Spielzeit stand es 70:220 für die Schüler. Harry musste zugeben, dass sein Vater wirklich einsame Spitze war, es war kaum erkennbar wer besser war, Ginny oder James. Und das wollte schon etwas heißen, immerhin hatte man Ginny einen Platz als professionelle Spielerin angeboten.

Harry umkreiste weiterhin das Spielfeld. Er hatte de Schnatz mittlerweile schon vier mal gesehen, ihn aber jedes mal nicht gefangen, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer mit mehr als 150 Punkten zurück gelegen hatten. Wenn er den Schnatz jetzt fing, dann hätten sie Gleichstand, ein eigentlich perfektes Ende für dieses Spiel, aber sein Stolz als Sucher lies das nicht zu, er wollte den Schnatz nur fangen, wenn es auch den Sieg für ihre Mannschaft bedeutete. Dann sah er ihn. Der Schnatz schwebte neben einer der Tribünen, ganz in der Nähe von Regulus Black, der ein gutes Stück vor Harry flog. Er warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Ginny und sah zu seiner großen Überraschung, wie sie in direkt anblickte, nickte und ihm damit zu verstehen gab, dass sie dieses Tor ohne Frage machen würde. Er musste jetzt handeln! Ohne zu zögern beschleunigte er seinen Besen und überholte Regulus ohne Probleme, bevor der überhaupt merkte, dass Harry beschleunigte. Unten auf den Tribünen begannen die Zuschauer nach oben auf ihn zu deuten, während andere völlig gebannt auf Ginny starrten, die sich gerade an James vorbei schlängelte und beiden Klatschern auswich.

Harry jagte weiter hinter dem Schnatz hinterher, während Regulus dicht hinter ihm flog. Sie hatten beide das gleiche Besenmodel, also hatte Regulus kaum eine Möglichkeit Harrys Vorsprung wieder aufzuholen. Harry wagte es nach unten zu gucken und sah, wie Ginny sich zum Wurf bereit macht. Harry wartete nicht länger. Er wusste das Ginny treffen würde, streckte seine Hand aus und fing den Schnatz nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachdem Ginny traf. Das Stadium explodierte. Überall heulten die Schüler entsetzt auf während Lehrer und Besucher applaudierten und feierten. Die Lehrer hatten gewonnen 230:220.

Die Party, die an diesem Abend im Lehrerzimmer stattfand sollte in die Geschichte eingehen, als einer der wenigen Tage, an dem die Lehrer sich mal wieder wie Kinder benehmen konnten.

„Unglaublich!", rief Professor McGonagall, mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen. „Einfach unglaublich!"

Professor Slughorn schlug Harry anerkennend auf den Rücken und rief: „Sie haben unsere Ehre würdig verteidigt, mein lieber Kollege. So etwas großartiges habe ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Unglaublich!"

Auch Professor Dumbledore lächelte glücklich, sah die Harrisons an und sagte: „Für diesen Ausgang muss sich wahrlich niemand schämen. Weder die Lehrer noch die Schüler. Und gegen so ein eingespieltes Team wie sie beide kommt sowieso kaum jemand an, nicht war?"

„Vermutlich nicht.", stimmte Ginny zu, „Übung."

„Wie haben Sie gewusst, dass Ihre Frau treffen würde?", fragte Dumbledore Harry neugierig.

Dieser lächelte nur und sagte: „Ich kenne doch meine Frau."


	17. Das wagt ihr nicht!

Juhu! Reviews für diese Story! Ich hab mich mega gefreut und danke euch vielmals!

Ich hoffe ihr habt auch weiterhin Spaß an dieser FF

Kapitel 17

Das wagt ihr nicht!

Es war später Sonntag morgen im Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber und abgesehen von Remus war der Raum leer. Sonntag war der einzige Tag der Woche, an dem Remus nicht viel früher aufstand als die restlichen Jungen um Hausaufgaben zu machen oder zu arbeiten. Es war der einzige Tag, an dem er aus schlief oder einfach bis Mittag im Bett liegen blieb um ein nicht schulisches Buch zu lesen. Im Moment schlief er noch selig, aber das sollte sich jeden Moment ändern.

Sirius betrat leise und vorsichtig den Raum, späte in Remus Bett und schmunzelte voller Vorfreude. Er nahm Anlauf und ließ sich schwungvoll auf Remus Bett fallen.

„Argh!!!", schrien beide beinahe gleichzeitig, erst Remus, als Sirius auf ihm landete, dann Sirius, als er plötzlich Kopfüber in der Luft hing.

„Sirius Black, du Spinner, was sollte das?!", rief Remus wütend, während er versuchte seinen Atem wieder auf normale Geschwindigkeit zu bekommen.

„Ich wollte dich wecken. Muss mit dir reden.", antwortete Sirius mit leicht gedämpfter Stimme, da ihm sein Umhang über den Kopf fiel.

„Worüber?", fragte Remus, als wolle er Sirius verhören.

„Können wir nicht darüber reden, wenn ich wieder stehen kann? Wie hast du es eigentlich geschaffte so schnell an deinen Zauberstab zu kommen?"

„Ich schlafe mit meinem Zauberstab unterm Kopfkissen.", gab Remus zurück.

„Seit wann machst du denn sowas?", fragte Sirius. Da ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg nun ernsthaft rot im Gesicht.

„Seit ich entdeckt habe, dass es gefährlich ist mit James und dir in einem Schlafsaal zu sein, also praktisch seit der ersten Nacht in Hogwarts."

„Kannst du mich jetzt bitte runter lassen?", nörgelte Sirius.

„Erst wenn du sagst, was du wolltest."

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du am Valentinstag mit Danae ausgehen willst, oder ob du auch hier rumhängst.", kam Sirius gedämpfte Antwort.

Nun war es an Remus rot zu werden. Mit einem Schlänker seiner Hand befreiter er Sirius aus seinem Zauber und sah amüsiert zu wie dieser mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden auf kam. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Sirius sich fluchend und schimpfend aus seinem eigenen Umfang befreit hatte, dann fragte er: „Also was ist jetzt, fragst du Danae, ob ihr was zusammen macht?"

„Wie kommst du denn auf den Gedanken?", fragte Remus noch immer bedenklich rot im Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ja, weil sie dich ansieht, als solltest du sie fragen?", antwortete Sirius mit einer Stimme, die klar machte für wie offensichtlich er die ganze Sache hielt.

„Selbst wenn", nuschelte Remus, „Ich kann sie doch nicht bitten am Valentinstag mit mir auszugehen!"

„Das sag ich ja auch schon seit Jahren. Nie mit einem Mädchen am Valentinstag zusammen sein, da kann man ihr auch gleich einen Heiratsantrag machen. Aber ich hätte ja nicht erwartete, dass jedenfalls du mir zuhörst!"

Remus beschloss diese Bemerkung lieber unkommentiert zu lassen.

„Also", fuhr Sirius unbeirrt fort, „James macht bestimmt was mit Lily, die wollen picknicken oder sowas. Und Peter macht irgendwas mit Gail. Was machen wir?"

„Wieso können wir den Tag nicht einfach ignorieren?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll. Er sah das Unheil schon kommen, in den letzten Jahren hatten sie den Valentinstag immer mit Streichen und Ausflügen nach Hogsmead verbracht, aber da dieses Jahr die Hälfte der Rumtreiber abwesend war und Streiche sowieso erstmal abgeschrieben waren, hatte Sirius sich wahrscheinlich etwas weitaus schlimmeres überlegt.

„Aber, aber Moony. Wir können doch diesen Tag nicht einfach ignorieren. Was würden denn die Leute von uns denken, wenn wir, die beliebten Schüler aussehen, als hätten wir nichts besseres zu tun?"

„Das wir auch nur normale Leute sind?", schlug Remus vorsichtig vor.

„Ganz genau!", rief Sirius laut. „Und genau das wollen wir doch vermeiden, oder?"

„Ähh....", versuchte Remus zu antworten, wurde aber sofort wieder von Sirius unterbrochen, der nun seinen arm um Remus Schulter gelegt hatte und ihn schraubstockartig festhielt..

„Und deshalb habe ich mir auch schon überlegt, was wir machen können. Wir versuchen endlich das Geheimnis um die Harrisons zu lösen."

Harry machte sich gerade auf den Rückweg von Dumbledores Büro zu seinem Quartier als er von Sirius und Remus angefangen wurde.

„Guten Morgen Professor. Wir wollten uns wenn es geht kurz mit Ihnen unterhalten.", sagte Sirius in einer so zuckersüßen Stimme, dass sich bei Harry sämtliche Nackenhaare aufstellen und ein Orchester von Alarmsirenen in seinem Kopf nur ein Wort schrillten: Gefahr.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Black?", fragte er vorsichtig und musterste nicht nur Sirius sondern auch Remus sehr genau, der aussah, als wolle er lieber im Erdboden versinken.

„Ich wollte fragen, was Sie am Valentinstag machen, Sir.", antwortete Sirius.

Harry musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er antwortete: „Aber Mr. Black, darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen. Beziehungen zwischen Schülern und Lehrern sind nicht erlaubt."

Sirius blinzelte. Dann begannen seine Augen zu leuchten und er antwortete: „Aber Sir, sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass Sie das wollen?"

„Leider ja. Außerdem fürchte ich, dass meine Frau eher der eifersüchtige Typ ist.", sagte Harry mit sehr enttäuschtem Gesicht.

Sirius lehnte sich vertraulich weiter nach vorne und flüsterte unter vorgehaltener Hand: „Aber es könnte doch unser kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis sein."

An dieser Stelle fingen Remus und Harry lautstark an zu lachen.

„Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen.", grinste Harry. „Aber was kann ich denn in der Zwischenzeit für Sie beide tun?"

„Eigentlich geht es mehr darum, was wir für Sie tun können, Sir.", antwortete Sirius.

„Ihr macht was?!", rief Lily entsetzt, als Sirius und Remus ihren Freunden von ihren Plänen für den Valentinstag berichtete.

„Das wagt ihr nicht.", flüsterte Peter entsetzt.

„Hast du etwa eine bessere Idee? Da gibt es viel zu viele Ungereimtheiten um das einfach zu ignorieren!", antwortete Sirius hitzig.

„Und was hofft ihr, was das bringen könnte?", fragte James skeptisch.

„Antworten.", sagte Remus ruhig, „Wir haben alle Bücher und Zeitungen durchforstet, ich habe sogar die offizielle Liste der Merlinorden beim Ministerium bestellt und durchgesucht. Nichts. In den letzten 200 Jahren gab es keinen Eintrag auf den Vornamen Harry."

„Und die anderen Sachen? Z.B. das Tattoo?", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Was ist denn mit dem Tattoo?", fragte Danae, die mittlerweile durch Lily schon von Harrisons „körperlichen Eigenschaften" erfahren hatte.

Die Rumtreiber sahen sich betreten an und schienen stumm zu beratschlagen, wie sie sich aus dieser Misere wieder herauskamen.

„Äh....", setzte James an, brach aber ab, da ihm einfach keine plausible Erklärung einfiel.

„Überanstrenge deinen hübschen Kopf nur nicht.", kam Lily ihm zur Hilfe, „Eigentlich wollen Danae und ich es gar nicht wissen. Was wir nicht wissen, können wir auch nicht aus versehen ausplaudern." Als sie das sagte, sah sie die vier Jungs wissend an.

„Jaaaa, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt alle ins Bett gehen. Anstrengender Tag morgen!", beeilte sich James zu sagen und stand eilig auf.

„Ja. James hat recht. Anstrengender Tag morgen!", stimmte Sirius übertrieben laut zu und rannte James hinterher. Remus und Peter folgten ihm dicht auf.

Lily und Danae sahen sich an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Jungs." Dann lachten sie laut und beschlossen noch ein paar Runden Snap explodiert zu spielen.

„Die armen Jungs.", seufzte Danae mit gespieltem Mitleid, „Die können jetzt nicht mehr runter kommen und dabei ist es erst halb acht!"

Der Valentinstag startete als ein ganz normaler Dienstag mit der Ausnahmen, dass die Jungs zunehmend das Gefühl hatten, dass die Mädchen heute alle noch alberner waren und noch mehr kicherten als sowieso schon und die Mädchen das Gefühl hatten, das die Jungs alle viel zu unsensibel und unromantisch waren.

Erst am Ende des Schultages begannen die Schüler sich pärchenweise auf zu verteilen, entweder auf dem Schlossgelände oder aber irgendwo gut versteckt im Schloss. Peter hatte Gail zum Picknick auf dem Astronomieturm eingeladen, während James beschossen hatte am See zu essen, mit Wärmezauber natürlich, immerhin war es erst Mitte Februar.

Sirius und Remus machten sich pünktlich auf den Weg zum Quartier der Harrisons und erlebten eine ziemliche Überraschung als Ihnen ihr Lehrer die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Abend!", rief Harrison fröhlich und strahlte die beiden an. „Kommt rein und macht es euch bequem. Ihr wisst ja wie es hier aussieht."

„Netter Umhang, Professor.", sagte Sirius unsicher, als Remus und er ins Wohnzimmer traten.

„Das ist kein Umhang, Sirius.", berichtigte Remus seinen Freund, „Das ist ein Muggelanzug."

„Ganz genau Mr. Lupin. Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Die meisten Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien haben keine Ahnung von Muggelmode."

„Unser Moony hier steckt voller Überraschungen!", grinste Sirius und klopfte Remus anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Aber wieso haben Sie denn überhaupt Muggelkleidung an?"

„Meine Frau und ich, wir fahren nach Edinburgh. Wir wollen erst schön essen gehen und dann ins Theater."

„Ins Muggeltheater?", fragte Remus neugierig, „Was sehen Sie sich denn an?"

„Romeo und Julia.", kam Mias Stimme aus der Küche.

Sirius Kinnlade fiel herunter als er Mia Harrison in der Tür stehen sah. Ihr sonst blau gesträhnten Haare waren jetzt rabenschwarz und waren nicht wie sonst in einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz sondern fielen ihr offen weit über den Rücken herab. Ich Kleid war ebenfalls tief schwarz und ihre Augen blitzten vor Vorfreude, als sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte und fragte: „Denkt ihr ich geh als ordentlicher Muggel durch?"

„Nein.", antwortete ihr Mann trocken und als er ihren entsetzten Blick sah lächelte er und sagte: „Du gehst nicht als ordentliche sondern als schönste Frau durch."

Mia strahlte ihn überglücklich, umarmte ihn und sagte: „Danke. Danke für dieses großartige Geschenk. Ich habe noch nie sowas gemacht."

Remus und Sirius sahen bei dieser Szene etwas beschämt zur Seite, sie hatten beide das Gefühl hier in einen privaten Moment einzudringen, etwas was man bei seinem Lehrer garantiert nicht wollte.

„Ich hol meine Jacke.", rief Mia und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Peinliche Stille machte sich in dem Raum breit. Sirius versuchte mutig ein Gespräch zu beginnen und fragte: „Sind Sie selber muggelstämmig?"

„Nein, ich stamme aus einer Zaubererfamilie."

„Aber wieso wissen Sie dann soviel über Muggel? Ich mein, ich hab Muggelkunde und so, aber richtige Kleidung und so was bekomme ich trotzdem nicht hin."

„Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen.", antwortete Harrison knapp.

„Echt? Wieso das..." Sirius wurde unsampft unterbrochen, als Remus ihm mit voller Gewalt auf den Fuß trat. „Aua!"

„Tschuldigung.", murmelte Remus, obwohl recht offensichtlich war, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht Leid tat.

Harrison schien Remus einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen und wandte sich dann seiner Frau zu, die in eben diesem Moment mit zwei Mänteln über dem Arm den Raum betrat.

„Alles klar. Machen wir uns auf den Weg.", sagte Harrison freudig. Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sein fröhliches Gesicht nur aufgesetzt war und er eigentlich nur so schnell wie irgend möglich gehen wollte.

Mia blinzelte überrascht, dann sah sie Harrison aufmerksam an, nickte und sagte: „Alles klar, danke euch nochmal, dass ihr für uns auf Teddy aufpasst. Er hat euch so gern, dass man schon fast eifersüchtig werden kann." Dabei lächelte sie Remus und Sirius dankbar an, hackte sich bei ihrem Mann unter und mit einem letzten Gruß waren die beiden verschwunden und ließen zwei äußerst neugierige Teenager unbeaufsichtigt in ihrem Quartier zurück.


	18. Schokofrösche

Kapiel 18

Schokofrösche

Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen fuhr Sirius wütend zu Remus herum und fragte: „Was sollte das denn? Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach so auf den Fuß trampeln!"

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Remus überrascht, „Du kannst doch Harrison nicht fragen wieso er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist, wenn seine Eltern Zauberer waren!"

„Und wieso nicht?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen.

„Ist dir auch nur eine Sekunde der Gedanke gekommen, dass das vielleicht ein schwieriges Thema sein könnte? Das er vielleicht nicht gerne darüber redet? Was hast du denn für eine Antwort erwartet? Denkst du wirklich, dass es einen schönen Grund dafür gibt? Vielleicht sind seine Eltern tot, krank oder haben ihn weggegeben! Und du fragst ihn auch noch."

Entsetzt starrte Sirius auf seinen Freund. „Oh nein, daran hab ich überhaupt nicht gedacht! Ich war nur... neugierig."

„He Moony, komm und sieh dir das an!", rief Sirius aus Harrisons Arbeitszimmer.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Remus leicht genervt, als er mit Teddy auf dem Arm ins Arbeitszimmer kam.

„Guck mal was ich gefunden hab!"

Remus starrte Sirius missbilligend an, Sirius wiederum war vor Aufregung bereits ganz kribbelig.

„Was denn?", fragte Remus auf Grund der Aufregung seines Freundes nun doch etwas neugierig. Sirius zeigte auf eine hölzerne Box, auf der in schlichter Schrift zwei Worte standen.

„Wichtige Papiere! Siehst du das? Wichtige Papiere! Da steht bestimmt alles drin, was wir wissen müssen!"

„Müssen?", fragte Remus skeptisch, „Ich bezweifle stark, dass es irgendwas über Harrison zu wissen gibt, dass UNS etwas angeht."

„Sei kein Spielverderber! Lass sie uns aufmachen."

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Bist du dir da sicher? Harrison scheint mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der wichtige Dinge herumliegen lässt, wenn du da bist."

„Ach Quatsch, Harrison mag uns. Der denkt doch nicht, dass wir hier rumschnüffeln!

Außerdem hat er ja auch keine Ahnung, dass wir wissen, das etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Er kann z.B. unmöglich wissen, dass wir misstrauisch geworden sind, weil er nicht auf der Karte war und das Tattoo..."

„Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass das Tattoo irgendwas mit uns zu tun hat. Es ist nur ein komischer Zufall. Fang bloß nicht an an grenzenloser Selbstüberschätzung zu leiden!"

„Ach komm schon Remus, du musst zugeben, dass das einfach ein zu großer Zufall ist! Er hat dieses Tattoo, er hat sich uns gegenüber immer seltsam benommen. Ich mein, wieso lässt er gerade uns auf seinen Sohn aufpassen? Für unser Verantwortungsbewusstsein sind wir ja nun nicht wirklich bekannt, oder?"

„Er hat ja auch ursprünglich nicht uns, sondern Lily und James auf Teddy aufpassen lassen und die sind Schulsprecher."

Darauf schien Sirius erstmal nichts mehr einzufallen. „Egal, lass einfach in die Kiste gucken, dann werden wir ja sehen."

"Ich halte das immer noch für eine völlig bescheuerte Idee. Komm Teddy, wir gehn lieber wieder ins Wohnzimmer.", mit diesem Satz drehte Remus sich um und war schon fast aus der Tür heraus, als er hinter sich einen gewaltigen Knall vernahm, dicht gefolgt von Sirius entsetztem Schrei. Panisch drehte Remus sich um und starrte einen Moment lang sprachlos aus den Mitrumtreiber, der vor ihm stand. Dann begann er hysterisch zu lachen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius verwirrt, „Als ich die Box geöffnet habe, hat es einfach geknallt. Was ist denn so lustig?!", rief Sirius ziemlich frustriert.

Immer noch lachend packte Remus Sirius bei der Schulter und schleifte ins Bad.

„Dann guck mal in den Spiegel. Da beantwortet sich die Frage, ob Harrison uns traut oder nicht ganz von selbst.", grinste Remus voll Schadenfreude.

Verständnislos drehte Sirius sich dem Spiegel zu und erstarrte vor Entsetzten.

„Blau", flüsterte er leise, „Mein Gesicht ist blau."

Remus konnte nun doch nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte schallend los. „Und was für ein Blau! Das schönste Blau überhaupt. Steht dir richtig gut!"

„Jetzt sei nicht so schadenfroh, sondern mach es wieder weg!"

Noch immer lachend hob Remus seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den passenden Gegenfluch. Nichts passierte. Der Nächste. Wieder nichts. Überrascht hob Remus eine Augenbraue, während Sirius langsam aber sicher nervös wurde.

„Ähm,", sagte Remus vorsichtig nach dem gefühlt 100. Versuch, „ Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das wieder weg gehen soll."

„Was?!", schrie Sirius laut. „Was soll das heißen, du hast keine Ahnung?! Ich kann doch nicht so aussehen, wenn Harrison zurück kommt!"

„Vermutlich war das der Sinn der Sache. Dass du es nie wieder wagst an seine Sachen zu gehen. Womit sich auch die Frage, ob Harrison uns wirklich vertraut von selbst beantwortet."

„Und jetzt? Wir müssen uns schnell etwas ausdenken!"

Nachdenklich sah Remus Sirius an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir ja noch. Ich geh erstmal und lese Teddy sein Märchen zu ende vor, bevor er noch anfängt zu quängeln. Momentan ist er ja noch damit beschäftigt über dein Gesicht zu lachen." Womit Remus eindeutig recht hatte, Teddy stand nämlich neben Remus und zog an dessen Umhang, wobei der kleinkindlich kicherte, auf Sirius zeigte und brabbelte: „Blau. Guck blau."

Sirius funkelte zu dem Kleinen herunter und grummelte: „Ja, sehr komisch Kleiner. Jetzt steck ich richtig in der Klemme. Dein Daddy macht mich fertig, wenn er das sieht."

Teddy sah ihn einen Moment lang neugierig an, dann wandte er sich wieder Remus zu, zeigte wieder auf Sirius und rief laut: „Blau!"

„Sehr richtig. Sirius ist blau. Kommt davon, wenn man zu neugierig ist.", mit diesen Worten hob Remus Teddy wieder hoch und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„So, dann verrate mir mal wo wir das Buch liegen gelassen haben.", fragte er und sah sich suchend um. Teddy blickte ebenfalls um sich, dann deutete er auf die Tür des Arbeitszimmer, als Sirius aufgeregt rief: „Das ist es!"

„Was ist was?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Das ist die Möglichkeit Harrison mein blaues Gesicht zu erklären!"

Remus starrte immer noch verständnislos auf Sirius, als Teddy los tapste um sein Märchenbuch zu holen.

„Wir bringen Teddy bei, auf die Box zu zeigen, wenn ich ihn frage, wo z.B. die Schokofrösche sind."

„Das bringst du nicht! Du wirst doch nicht Teddy dazu benutzen für dich zu lügen!"

„Hast du ne bessere Idee? Wenn Harrison uns erwischt sind wir dran! Der macht uns das letzte halbe Jahr hier zur Hölle!"

Unsicher sah Remus ihn an: „Und wie willst du einen Einjährigen dazu bekommen für dich zu lügen? Das versteht er doch sowieso noch überhaupt nicht."

„Wer redet denn auch davon, dass Teddy lügen soll?", fragte Sirius grinsend. „Kannst du vielleicht schnell in den Turm laufen und alle Schokofrösche holen, die das sind?"

Einen Moment lang starrte Remus Sirius ungläubig an, dann sagte er nur ein Wort: „Nein."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Remus mit starrem Gesicht an. Remus sah genauso stur zurück. Keiner bewegte sich oder blinzelte auch nur.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten rief Remus frustriert: „Na schön! Ich geh ja schon, aber stell gefälligst so lange nichts dämliches an!"

„Als ob ich je etwas dämliches machen würde.", erwiderte Sirius gereizt.

Remus schnaubte und sagte: „Klar, blaue Gesichter sind halt grade voll in Mode." Mit diesen Worten drehte er auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Quartier um Sirius Schokofrösche zu holen.

„Alles klar.", murmelte Sirius und setzte sich vor Teddy auf die Spieldecke.

„Also Kleiner, wo habt ihr denn hier die Schokolade?"

Teddy sah ihn kurz an, stand auf und tapste auf ein Regal an der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmer zu. „Da.", sagte er und zeigte auf eine kleine Schachtel, dabei strahlte er stolz darüber, dass er Sirius helfen konnte.

„Nein.", sagte Sirius bestimmt und zeigte auf die Box in seiner Hand, „Die Schokolade ist hier drin."

Teddy starrte ihn kurz an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Nein."

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

Remus betrat das Wohnzimmer wieder, als Sirius und Teddy sich gegenüber standen und praktisch anschrien.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte er nervös.

„Ich versuche Teddy davon zu überzeugen, dass die Schokofrösche in der Box sind, aber er ist das sturste Wesen, dass mir je begegnet ist!"

„Dann nimm doch welche und leg sie in die Box, dann brauchst du ihm nicht vor zu gaukeln, dass welche drin sind."

„Das hatte ich ja auch vor, du Schlauberger, aber du warst ja noch nicht wieder zurück!" Sirius nahm Remus die Schokofrösche aus der Hand und legte sie in die ansonsten leere Box.

„So Teddy, wo ist die Schokolade?", fragte er mit angespannter Stimme.

Teddy starrte ihn an, dann deutete er stur auf das Regal und sagte: „Da!"

„Nein hier!", rief Sirius frustriert.

„Da!", rief Teddy nun genauso überzeugt.

„Na toll, dass kann ja ein verdammt langer Abend werden.", seufzte Remus und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Als Harry und Ginny spät nachts wieder nach Hause kamen, lag eine friedliche Stille über ihrem Quartier. Sirius und Remus hatten es sich auf den Sofas bequem gemacht, die Ginny schon nachmittags für die beiden fertig gemacht hatte und schliefen anscheinend tief und fest.

„Ich geh und schau nach Teddy.", flüsterte Ginny leise, um die Jungs nicht zu wecken. Harry nickte leise und schlich sich neugierig an Remus heran, der sächlich schlief.

„Mh", murmelte er, als er den Jungen musterte, „Normale Gesichtsfarbe, interessant."

Dann wandte er sich zu Sirius um und ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ach ne, guck mal einer an."

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Remus, als er Teddy nebenan weinen hörte. Er schlich leise in das Zimmer des Kleinen und stand völlig unverhofft Harrison gegenüber, der neben Teddys Bett stand und ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte. Remus prahlte überrascht zurück und wollte gerade vorsichtig wieder gehen als Harrison sagte: „Morgen Remus, entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass Teddy Sie geweckt hat."

„Kein Problem Sir, ich wusste nur nicht, ob Sie schon wieder da sind, also wollte ich lieber nach gucken."

„Setzten Sie sich doch zu uns.", sagte Harrison, als er sich mit Teddy aufs Sofa setzte.

Nervös nickte Remus und setzte sich unsicher neben seinen Lehrer.

„Und, wie geht es Ihnen so? Alles ok mit der Schule und auch sonst?"

„Ähm ja Sir, alles in Ordnung."

„Freuen Sie sich schon von hier weg zu kommen?"

„Nicht wirklich Sir, ich...", Remus stockte leise, unsicher wie er sich am Besten ausdrücken sollte. „Hogwarts ist irgendwie mein zu Hause. Hier fühle ich mich sicher, hier sind meine Freunde und alles."

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut.", antwortete Harrison mit schwerer Stimme, „Aber Sie werden ihre Freunde ja nicht aus den Augen verlieren, nur weil Sie die Schule verlassen, oder? Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie einander mehr bedeuten als nur das."

„Ja natürlich, es ist nur... In der Schule ist alles irgendwie einfacher."

„Wenn Sie hier einen Fehler machen, dann versuchen Sie es nochmal. Machen Sie draußen im Kampf einen Fehler, dann stehen Leben auf dem Spiel.", flüsterte Harrison und sah ihn verständnisvoll an.

„Genau."

„Aber dafür ist Schule doch dar. Dafür, dass wir uns auf das richtige Leben vorbereiten. Und seien Sie doch mal ehrlich, Sie würden es überhaupt nicht aushalten nur in der Schule zu blieben, während da draußen Menschen sind, die in Gefahr sind, oder? Jedenfalls geht es mir so."

„Wenn Sie denken, dass es so schwer ist, wieso sind Sie dann hier und nicht da draußen?", fragte Remus neugierig und bereute seine Frage sofort, als er sah wie Harrisons Gesicht hart wurde.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, so hab ich das nicht gemeint.", beeilte Remus sich zu versichern.

„ Nein, Sie haben schon Recht. Ich sitze hier in Hogwarts, während draußen ein Krieg tobt, aber ich hoffe, dass ich auch meinen Teil dazu beitrage. Ich unterrichte und hoffe damit zu helfen, indem ich z.B. Ihnen beibringe, wie Sie sich verteidigen oder worauf Sie achten müssen. Außerdem geht es nicht mehr nur um mich bei dieser Entscheidung."

„Teddy.", sagte Remus leise.

„Ja Teddy. Dieser Krieg hat ihn schon viel zu viel gekostet. Er ist noch so klein und hat trotzdem schon einen viel zu großen Preis bezahlt."

„Er ist nicht Ihr Sohn, oder?", fragte Remus, plötzlich sicher, dass er mit dieser Annahme Recht hatte.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Sie haben wahrscheinlich bemerkt, dass er uns mit unseren Namen anredet, oder?" Remus nickte nur knapp und Harrison fuhr fort: „Ich bin Teddys Pate. Er war noch keinen Monat alt, als seine Eltern getötet wurden und seitdem kümmere ich mich um ihn. Ich habe auf der Beerdigung seiner Eltern geschworen, dass ich alles tun würde um ihn zu beschützen und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich nicht mehr aktiv kämpfen kann, weil ich ihn sonst in Gefahr bringe, dann soll es so sein."

„Wieso haben Sie das niemanden erzählt? Wieso geben Sie ihn als Ihren Sohn aus?", fragte Remus neugierig.

Harrison lachte leise, dann sagte er ruhig: „Aber das haben wir nie getan. Wir haben immer nur von Teddy geredet, wir haben nie gesagt, dass er unser Sohn wäre. Alle sind nur automatisch davon ausgegangen und wir haben sie einfach nicht korrigiert."

Als Remus darüber nachdachte wurde ihm klar, dass es stimmte. Weder Harrison noch Mia, hatten den Kleinen je als ihren Sohn bezeichnet.

„So.", sagte Harrison plötzlich in die Stille hinein, „Ich werde Teddy mit rüber nehmen. Sie sollten noch etwas schlafen. Morgen haben Sie nach dem Frühstück Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Sie wissen ja, dass ich Verspätungen nicht toleriere." Dabei zwinkerte er Remus fröhlich zu.

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht Remus."

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sirius mir einem gewaltigen Schreck auf, als sich ein türkiser Wirbelwind auf ihn stürzte und laut in sein Ohr schrie: „Morgen!"

„Woa!", schrie er überrascht und fuhr vom Sofa hoch.

Teddy lachte fröhlich und lief zu Harrison hinüber, der mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stand. „Guck blau!", sagte Teddy aufgeregt und zeigte dabei auf Sirius.

„Blau, in der Tat. Wie kommen Sie denn zu dieser reichlich exzentrischen Gesichtsfarbe?"

„Das war ein Missverständnis, Sir.", antwortete Sirius mit viel selbstsicherer Stimme, als er sich eigentlich fühlte.

„So, so, ein Missverständnis."

„Ja genau. Ich wollte Teddy einen Schokofrosch geben, weil er den ganzen Abend so brav war und hab ihn gefragt, wo welche sind."

„Und was hat, dass mit ihrem Gesicht zu tun?", fragte Harrison scheinbar interessiert.

„Warten Sie kurz, Sir.", Sirius wandte sich dann an Teddy und sah ihn eindringlich an. „He Teddy, wo sind denn die Schokofrösche?"

Teddy musterte Sirius einen quälend langen Moment lang, wobei sich in Sirius langsam Panik breit machte und ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach, dann tapste er Richtung Arbeitszimmer, kam mit der Box wieder auf der „Wichtige Papiere" stand und überreichte sie Sirius. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf und sagte: „Sehen Sie Sir, dann habe ich die Box geöffnet und wusch! Ich war blau im Gesicht."

„Mh, wieso sollte ich Schokofrösche in einer Box haben, auf der „Wichtige Papiere" steht?", fragte Harrison unschuldig.

„Keine Ahnung, ich dachte vielleicht verstecken Sie sie ja vor Ihrer Frau.", antwortete Sirius mit zuckersüßem Lächeln.

Harrison musterte ihn nur, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem einzigen Schlenker war die Farbe aus Sirius Gesicht verschwunden.

„Na dann, kommen Sie frühstücken. Sie müssen bald zum Unterricht."

Nach dem Frühstück wollten Sirius und Remus gerade gehen und Mia brachte sie zur Tür. „Danke nochmal, dass ihr auf Teddy aufgepasst habt. Wir hatten einen so schönen Abend.", sagte Mia strahlend.

„Kein Problem, das machen wir doch gern.", sagte Sirius.

„Genau, etwas mit Teddy zu unternehmen macht immer Spaß.", stimmte Remus zu.

„Das mit deinem Gesicht tut mir sehr Leid, ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wieso Teddy glaubt, dass da Schokolade drin war."

„Kein Problem, ich dachte schon, dass es peinlich werden würde, aber Ihr Mann hat mir ja Merlin sei Dank geglaubt.", antwortete Sirius, der sich etwas unwohl fühlte Mia zu belügen.

„Oh, dass war doch keine Frage.", sagte Mia fröhlich, „Schließlich beherrscht mein Mann Legilimentik. Einen schönen Tag noch und vielen Dank noch mal." Mit dieser Bemerkung schloss sie die Tür und ließ zwei völlig geschockte Rumtreiber zurück.


	19. Wie an diesem Tag

Also Truman Capote, diese Kapitel ist für dich^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir

Kapitel 19

Wie an diesem Tag

In den folgenden Wochen bekam der Klatsch und Tratsch in Hogwarts ein neues Lieblingsthema: Sirius Black.

Keiner wusste wieso, aber seit dem Valentinstag benahm der berühmt berüchtigte Sirius Black sich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wie ausgewechselt. Er war nie zu spät, hatte seine Hausaufgaben immer vorbildlich erledigt, trainierte härter als alle anderen und quatschte nicht mal mehr mit seinen Freunden, sondern war immer aufmerksam am Unterricht beteiligt. Mit anderen Worten: Es war einfach nicht mehr er selbst.

Und mochten die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts sich auch sonst nicht in vielem einig sein, einer Sache waren sie sich doch völlig sicher: Sirius Blacks Sinneswandel war unnatürlich und völlig unheimlich.

Ende März saßen die Rumtreiber und ihre Ladies gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen es sich gut gehen und aßen den letzten Rest des riesigen Fresspakets mit Süßigkeiten, das Lilys Eltern zu Ostern geschickt hatten. Lilys Eltern hatten James zwar eingeladen die Ferien bei ihnen zu verbringen, aber da James Geburtstag dieses Jahr auf den Ostermontag gefallen war und sie Sirius, Remus, Peter und Danae nicht auch mit einladen konnten (dazu war das Haus einfach zu klein) hatten die Rumtreiber beschlossen lieber alle in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

„Merlin, nervt das!", rief Sirius völlig zusammenhangslos und seine Freunde starrten ihn verwirrt an.

„Soll ich lieber aufhören zu reden?", fragte Danae leicht pikiert.

„Was? Nein, ich mein doch nicht dich, sondern diese elenden Gaffer!"

„Das bekommt man nun mal, wenn man plötzlich zum Musterschüler wird.", antwortete Danae schadenfroh.

„Ich habe ja keine Wahl!", rief Sirius empört. „Harrison weiß Bescheid und wenn ich och irgendwas anstelle, macht der mich doch fertig!"

„Und woher willst du das wissen? Hat er was gesagt?", fragte Peter genervt.

„Nein, aber das ist doch wohl ziemlich offensichtlich!", antwortete Sirius verzweifelt.

„Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass wir dich gewarnt haben, aber… Wir haben dich ja gewarnt!"

„Remus, deine Freundin ist gemein zu mir!", maulte Sirius und blickte dabei mitleiderregend in Remus Richtung. Der machte gerade den Mund auf, als Danae ihn unterbrach und sagte: „Remus, dein Freund benimmt sich kindisch!"

Leicht panisch blickte Remus zwischen den beiden Streithähnen hin und her. „Ähm, Sirius… Wir haben alle gesagt, dass es keine besonders gute Idee war und… wir können nur hoffen, dass Harrison beschließt es auf sich beruhen zu lassen."

„Der wird nichts sagen.", stellte Peter ruhig fest.

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte Sirius genervt.

„Ich hab McGonagall und Flitwick reden hören. Flitwick hat McGonagall gefragt, was man eigentlich machen muss um dich zu zähmen. Und McGonagall hat ziemlich neidisch geantwortet, dass sie leider keine Ahnung habe, allerdings hat sich Harrison wohl danach gefragt und der hat nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und meinte, er hätte keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht vor irgendwem irgendwas zu erzählen, die anderen Lehrer halten ihn ja für eine Art Helden. Schlägt die Schüler im Quidditch, überlebt den Willkommensstreich der Rumtreiber und zähmt Sirius Black."

„Niemand zähmt mich!", schrie Sirius wütend.

„Wie auch immer Leute, ist doch egal.", warf James ein, dessen Ohren bei der Bemerkung über das Quidditchspiel knallrot geworden waren.

„Welche von unseren Lehrern haben eigentlich ihren freien Tag noch nach?", fragte Sirius schnell um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Nur Harrison.", antwortete Lily, „Ich denke, er hebt sich das für irgendwas auf."

„Vielleicht für Teddys Geburtstag oder sowas.", schlug Danae vor.

„Ja vielleicht.", stimmte Remus glücklich zu, da er jetzt nicht mehr in der Schusslinie zwischen seiner Freundin und einem seiner besten Freunde stand.

Am 1. April stand Dumbledore vom Frühstückstisch auf und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Professor Harrison hat mich gestern Abend darüber unterrichtet, dass er heute seinen freien Tag einfordern wird. Er hat mir eine Liste mit den jeweiligen Unterrichtsplänen gegeben. Die Siebtklässler können sich diese gleich bei ihren Hauslehrern abholen. Und bitte denken Sie daran, dass Sie Hausaufgaben aufgeben und Berichte verfassen müssen. Ich bin sicher, Sie alle werden diese Erfahrung als äußerst erfrischend empfinden." Nach diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder und beobachtete amüsiert, wie unter den Schülern aufgeregt getuschelt wurde.

„Heißt das jedes Haus bekommt eine Klasse?", fragte Peter verwirrt.  
„Ja, heute hat Harrison nur vier Stunden.", bestätigte James.  
„Ich frage mich warum er frei nimmt, wenn er sowieso kaum Unterricht hat. Die anderen Lehrer haben alle ihren längsten Tag genommen.", murmelte Remus nachdenklich.  
„Vielleicht mag er seinen Job ja so gern, dass er lieber so wenig wie möglich frei nimmt.", grinste Sirius schulterzuckend.  
„Klar.", antwortete Danae und warf Sirius mal wieder einen genervten Blick zu.

„Remus…", sagte Sirius gerade mit quengelnder Stimme, als Remus die Hand hob und ihn unterbrach. „Sag es nicht.", zischte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Aber…", setzte Sirius erneut an.  
„Denk nicht mal dran.", antwortete Remus bestimmt und drehte sich um.  
Leise flüsterte Danae Sirius schadenfroh ins Ohr: „Gewonnen."  
„Das werden wir ja noch sehen.", flüsterte Sirius zurück.  
Lily, die die beiden gehört hatte, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an James: „Können die beiden sich nicht einmal wie halbwegs erwachsene benehmen."  
James seufzte leise, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was haben Sie denn für uns, Professor McGonagall?!", rief Sirius ausgelassen, als er seine Hauslehrerin erspähte.  
„Ah ja, da sind Sie ja. Drittes Jahr Gryffindore. Irrwichte sind dran.", antwortete McGonagall knapp.  
„Irrwichte?", fragte Remus irritiert, „Sind die nicht viel früher dran?"  
„Das sind sie, Mr. Lupin. Aber Professor Harrison war der Meinung, Sie sollten sich und Ihren Schülern eine vergnügliche Stunde bereiten."  
„Ha", flüsterte James glücklich, „Jetzt weiß ich wieder warum ich ihn für den besten Lehrer überhaupt halte."  
„Ok, suchen wir die anderen und bereiten uns auf den Unterricht vor.", rief Danae enthusiastisch und lief los ohne darauf zu achten ob ihr überhaupt einer folgte.  
„Eins muss man ihr ja lassen, Selbstbewusstsein hat sie ja.", grummelte Sirius und fing sich damit prompt einen Seitenhieb von Remus ein.

Die neun Gryffindores saßen aufgeregt in Harrisons Klassenzimmer und starrten abwechselnd auf die Standuhr, die einen Irrwicht enthielt und auf die Tür, die in wenigen Minuten aufgehen würde, um ihre Schüler einzulassen.  
„Oh je, oh je, oh je.", flüsterte Myra-Luca und sah dabei unnatürlich blass aus. Ganz anders als Prissy, die eher grünlich wirkte.

Viel zu schnell schon öffnete sich die Tür und ein Haufen schnatternder und lachender Drittklässler betrat den Raum und setzt sich auf seine gewohnten Plätze. Alle sahen voller Erwartung auf die älteren Schüler.  
Sirius schluckte einmal schwer, dann packte er Remus unsanft am Arm, schob ihn nach vorne und flüsterte: „Na los, Professor Lupin. Wenn einer das hinkriegt, dann ja wohl du."  
Einen Moment lang stand Remus wie erstarrt vor der Klasse dann schien er sich zu fange, drehte sich um und warf seinen Mitschülern giftige Blicke zu. Sirius hatte sogar den Anstand schuldbewusst auszusehen.

„Guten Morgen Klasse."  
„Morgen.", antworteten die Drittklässler pflichtbewusst.  
„Also gut, wir werden uns heute mit den Irrwichten beschäftigen, dafür werdet ihr keine Bücher benötigen, eure Zauberstäbe genügen vollkommen."  
Erstaunt stellten die anderen Siebtklässler fest, dass Remus immer selbstsicherer wurde.  
„Man, der Job ist ja wie für ihn gemacht.", flüsterte Prissy Danae leise zu.  
„Jepp.", antwortete Danae stolz. Die Mädchen wandten sich gerade wieder der Klasse zu, als Remus fragte: „ Wer von euch kann mir erklären, was ein Irrwicht genau ist?"  
Ein Junge aus der ersten Reihe hob aufgeregt die Hand und schnipste um Remus Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. „In jeder Klasse gibt es mindestens einen von der Sorte, oder?", fragte Sirius James verstört.  
„Scheint so. Und ich dachte immer Moony wäre einfach nur besonders gestört.", antwortete James leise und erhielt für diesen Kommentar einen Hieb von Lily. „Nur weil nicht jedem alles so egal ist wie euch beiden Spinnern, müsst ihr euch noch lange nicht darüber lustig machen!", zischte sie den beiden zu.  
Remus nahm währenddessen den aufgeregten Jungen dran.  
„Irrwichte sind Gestaltwandler und können die Gestalt dessen annehmen, was wir am meisten fürchten."  
„Sehr gut. Und kann mir irgendjemand erklären, warum wir deshalb von vornherein im Vorteil sind?" Aufmerksam blickte Remus sich um und sah nur in ratlose Gesichter.  
„Moonys Welt bricht zusammen. Er stellt eine Frage und keiner kann antworten. Jetzt bekommt er wahrscheinlich einen Anfall oder sowas.", flüsterte Sirius den anderen zu. James stieß ein lautes Schnauben aus und Remus drehte sich um. Beinahe bedrohlich sah er James an und sagte mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Vielleicht einer von meinen Kollegen? Professor Potter, was ist mit Ihnen? Können Sie mir sagen, warum wir im Vorteil gegenüber dem Irrwicht sind?"  
James wurde knallrot und sah sich hektisch um. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder wie ein kleines, unwissendes Kind. „Ähm, äh…", stotterte er und sah sich hilfesuchend um.  
„Nun", sagte Remus wieder an die Klasse gewandt, „Da seht ihr mal, dass auch Quidditchhelden aus der siebten Klasse keinesfalls verehrt werden müssen und auch nicht immer alles wissen."  
Einige der Drittklässler kicherten verhalten, aber nur solange bis James ihnen drohende Blicke zuwarf.  
„Weiß hier irgendjemand die Antwort und möchte die Ehre unseres Jahrgangs retten?", fragte Remus an seine Mitschüler gewandt. Einen Moment lang sah er sich aufmerksam um, bis Peter die Hand hob.  
„Ah endlich, immerhin einer. Also warum sind wir im Vorteil."  
Peter sah Remus an und sagte selbstsicher: „Weil wir viele sind und er deshalb nicht weiß in wen er sich als erstes verwandeln soll."  
Remus grinste seinen Freund dankbar an und wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu: „Genauso ist es. Es ist nicht besonders klug sich einem Irrwicht alleine zu stellen, aber wir sind ja auch nicht allein. Was einen Irrwicht am wirkungsvollsten Vertreibt ist Gelächter."  
Skeptisch starrte die ganze Klasse Remus an, bis ein Mädchen in der ersten Reihe die Hand hob: „Aber wenn er sich in das verwandelt, was wir am meisten fürchten, wie sollen wir denn dann darüber lachen?"  
„Und hier kommt die Magie ins Spiel", antwortete Remus glücklich, „Also, der Spruch, der einen Irrwicht vertreibt ist einfach, erfordert aber geistige Anstrengung. Er heißt Riddikulus. Sprecht mir bitte alle nach."  
Pflichtschuldig hoben alle (auch die Siebtklässler) ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen „Riddikulus!".  
„Sehr gut. Sooo, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Freiwilligen. Was ist mit dir?", fragte er den aufgeregten Jungen von vorhin. Der nickte nervös und trat neben Remus.  
„Alles klar. Wovor hast du denn am meisten Angst, ähm…."  
„Marc."  
„Marc, ok. Also, wovor hast du am meisten Angst?"  
Marc schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, bevor er sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich dachte, ich probier es einfach mal aus.", dabei grinste er schüchtern.  
„Na gut. Wenn ich die Standuhr öffne, wird der Irrwicht die Form dessen annehmen, was du am meisten fürchtest. Was immer es ist, denke dir irgendwas aus, was die ganze Sache lustig macht, stell es dir bildlich vor und rufe Riddikulus. Verstanden?"  
Marc nickte ruckartig und hob seien Zauberstab: „Fertig.  
Remus trat zurück und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die Standuhr. Heraus trat eine hübsche Frau mittleren Alters, die einen Brief in der Hand hielt. Marc wurde merklich blass, als die Irrwichtfrau plötzlich den Mund öffnete und schrie: „Durchgefallen! Du wolltest unbedingt auf diese Spinnerschule und dann fällst du auch noch durch? Wie soll ich denn der Verwandtschaft erklären, dass wir dich auf eine Extraschule geschickt haben und dann kommst du zurück? Wie konntest du deinem Vater und mir das nur antun? Was…"  
Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, schien Marc sich zu fangen richtete den Zauberstab auf den Irrwicht und rief: „Riddikulus!"  
Ohne Vorwarnung explodierte der Brief und das Gesicht der Irrwichtfrau wurde rußig schwarz. Die meisten Schüler lachten, wenn auch noch etwas unsicher.  
„Sehr gut. Der nächste!", rief Remus. Und so ging es weiter bis beim sechsten oder siebten Schüler zwei Mädchen gleichzeitig nach vorne rannten. Der Irrwicht hatte offenbar beschlossen, beide gleichzeitig zu erschrecken und verwandelte sich mit einem Knall in eine Mischung aus einer Leiche und einer Schnecke. Das sah definitiv so lächerlich aus, dass niemand den Irrwicht noch verzaubern musste, die ganze Klasse prustete lauthals los und der Irrwicht begann merklich zu zittern. Dann rannte der nächste Schüler nach vorne und der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in einen großen, zähnefletschenden Werwolf.  
Nicht nur der betreffende Schüler erstarrte, sondern auch Remus schien in seiner Bewegung erstarrt. Sirius reagierte im Bruchteil eines Augenblickes und bevor der Schüler überhaupt dazu kam, seinen Zauberstab zu heben sprang Sirius vor ihn. Mit einem weiteren Knall verschwand der Werwolf und an seiner Stelle stand: „Professor Harrison!", keuchte Lily überrascht.  
Entsetzt starrten die Schüler auf den Irrwicht in Gestalt ihres Lehrers, der mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck auf Sirius hinabblickte. Seine blauen Augen blitzen gefährlich und schienen dunkler zu sein, als normal und der Ausdruck in ihnen war genug um jeden noch so mutigen Mann zum zittern zu bringen. Sirius starrte auf seinen Irrwicht. Er hatte nicht gewusst wovor er am meisten Angst hatte, aber das es sein sonst so freundlicher Lehrer war überraschte sogar ihn.  
„Ok, das reicht!", rief Remus und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwand der Irrwicht wieder in der Standuhr. Er wandte sich an die Klasse und rief: „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Schreibt zur nächsten Woche einen Aufsatz über den Irrwicht und seine Vernichtung. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."  
Die Siebtklässler starrten Sirius an, warteten aber bis die Jüngeren den Raum verlassen hatten, bis Myra-Luca die erste war, die sprach: „Man, das war gruselig. So könnte ich mir Harrison niemals vorstellen. Wie kommst du nur auf sowas?", fragte sie Sirius neugierig.  
„Das hat er sich nicht eingebildet.", sagte Peter leise. „Genau so sah Harrison aus, als wir die Bilder der Slytherins aufgehängt haben. Das war tatsächlich das gruseligste, was ich je gesehen habe."  
„Stimmt genau.", gab James dazu. „Harrison kann wirklich so aussehen."  
„Oh", flüsterte Prissy leise, „Ich habe gerade beschlossen ihn niemals zu ärgern."

Nach dem Abendessen machten die Rumtreiber und ihre Ladies sich auf, um Harrison schnell den angefertigten Bericht über die Unterrichtsstunde vorbei zubringen.  
„Haltet ihr das für klug? Wir können doch auch bis morgen warten.", schlug Sirius vorsichtig vor.  
„Ach was, wenn er da ist, dann können wir ihn auch schnell abgeben.", sagte Lily überzeugt.  
„Irgendwie hab ich dabei aber ein ganz mieses Gefühl.", flüsterte Sirius Peter zu, der zustimmend nickte. Aber da war es schon zu spät zum Diskutieren, denn Lily hatte gerade schwungvoll an die Tür des Quartieres geklopft. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Harrison die Tür öffnete und im ersten Moment schien er gar nicht zu realisieren, dass dort jemand vor ihm stand. Seine Haare waren unordentlich und zerzaust, er trug eindeutig einen Schlafanzug und sah aus, als hätte er den auch schon den ganzen Tag getragen. Und wenn Sirius es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er sagen, dass Harrison aussah, als habe er geweint.  
„Ja?", fragte er mit unnatürlich monotoner Stimme.  
„Ähm…", stotterte Lily, plötzlich sprachlos.  
„Wir wollten nur den Bericht für heute abgeben.", sprang Peter schnell ein, nahm den Bericht aus Lilys starrer Hand und reichte ihn Harrison. Der starrte Peter einen Moment lang mit einem Ausdruck an, der schwer zu deuten war. Sirius hatte das plötzliche Gefühl, dass es Verachtung und Abscheu war, aber das konnte ja nicht sein. Oder?  
„Danke.", sagte Harrison knapp und schlug den entsetzten Schülern die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
„Merlin, was war das denn?", fragte Danae endgeistert.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ich würde vermuten, dass Remus mit seiner Vermutung, Harrison habe sich seinen freien Tag für einen besonderen Anlass aufgehoben, recht hatte."  
„Ja", flüsterte Sirius leise, „Nur kein freudiger."

Nachdem Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte sah er auf die Uhr. Ihm war überhaupt nicht aufgefallen wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Er schlich in Teddys Zimmer um zu sehen, ob der Kleine wach geworden war, aber Teddy schlief noch immer friedlich. Danach ging er wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer, legte sich ins Bett und schlang seine Arme wieder um Ginny, die ganz ruhig dalag und leise weinte. Beruhigend murmelte Harry auf Ginny ein, aber er wusste, dass es nicht viel ändern würde. Schon den ganzen Tag hatten die mehr oder weniger im Bett verbraucht. Harry war nur aufgestanden um sich um Teddy zu kümmern.  
„Wir müssen es ändern.", flüsterte Ginny zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag und noch immer war Harry unfähig zu antworten.  
„Sie sind jetzt so glücklich. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung. Keine Ahnung…", wimmerte Ginny leise und noch mehr Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.  
Bis spät in die Nacht hinein lagen die beiden nebeneinander und weiten leise. Denn weit entfernt im Fuchsbau freute sich Familie Weasley gerade über ihre zwei jüngsten Mitglieder. Bill, Charlie und Percy hatten gerade zwei kleine Brüder bekommen und niemand ahnte in diesem Moment, dass ihre Familie in nur 20 Jahren zerrissen werden würde. Dass sie den jetzt noch so kleinen Fred verlieren würden und das dieses Loch in ihrer Mitte nie geschlossen werden würde. Am Morgen noch war Ginny entschlossen gewesen in den Fuchsbau zu marschieren und ihre Eltern zu warnen und Harry hatte sie buchstäblich festhalten müssen. Nie war die Zukunft, nie war der Verlust so real gewesen, wie an diesem Tag. Nie hatten Leben und Tod so nah beieinander gelegen.


	20. Der Anfang

Kapitel 20

Der Anfang…

Harry Potter lächelte vor sich hin, während er seine letzten Arbeiten sortierte. Das Schuljahr war fast vorbei, die Prüfungen alle geschrieben und der Tag war sonnig und warm. Es war Hogsmeadwochenende und Ginny war mit Teddy bereits vor gegangen, während Harry noch die letzten Papiere ordnete. Obwohl Ginny und er noch keine Lösung für ihr kleines Zeitreiseproblem gefunden hatten, war Harry davon überzeugt bald wieder nach Hause zu kommen, denn immerhin war der Posten verflucht. Er konnte also nicht länger als dieses eine Jahr hierbleiben und irgendwie hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass alles bald wieder so sein würde, wie es sollte. Nicht dass er die Zeit hier nicht genossen hätte, aber er freute sich doch sehr darauf seine ganze Familie wiederzusehen.  
Gerade wollte er die kleine Wohnung verlassen, als es klopfte. Überrascht öffnete Harry die Tür und sah sich plötzlich Albus Dumbledore gegenüber.  
„Guten Morgen, Alex.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.  
„Guten Morgen, Direktor. Bitte, kommen Sie doch rein.", beeilte sich Harry zu antworten.  
„Danke, sehr freundlich." Dumbledore kam herein und setzte sich nach Aufforderung Harry gegenüber auf eins der Sofas.  
„Was ich mit Ihnen zu besprechen habe ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit und ich hoffe hierbei auf ihre Diskretion vertrauen zu können.", begann Dumbledore und sah Harry dabei durchdringend an, dieser beeilte sich zustimmend zu nicken.  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht die Wahrheit sagen, wenn es um Ihre Identität und Herkunft geht, aber ich habe Sie und Ihren Umgang mit den Schülern beobachtet und bin davon überzeugt, dass von Ihnen keine Gefahr für diese Schule und ihr Schüler ausgeht. Sie haben Geheimnisse und ich respektiere das. Sollten Sie allerdings jemals das Bedürfnis verspüren, darüber zu reden, dass seien Sie versichert, dass meine Tür für Sie immer offen steht und ich Ihre Geheimnisse wenn nötig genauso gut bewahren werde wie meine eigenen." Nach diesem Satz stoppte Dumbledore und sah Harry an, als dieser aber schwieg fuhr er mit leicht enttäuschter Miene fort: „Wie auch immer, deswegen bin ich eigentlich auch überhaupt nicht hier. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Lord Voldemort sprechen."  
Harry zog interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „Was ist mit Voldemort?"  
„Ihnen ist sicherlich nicht entgangen, dass Voldemort immer stärker wird und die Zahl seiner Anhänger weiter steigt. Ich denke allerdings, dass das Ministerium nicht alles unternimmt, was möglich und leider auch nötig wäre und deshalb habe ich beschlossen selbst alles Menschenmögliche zutun, um Voldemort auf seinem Weg zur Macht zu stoppen. Und ich hätte Sie und Ihre Frau gerne dabei."  
Nach dieser Eröffnung war es einen Moment lang ruhig im Raum, bis Harry Luft holte und Dumbledore fest ansah. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme fest und selbstsicher: „Ihr Vertrauen in meine Frau und mich ehrt uns Professor, aber ich fürchte, dass meine Frau und ich Ihre Bitte ablehnen müssen. Wir werden Hogwarts am Ende dieses Jahres verlassen und nach Hause zurückkehren. Und obwohl wir genau wie Sie davon überzeugt sind, dass Voldemort Einhalt geboten werden muss, wird es uns leider unmöglich sein sich Ihrem Kampf anzuschließen."  
„Meinem Kampf?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht, „Ist es nicht unser aller Kampf?"  
„Nein.", sagte Harry leise, „Es ist Ihrer, nicht unserer. Ich würde Ihnen gerne behilflich sein, aber ich fürchte, dass das nicht möglich sein wird. Würden sich mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen? Ich bin mit meiner Familie im Dorf verabredet."  
Mit diesem Worten stand Harry ruckartig auf und wandte sich der Tür zu, als Dumbledores Stimme ihn zurückhielt: „Was ist denn mit Ihrer Familie? Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, dass Voldemort irgendwann auch hinter Ihrer Frau und Ihrem Sohn her sein könnte? Und Sie wollen wirklich nicht kämpfen? Nicht einmal um Teddy zu beschützen?"  
Harry blieb mit dem Rücken zu Dumbledore stehen und schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, bis er mit einer Stimme, die Dumbledore die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ, antwortete: „Ich würde alles für meine Familie tun und wenn irgendjemand, egal wer, sie bedroht, dann wird er sich wünschen, dass er nie geboren wäre."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry das Quartier und ließ einen völlig überraschten Dumbledore zurück.

Sirius Black fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platz. Er schlenderte gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Remus, James und Peter durch Hogsmead, was ja an sich nicht ungewöhnlich war, nur wurden sie von Lily, Danae und Peters Dauerfreundin Gail begleitet. Der Einzige, der hier keine Freundin hatte war Sirius und irgendwie erschien ihm das nicht fair. Nicht, dass es ihm an Mädchen mangelte, aber irgendwie war noch nicht die Richtige dabei gewesen und so war er heute an seinem letzten Hogsmeadwochenende das fünfte Rad am Wagen.  
„Gehen wir noch mal in den Honigtopf?", fragte Gail in die Runde. Die meisten sahen nicht sehr begeistert aus, nur Peter lächelte seine Freundin pflichtschuldig an.  
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns aufteilen und uns dann gegen zwölf in den Drei Besen treffen?", fragte er die anderen.  
„Wieso nicht.", sagte Remus enthusiastisch.  
„Genau, dann können Remus und ich noch zum Buchladen gehen.", stimmte Danae erfreut zu.  
„Und wir wollten sowieso noch zu Zonko.", sagte Lily.  
Nur Sirius war still geblieben. Natürlich freute er sich sehr für seine Freunde, aber ein kleiner, selbstsüchtiger Teil von ihm war eifersüchtig. Die Rumtreiber waren die einzige Familie, die er noch hatte, aber bald würden sie alle die Schule verlassen und ihre eigenen Leben führen, ihre eigenen Familien gründen, nur er war irgendwie außen vor. Peter und Gail lächelten die anderen an und gingen Richtung Honigtopf, Remus und Danae gingen Richtung Buchladen und James und Lily wandten sich ebenfalls zum gehen, nur Sirius blieb wo er war und wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Plötzlich wandte Lily sich um, sah Sirius an und fragte: „Wo bleibst du denn, Tatze? Brauchst du ne Sondereinladung?"  
Sirius strahlte Lily an, rannte den beiden hinterher und legte Lily glücklich einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Remus und Danae verließen derweil den Buchladen wieder und liefen lächelnd nebeneinander her. Plötzlich sagte Danae leise: „Hattest du jemals vor mir davon zu erzählen?"  
„Wovon?", fragte Remus unwissend.  
„Davon, dass wir beiden seit Monaten zusammen sind und du mir noch immer nicht gesagt hast, dass du ein Werwolf bist."  
Remus erstarrte und wurde schneeweiß. Danae sah ihn nur durchdringend an.  
„Wie… ich meine seit wann…", stotterte Remus völlig panisch.  
„Lily und ich, wir sind doch nicht völlig verblödet, Remus."  
„Lily auch?", Remus fühlte sich so schwach, dass er dachte, er würde gleich ohnmächtig werden, „Wie lange wisst ihr es schon?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.  
„Vermutet haben wir es schon länger, aber erst seit unserer Unterrichtsstunde sind wir uns sicher. Und? Hattest du vor es mir zu sagen oder wolltest du es einfach vor mir geheim halten und hast gedacht ich wäre zu blöd um es zu merken oder was?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht ich…", nervös brach er ab, denn wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, was er gedacht hatte.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte Danae leise.  
„Jetzt? Jetzt sagst du mir gleich, dass ich etwas schreckliches, widerliches bin, dass du dich allein bei dem Gedanken daran mich geküsst zu haben furchtbar ekelst und dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst.", antwortete Remus mit emotionsloser Stimme. Einen Moment lang starrte Danae ihn an, dann trat sie auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um ihn uns küsste ihn.  
Als die beiden sich wieder trennten, lächelte Danae Remus an und flüsterte: „Das einzige Problem ist: Wie erkläre ich meinen Eltern, dass ich mich verliebt habe?"

Aus den verschiedenen Richtungen des Ortes strömten die Menschen in Richtung der Drei Besen um Mittag zu essen. Ginny fragte sich wo Harry blieb, Lily, James und Sirius diskutierten darüber, was sie nach der Schule machen wollten, Peter versicherte Gail, dass er ihr im nächsten Jahr jeden Tag schreiben würde und Danae und Remus liefen einfach glücklich nebeneinander her.  
Remus glaubte nicht, dass er jemals so glücklich gewesen war, abgesehen natürlich von dem Tag an dem seine Freunde ihm erzählt hatten, dass sie wussten das er ein Werwolf war und trotzdem mit ihm befreundet bleiben wollten.  
Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Danae um sie zu fragen, was sie diese Ferien vor hatte, als hinter ihnen Schreie zu hören waren. Laut schrien jemand: „Todesser! Todesser in Hogsmead, holt Hilfe!"  
Entsetzte starrte Remus in Danaes ängstliche Augen, als er plötzlich ein Surren hörte und sah wie das Leben aus Danaes Augen wich. Völlig unfähig und erstarrt sah Remus zu, wie seine Freundin vor ihm tot zu Boden sank und vermummte Gestalten in den Ort drängten.


	21. vom Ende

Kapitel 21

… vom Ende

Lange bevor Harry Hogsmead erreichte, spürte er bereits, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Ein Jahr auf der Flucht zu leben und danach ein Jahr Aurorentraining hatten ich gelehrt, auf wirklich alles zu achten und irgendwas war hier ganz sicher nicht in Ordnung. Beinahe unbewusst griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und verfiel in eine schnellere Gangart.

Als erstes hörte er die Schreie, panische, ängstliche Schreie, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen. Dann , als er das Dorf betrat, liefen Menschen in wilder Panik an ihm vorbei, rannten um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und zwischen ihnen liefen vermummte Leute, die wahllos Schockzauber auf die Schüler feuerten. Harry wusste augenblicklich, was hier los war. Hermine hatte ihm einmal davon erzählt, dass Todesser Hogsmead angegriffen hatten, als der Widerstand gegen Voldemort größer wurde. Voldemort hatte sie geschickt, um die Schüler zu demoralisieren und ihnen klar zu machen, dass kein Platz auf dieser Welt sicher vor ihm war.

Als Harry durch Hogsmead rannte und dabei Schockzauber nach links und rechts feuerte um so viele Anhänger Voldemorts zu erwischen wie möglich, wünschte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr, dass er Hermine jedenfalls einmal richtig zugehört hätte.

„Ganz ruhig, Potter. Du hast schon schlimmeres überstanden.", versuchte Harry sich selbst zu beruhigen, während er im Grunde genommen immer nervöser wurde, denn noch immer hatte er keine Spur von Ginny und Teddy gefunden. Dumbledores Worte von gerade eben, schienen im nun eine Art dunkle Vorahnung gewesen zu sein.

Plötzlich stutzt Harry, als er vor sich auf dem Boden eine vertraute Gestalt sitzen sah. Er erkannte Remus und griff nach dessen Schulter, doch der junge Mann reagierte überhaupt nicht. Besorgt sank Harry neben ihm zu Boden und sah, dass Remus Danae in den Armen hielt und das Mädchen sich nicht rührte.

Einen quälend langen Moment starrte Harry entsetzt in Danaes leere Augen, dann sagte er mit fester Stimme: „Remus? Remus, hörst du mich?"

Remus reagierte überhaupt nicht und Harry wäre gerne schonender mit ihm umgegangen, aber er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb, also stand er auf und zog Remus kurzerhand mit sich hoch.  
Mit der linken Hand zog er jetzt Remus hinter sich her, während er mit der rechten Hand weiterhin Flüche auf die Angreifer feuerte. Mittlerweile waren sie schon in das Innere des Ortes vorgedrungen, aber noch immer keine Spur von Ginny, Teddy oder einem der anderen Rumtreiber. Dann erreichten sie den Honigtopf und Harry zog Remus hinter sich her ins Innere.

„Remus! Remus, verdammt, sieh mich an!", versuchte Harry es erneut und war mittlerweile mehr als besorgt.

Endlich schien Remus überhaupt wahrzunehmen, dass er neben Harry stand. Mit hoffnungslosem Blick starrte er seinen Lehrer an, sagte aber nichts. Harry reichte das allerdings schon, er sah Remus fest an und sagte: „Geh durch den Geheimgang zurück nach Hogwarts. Sag Dumbledore Bescheid, was hier vor sich geht. Ich geh und kümmere mich um die anderen, ok?"

Langsam nickte Remus und wandte sich der Kellertreppe zu. Gerade als Harry den Laden wieder verlassen wollte, sagte Remus hinter ihm: „Professor?"

Harry wandte sich um und fragte: „Ja, Remus?"

Remus zögerte einen Moment, so als wäre er sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, dann sagte er nur: „Viel Glück." Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rannte er die Treppe hinunter und verschwand Richtung Hogwarts.

„Viel Glück, Remus.", murmelte Harry noch, während er schon wieder raus auf die Dorfstraße rannte. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Drei Besen und was er dort auf dem Platz sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Ginny sah ungeduldig auf ihre Uhr. Eigentlich hätte Harry schon lange hier sein sollen, Teddy hatte Hunger und ließ sich das auch eindeutig anmerken. Sie seufzte genervt und nahm das quengelnde Kleinkind auf den Arm.

„Na gut, Kleiner. Lass uns mal nachschauen, wo dein dich vernachlässigender Pate steckt."

Die beiden verließen den Pub wieder und kamen auf dem Weg nach draußen Lily, James und Sirius entgegen, die aufgeregt mit einander schnatterten und Ginny und Teddy freundlich grüßten.

Ginny lächelte glücklich zurück. Egal wie anstrengend und nervenaufreibend dieses Jahr für sie alle gewesen war, sie freute sich einfach sehr darüber, dass sie eine Chance gehabt hatte die Rumtreiber richtig kennen zu lernen. Sie war immer sehr neugierig gewesen, was Harrys Eltern anging und Sirius bevor er nach Askaban kam, war eindeutig ein Erlebnis gewesen, dass sie um nichts auf der Welt missen mochte. Doch was sie am meisten freute, war das Harry eine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, seine Eltern kennen zu lernen und mit etwas Glück würden sogar Teddy ein Paar Erinnerungen bleiben.

Noch immer lächelnd trat sie nun in die Sonne hinaus und fragte sich gerade, ob sie Harry entgegen gehen sollte, als die ersten Schreie zu hören waren und schwarzgekleidete Gestalten auf den Dorfplatz strömten.

Eilig überaschlug Ginny ihre Möglichkeiten, viele blieben ihr ja sowieso nicht. Sie konnte entweder bleiben und kämpfen oder mit Teddy so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Beides schien ihr irgendwie nicht besonders gut zu funktionieren, denn mit Teddy auf dem Arm konnte sie kaum wirklich kämpfen, sie brauchte beide Hände um ihn ordentlich festzuhalten und die Gefahr, dass er verletzt wurde, war viel zu groß. Aber rennen und die Schüler zurücklassen? Nein, das konnte sie auch nicht. Hinter ihr strömten die Menschen aus dem Pub, um zu sehen was passiert war und Ginny sah Lily auf sich zu rennen.

Dann hörte sie hinter sich eine gedämpfte Stimme, die rief: „Du bist doch das Frauchen von diesem unverschämten Lehrer, der es wagt, den Dunklen Lord bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Dem werden wir eine Lektion erteilen!"

Schon als Ginny sich umdrehte wusste sie, das sie zu langsam war. Sie sah nicht, wie der Mund der verhüllten Figur die Formel sprach, doch sie hörte es. Und bevor sie reagieren konnte, sah sie auch schon grünes Licht auf sich zu rasen.

Als Lily die Schreie von draußen hörte, dachte sie im ersten Moment es sei ein schlechter Scherz. Niemand, nicht einmal Voldemort würde es wagen Hogsmead anzugreifen. Das war einfach undenkbar. Sie drehte sich um und sah den gleichen ungläubigen Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern von James und Sirius.

Doch ihre Starre dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis ihre Instinkte und alles was Harrison sie im letzten Jahr gelehrte hatte, das Kommando übernahmen.

„Los, wir müssen hier raus!", rief sie den beiden Jungs zu, „Aber sorgt dafür, dass die jüngeren Schüler drinnen bleiben!"

Ihre beiden Begleiter nickten eilig und folgten ihr nach draußen. Die drei sahen sich um, völlig ratlos, was genau sie jetzt tun sollten. Sollten sie hier bleiben und versuchen die jüngeren Schüler im Pub zu beschützen bis Hilfe kam?

Oder sollten sie selbst versuchen Hilfe zu bekommen?

Lily sah Mia mit Teddy auf dem Arm nicht weit von ihr entfernt stehen.

„Mia weiß bestimmt, was zu tun ist!", rief sie den Jungen zu und rannte auf die junge Frau zu. Kurz bevor sie Mia erreichte, sah sie wie hinter ihr eine vermummte Gestalt auftauchte und etwas rief. Mia drehte sich um, doch hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren.

Zu ihrem großen Entsetzten sah Lily, wie grünes Licht aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs hervorbrach, der noch immer auch Mia und Teddy gerichtet war.  
Lily wollte schreien, eine Warnung, irgendwas. Aber die Worte verließen niemals ihre Lippen.

„Das darf nicht sein", dachte sie panisch. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber in Wirklichkeit war es wohl nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Kurz bevor der Fluch Mia traf, sah Lily einen Schatten wie aus dem nichts erscheinen und plötzlich war Harrison da, schlang seine Arme um seine Frau und seinen Sohn und der Todesfluch traf ihn direkt in den Rücken.

Einen Moment lang starrte Lily in die ansonsten blauen Augen ihres Lehrers, die auf einmal in der Farbe des Fluches schimmerten. Dann wurde es plötzlich still und die ganze Welt um sie herum wurde schwarz, als Lily das Bewusstsein verlor.


	22. Familien

So schreibwütig bin ich garnicht Truman Capote, ich hab die Story nur schon lange fertig und update einfach nach jeder Review^^

Kapitel 22

Familien

Albus Dumbledore seufzte leise, während er sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken ließ. Er war gerade erst von seinem Gespräch mit Alex Harrison zurückgekehrt und war, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, verwirrt.

Jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, er hätte Harrison durchschaut, dann belehrte der junge Mann ihn eines Besseren.

Alex Harrison war Dumbledore auch nach fast einem Jahr noch immer ein Rätsel. Er war zwar davon überzeugt, dass Harrison einer von den Guten war, immerhin nannte er Voldemort bei seinem Vornamen, aber alles andere war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel.

Einen Moment lang konnte er über Scherze lachen, mit Schülern Quidditch spielen und vor aller Augen mit seiner Frau scherzen, aber im nächsten Moment war er dann wie ausgewechselt, hart und kalt.

„Was hast du nur erlebt?", fragte Dumbledore sich gerade, als die Tür zu seinem Büro ohne Vorwarnung aufgerissen wurde und Remus Lupin außer Atem vor ihm stand.

„Todesser. Todesser in Hogsmead!", rief Remus viel zu laut.

Dumbledore überlegte nicht lang, er sprang auf und rannte auch schon die Treppe hinunter, bevor er selbst es überhaupt merkte.

„Sagen Sie den anderen Lehrern Bescheid und bleiben Sie auf jeden Fall in der Schule, gehen Sie auf keinen Fall zurück!", rief er Lupin noch über die Schulter nach.

„Aber Sir, meine Freunde sind…"

Den Rest von Lupins Antwort konnte er nichtmehr hören, da er die Treppe bereits verlassen hatte und Richtung Portal lief.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Was wollte Voldemort in Hogsmead?

War er selbst gekommen um den Angriff zu führen oder hatte er nur einige seiner Anhänger geschickt?

Als Dumbledore Hogsmead endlich erreichte, fiel ihm als erstes die Stille auf. Es war viel zu still für einen Kampf. Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, sah er einen jungen Schüler reglos am Boden liegen. Dumbledore dank neben ihm nieder und seufzte erleichtert. Nicht tot, nur ohnmächtig. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er den ohnmächtigen Jungen aufwecken sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Der Schüler war augenblicklich nicht in Gefahr und Dumbledore hatte es eilig herauszufinden, was im Dorf geschehen war.

Je näher Dumbledore dem Dorfinneren kam, desto mehr bewusstlose Menschen lagen auf den Straßen.

„Was ist hier nur passiert?", fragte Dumbledore sich leise. Niemand schien hier wach zu sein, was immer hier passiert war, es hatte das gesamte Dorf in einen tiefen, unnatürlichen Schlaf versetzt.

Dumbledore holte tief los und beeilte sich, zum Pub zu gelangen. Er war, überzeugt davon, dass was immer hier passiert war, dort seinen Ursprung fand. Wellen von Magie schienen von dort auszugehen, eine Art von Magie, die selbst Dumbledore noch nie gespürt hatte.

Als er endlich den Dorfplatz erreicht hatte stand er verwirrtvor einem großen Kreis verbrannter Erde. Neugierig beugte er sich vor. Das Gras war tot, jeder Halm, jedes bisschen Moos war schwarz. Dumbledore legte einige Diagnosezauber über den Kreis, ohne Ergebnis. Dann hörte er Fußgetrappel hinter sich, die Lehrer hatten das Dorf erreicht.

„Merlin, Albus. Was ist hier bloß passiert?!", rief Minerva und starrte ebenfalls auf den toten Kreis.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Dumbledore schlicht. Seine Lehrer sahen ihn entsetzt und ungläubig an. Diese Antwort hatten sie alle noch nie von ihrem Schulleiter gehört.

„Minerva, schicken Sie eine Eule zum Ministerium. Hier liegen nicht nur Schüler, sondern auch Todesser und andere von Voldemorts Anhängern.

Professor McGonagall nickte knapp und wandte sich ab. Die anderen Lehrer begannen die Schüler aufzuwecken, während Dumbledore auf die Schülerin zutrat, die dem toten Kreis am nächsten lag, Lily Evans.

„Enervate", sagte Dumbledore lässig und beobachtete, wie Lily langsam zu sich kam.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir das vielleicht erzählen könnten.", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Harrison!", schrie Lily plötzlich, als die Erinnerung zurück kam. „Wo sind Professor Harrison und seine Familie? Sie waren hier, der Todesfluch er hat ihn getroffen, er…", verwirrt brach Lily ab, als sie sah, dass weder Harrison, noch Mia oder Teddy zu sehen waren.

„Professor Harrison war hier?", fragte Dumbledore das verstörte Mädchen überrascht.

Lily nickte schwach. „Da war ein Todesser, er hat den Todesfluch auf Mia geschickt und Harrison… er … er ist dazwischen gesprungen und dann, dann … dann muss ich wohl ohnmächtig geworden sein. Lily wandte sich plötzlich ab und krabbelte zu James hinüber. Dabei murmelte sie so leise, dass Dumbledore es fast nicht hörte: „Er hat geleuchtet."

Dumbledore seufzte leise, dann folgte er Lily und begann ebenfalls die andere Schüler aufzuwecken. Niemand war ernsthaft verletzt, niemand außer Danae Simmons.

Die Schule war in Schock und Trauer, Danaes Tod und das Verschwinden der Harrisons nahm die ganze Schule schwer mit, auch eine Woche später, als der letzte Abend des Schuljahres anbrach, hatte noch immer keiner eine Idee was in Hogsmead geschehen war. Das Ministerium hatte Experten geschickt, die gesamte Mysteriumsabteilung war allein mit der Lösung dieses Falls beschäftigt, doch niemand hatte bis jetzt eine Erklärung gefunden.

Das Festmahl war dieses Mal keine freudige, fröhliche Veranstaltung. Die Halle war ganz in Schwarz dekoriert und Dumbledore hielt eine Rede über die Notwendigkeit zusammen zu halten, doch die Rumtreiber hörten kaum zu.

Sie alle waren noch immer völlig entsetzt und vor allem Lily und Remus schienen die ganze Woche nur noch abwesend zu sein.

Peter schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sagte: „Was soll das denn bringen?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Sirius leise. Die ganze Halle hatte mittlerweile begonnen zu essen, aber es war noch immer so still, dass man jedes Gespräch verstehen konnte.

„Zusammenhalten. Kämpfen. Was hat das denn schon für einen Sinn? Er wird uns alle töten, Sirius, einen nach dem anderen.", flüsterte Peter resigniert.

„Das wird er nicht", sagte Sirius mit fester Stimme, „Nicht, solange wir zusammenhalten. Solange wir zusammen sind, werden wir es schaffen."

„Nein, es gibt keine Sicherheit, keinen Schutz. Er wird uns einen nach dem anderen töten. Wie Danae.", sagte Peter bestimmt, stand auf und verließ die Halle. Seine Freunde sahen ihm traurig nach, die Hoffnungslosigkeit hatte sie alle fest im Griff, aber im Gegensatz zu Peter, waren sie davon überzeugt, dass sie gemeinsam alles schaffen konnten.

Nach dem Festessen verließen sie gemeinsam die Halle und bald gingen alle Schüler ins Bett, nur Lily und James blieben noch zurück.

„Hey Lily, bist du ok?", fragte James vorsichtig.

„Ok?", flüsterte Lily leise, „Nein, ich bin nicht ok."

„Es wird wieder besser Lily, du musst einfach darauf vertrauen, dass es wieder besser wird.", versuchte James seine Freundin zu trösten und nahm sie in den Arm. Plötzlich begann Lily zum ersten Mal in dieser schrecklichen Woche zu weinen.  
„Ich hab sie verloren, James. Ich habe meine Familie verloren."

„Wovon redest du denn da?", fragte James verwirrt, „Du hast deine Eltern, du hast deine Schwester."

„Ja, aber sie verstehen das nicht. Garnichts davon. Sie wissen nichts über Voldemort und den Krieg, weil ich es ihnen nie erzählt habe, ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich sorgen machen. Ich habe meine magische Familie verloren, James, die die mich wirklich versteht. Erst Severus und dann Danae, jetzt bin ich allein."

„Du bist nicht allein!", sagte James bestimmt, „Du hast mich, Sirius, Remus und Peter. Wir lassen dich schon nicht im Stich."

„Aber sie sind deine Freunde, deine Familie.", flüsterte Lily leise, „Und wenn wir uns trennen, dann werde ich alles verlieren."

„Erstens: Wer redet hier davon sich zu trennen? Nicht nachdem ich solange gebraucht habe, dich dazu zukriegen, mit mir auszugehen. Und Zweitens: FALLS wir und trennen sollten, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, dass die Jungs sich für mich entscheiden. Eigentlich kann ich sogar mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass Remus dich viel lieber mag als mich und bei Sirius bin ich mir da auch nicht so sicher."

Lily lächelte unsicher und fragte: „Und was ist mit Peter?"

„Ach ne", grinste James zurück, „Du bist nicht gut genug in Quidditch."

Da musste Lily tatsächlich lachen und plötzlich sah die ganze Welt gar nicht mehr so schwarz aus.

„Weißt du", fing James vorsichtig an, „Wir könnten auch eine Familie werden."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Lily unsicher.

James wartete einen Moment, dann fragte er leise: „Lily, würdest du meine Frau werden?"

Lily drehte sich um und sah ihm ins Gesicht, dann beugte sie sich vor, küsste ihn und sagte: „Ja James, das würde ich sehr gern."

Harry Potter stöhnte leise, als er vorsichtig seine Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete. Alles war verschwommen und er nahm nur einen undeutlichen Schemen über sich war, dann spürte er wie ihm plötzlich jemand sanft seine Brille auf die Nase schob und plötzlich wurde die Welt um ihn her wieder scharf. Harry sah direkt in das Gesicht seiner besorgt dreinblickenden Freundin Ginny Weasley.

„Irgendwas ist anders.", dachte Harry und es dauerte einen Moment, bis seinem noch immer benebelten Hirn klar wurde, dass er wirklich in das Gesicht von Ginny Weasley blickte und nicht in Mia Harrisons.

„Sind wir zurück?", fragte er leise.

„Ja.", sagte Ginny schlicht. „Sie haben uns vor einer Woche bewusstlos in Hogsmead gefunden. An der Stelle wo wir lagen, ist jetzt ein schwarzer, toter Kreis."

„Geht es dir gut? Geht es Teddy gut?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Es geht uns allen gut. Teddy und mich hat man gleich wieder aufwecken können. Bei dir sah die ganze Sache schon anders aus. Die Heiler haben ein riesen Aufhebens gemacht und nach all den Untersuchungen, die sie gemacht haben, kamen sie dann zu dem Schluss, dass du einfach erschöpft seist.", sagte Ginny lächelnd.

„Was hast du ihnen erzählt?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.

„Nichts. Die Familie wusste schon Bescheid. Kingsley auch. Nachdem wir verschwunden waren, hat er offiziell bekannt gegeben, dass du ein Jahr Auszeit machen würdest und dass ich beschlossen hätte dich zu begleiten. Das Teddy auch fehlte ist nicht weiter aufgefallen, weil ihr ihn ja eh vor der Öffentlichkeit versteckt."

„Woher hat die Familie denn gewusst, wo wir waren?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Ginny grinste fröhlich: „Das war ja nicht schwer heraus zu finden. So schlecht sind die Gedächtnisse unserer Professoren nämlich auch nicht. Wenn wir hier verschwinden und sie sich daran erinnern, dass vor über 20 Jahren plötzlich eine Familie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist, die einen Sohn hatten, der Metamorphmagus war, der Mann Voldemort beim Namen nennt und gut in Quidditch ist… naja, sagen wir mal so: Es war keine denksportliche Meisterleistung."

Harry lacht laut auf. „Nein", sagte er dann, „vermutlich nicht."

Nur wenige Tage später verließ Harry St. Mungos und zog erst einmal in den Fuchsbau. Mrs. Weasley hatte darauf bestanden, dass er erst einmal wieder richtig gesund werden musste, bevor wieder in sein eigenes Zuhause zurückkehren durfte und nachdem er sie fast ein Jahr nicht gesehen hatte, hatte er nichts dagegen sich etwas von ihr verwöhnen zu lassen, während er von Hermine mit Fragen gelöchert wurde und Ron ihm alles über verpasste Quidditchspiele erzählte. Am zweiten Tag kamen Bill und Fleur vorbei, um ihn zu besuchen und ihm ihrer Tochter Victoire vorzustellen.

„Hier Victoire", gurrte Fleur, als sie Harry das kleine Baby in die Arme legte, „Das ist dein Onkel Harry. Ich bin sicher, er wird dich genauso beschützen, wie all deine anderen Onkel."

Harry lächelte glücklich und betrachtete sich das Baby, während Ginny anfing zu lachen und sagte: „Die arme Kleine, sie wird nie einen Freund haben. Jeder Junge wird viel zu viel Angst davor haben, sich mit all den Männern in ihrer Familie anzulegen. Wer hat schon genug Mut mit einem Mädchen auszugehen, dass den berühmtesten Zauberer der Welt „Onkel Harry" nennt."

„Keine Sorge, Victoire.", flüsterte Harry leise, „Auch für dich gibt es irgendwo den Richtigen und wenn es soweit ist, verspreche ich auch ihn nicht gleich umzubringen."

Victoire gähnte zur Zustimmung nur leise.

An diesem Abend schlich Ginny sich noch spät in Harrys Zimmer und krabbelte neben ihm ins Bett.

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, wenn du nicht da bist. Ich habe mich einfach zu sehr an dich gewöhnt."

„Wenn einer deiner Brüder mich erwischt, dann bin ich dran.", flüsterte Harry leise.

„Vermutlich.", stimmte Ginny halbherzig zu.

„Es sei denn…", begann Harry unsicher.

„Es sein denn, du wirst meine Frau.", sagte Harry einfach.

Ginny antwortete in dem gleichen, leichten Tonfall und sagte schlicht: „Ok."


	23. Erkenntnisse

Ja, das ist das Ende... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Kapitel 23

Erkenntnisse

Peter Pettigrew fluchte leise, als er den Keller von Malfoy Mannor betrat. Wie konnten sie es wagen ihn so zu behandeln?

Nach allem was er für den Dunklen Lord getan hatte? Und nun kommandierten sie ihn herum wie einen Diener, der nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als nach den Gefangenen zu sehen.

Er war vor der Kellertür angekommen und rief durch sie hindurch: „Zurücktreten. Geht von der Tür weg. Ich komme rein."

Peter öffnete die Tür und erstarrte. Der Raum war hell erleuchtet, er konnte kaum sehen und außerdem schien er leer zu sein. Plötzlich stürzten sich zwei Gestalten wie aus dem Nichts auf ihn. Jemand riss seinen Zauberstab nach oben, der anderen hielt ihm den Mund zu, damit er nicht schreien konnte. Peter wehrte sich und die drei begannen stumm zu rangeln. Funken stoben aus seinem Zauberstab und plötzlich spürte Pettigrew, wie seine verzauberte Hand sich um Harry Potters Kehle schloss. Er hörte wie Lucius Malfoy von oben rief, ob alles in Ordnung sei und nahm verschwommen war, wie Ron Weasley seine Stimme imitierte und für ihn antwortete.

Peter sah nur in Harrys Gesicht und auf einmal schien es sich zu verändern.

„Wirst du mich wirklich töten? Nachdem ich dir dein Leben gerettet habe? Du schuldest mir was, Wurmschwanz!", würgte Harry unter Pettigrews Hand hervor, doch Peter hörte ihn kaum. Für einen Moment, einen winzig kleinen Moment, hatte er nicht in Harry Potters Gesicht gesehen, sondern in das seines alten Lehrers, Professor Harrison. Er hatte den gleichen Ausdruck von Abscheu und Geringschätzigkeit in seinem Blick gehabt. Und in diesem winzigen Moment begriff Peter, wer Harrison wirklich war. Er war so überrascht und entsetzte, dass sein Griff um Potters Kehle sich lockerte.

„Umsonst.", dachte Peter, während seine magische Hand sich um seine eigene Kehle schloss. Nach allem was er getan hatte um zu überleben, nach allem was er aufgegeben hatte, wusste er jetzt, dass es umsonst war. Er würde hier und jetzt sterben und der Dunkle Lord würde ihm bald nachfolgen, denn Harry Potter würde leben, Wurmschwanz hatte es selbst gesehen. Sein Verrat und seine Opfer, alles umsonst.

„Umsonst.", war der letzte Gedanke, den Peter Pettigrew fasste, bevor er im Keller von Malfoy Manor starb.

Remus Lupin seufzte leise, als er seinem drei Wochen alten Sohn Teddy über den Kopf strich.

„Drei Wochen.", sagte Remus leise, „Bald ist der Krieg vorbei, Teddy. Und dann kannst du ein tolles und glückliches Leben leben. Harry passt schon auf dich auf."

Remus wusste, dass er bald sterben würde, er erinnerte sich noch gut an das, was ihm Harrison/Harry in dieser Nacht vor 20 Jahren erzählt hatte.

Er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, wann ihm klar geworden war, wer Harrison wirklich gewesen war, aber eine leise Stimme war unterbewusst schon immer da gewesen. Harrys Entschlossenheit den Patronuszauber zu lernen, der Gesichtsausdruck mit dem er Sirius betrachtet hatte, als er ihn noch für den Verräter seiner Eltern hielt . Als dann sein Sohn vor drei Wochen geboren wurde, beschlossen sie ihn nach Doras Vater Ted zu nennen. Vor Wochen hatten sie sich schon geeinigt, dass Harry der richtige Pate für ihr Kind sein würde und als der kleine Teddy dann auch schon anfing, seine Haarfarbe zu verändern, da hatte es „Klick" gemacht. An dem Abend, als Teddy geboren wurde, hatte Remus Lupin verstanden, dass er nur noch drei Wochen zu leben hatte.

Es hatte ihn selbst überrascht, dass ihn der Gedanke gar nicht so sehr mitnahm wie er selbst erwartet hatte.

„Ich werde in den Kampf ziehen und ich werde dabei sterben, aber immerhin kann ich sicher sein, dass mein Sohn leben wird, dass es Menschen gibt, die ihn lieben und dass Voldemort besiegt werden wird.", dachte Remus, während er weiterhin den schlafenden Teddy betrachtete.

„Und wenn ich sterben muss, damit du in einer besseren Welt leben kannst, mein Kleiner, dann werde ich das mit Freuden tun.", flüsterte er Teddy zu.

Drei Woche, hatte Harrison gesagt. Und drei Wochen waren jetzt um. Remus wusste nicht, wann es passierte, ob heute oder morgen oder vielleicht auch erst übermorgen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es passieren würde.

Plötzlich erschien Kingsleys Luxpatronus vor ihm und sagte in Kingsleys tiefer, ruhiger Stimme: „Wir gehen nach Hogwarts. Die Schüler rüsten sich zum Kampf. Voldemort und seine Todesser sind auf dem Weg. Potter ist auch schon da."

Remus seufzte leise, dann nah er die zwei Briefe, die er seit Tagen mit sich rumtrug, aus seiner Tasche und besah sie sich. Einer war für Teddy, der andere für Harry. Er nahm die Briefe und lehnte sie neben ein Bild, dass er extra neben Teddy Bettchen gestellt hatte. Es besah sich das alte Foto und lächelte dankbar. Lily, James, Sirius, Peter und er selbst hielten den fast zwei Jahre alten Teddy im Arm. Er hatte vielleicht nur drei Wochen mit seinem Sohn verbracht, aber das Schicksal hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben, viel mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Remus küsste Teddy ein letztes Mal, dann verließ er den Raum, um Dora zu sagen wohin er ging und um sie zu bitten, bei Teddy zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass es umsonst war, dass Dora ihm heute Abend folgen würde. Leider auch bis in den Tod, aber er musste es trotzdem versuchen. Für Teddy.


End file.
